Calling All Angels
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: It was looked upon as chance encounters. Their paths all seemed to begin the same and even the middle of their journeys were similar. But their endings are all different. One who gets protection. One who gets love. And one who possibly gets it all - or none.
1. Chapter 1

This story is my baby. I'm going to use this story as a base for one I wish to try to get published in the future. It'll be this story's sister so be gentle. XD Plus FFN disabled my friggin page breaks so i have to manually add them so if one's missing srry.

Anyways. This goes back to my roots as a writer. Anything paranormal or supernatural I've always loved to write about. And I especially love this one. I'm trying to stay general in the religion area because I would hate to turn someone off just because of that. I guess one could say I'm going for faith in general. Like it or not please don't base your opinion on the fact of angels and demons and God being in my story...pwease?

**Summary:** Three young men tormented by the threat of demons, now granted the assistance of Guardians. But their souls are valuable and their assigned Demons won't give them up without a fight.  
**Disclaimer:** Square Enix owns Hollow Bastion and the characters throughout this story.

* * *

Calling All Angels

Chapter 1

* * *

~Zexion Shiki~

_I've never known how to be unafraid. I do know that being brave is doing something you're afraid to do. But I can't seem to do that either._

My small twelve year old hands tremble as I stare at the transparent figure before me. He looks like an ordinary man with a heroic job. Hues of yellow and black tint his thick and heavy clothing, clearly showing that he's a firefighter. Ash smears can still be seen on it, indicating that he must have died in one as well. The light on his helmet shines around the room, yet it casts no shadow whatsoever.

"_You can see me can't you kid?"_ he kindly asks me.

Gray eyes stare at me and I let my own slate eyes stare right back, more out of fear to lose him from my sight. "Y-Yes." I lean back against my large pillow and pull my purple and black striped sheets up to my shoulders.

_"Will you help me?" _He stays at a distant, probably able to tell that I'm scared of him in general.

"I...I don't know if I can."

_"Please...I just need you to give a message to my wife,"_ he pleads with me.

Biting the inside of my cheek, I debate on how tedious this could be, especially for someone so young as me. I brush my fingers through the strands of smoky blue hair covering the right side of my face, while the rest is cut short at the nape of my neck. Opening my mouth to answer, I close it like a fish at the sight of a newcomer.

The obvious difference from the current spirit and the new guy is that the new guy...isn't foggy, but clear as the hands attached to my wrists. Fluffed out pink hair rests at his shoulders while calculating blue eyes seem locked onto me. Tight black jeans are latched to his hips by several red studded belts and a silky baby blue button-up shirt, with the last couple undone, hangs on his broad shoulders, hiding the muscles I'm sure rest on him. A frown slips onto his lips as he turns to the firefighter, obviously able to see him as well, _"You need to leave. This one here is not going to assist anyone."_

Wide and worried eyes give me a sparing glance before they fade away, leaving me alone with this intimidating man. "Who are you?" I ask, trying to sound somewhat tough, but probably failing.

_"Dear sensitive child, my name is Marluxia. You're very own personal Guardian."_

"You're my Guardian Angel? You don't look like one. Where are your wings?"

A smirk spreads across his countenance, reveling in the horror that appears on my own, "Oh I'm not your Guardian Angel, I'm you're Guardian Demon," and a deep laughs echos into my eardrums. Causing me to dive under the covers and cower for morning to hurry and come. Even though he never left...and probably never will.

* * *

I massage my temples before yawning into my cupped hands. Shrugging my thick gray hooded jacket on, I pull the hood up so that the white fur on the edges tickles my rosy cheeks. I push the door open with chilled fingertips and step out into the freezing air of Hollow Bastion.

_What a name for a city that's almost winter all the way around save for a few months of spring. No heat ever really reaches this place. Almost as if all the activity that no one sees is sucking up all the heat, leaving us humans barely able to breathe._

As I make my slow way along the streets, not wanting to go back to my tiny apartment, I try to think of somewhere to go that's warm and that isn't highly populated. People pass by me one after another, but the same chill, that's not from the weather, stays upon me. The flash of pink that only I forever see, stays in my peripheral vision, at least until I'm alone.

Ever since that night seven years ago, I haven't been able to help crossover one spirit. Thanks to Marluxia forever looming over me, they stay away, not wanting to evoke his wrath. Not even those people I went to school with will stay by my side. If it wasn't for my job at the bookstore, that has recently been combined with a coffeehouse, I would be homeless along with friendless.

"_No one will ever want to be around a freak like you, my dear Zexion._" purrs the evil man striding beside me.

I hold my tongue and continue on my way, not wanting to look more out of place by a sudden scream to someone I know no one else can see.

* * *

~Squall Leonhart~

_Some people call it unlucky with all the things that happen to me. But I'm not unlucky. I'm just able to see this haunting thing that makes my life a living hell._

Chocolate hair hangs down to the Mother's waist in a tight yellow ponytail while bangs are swept to the left side of her face. Gentle brown eyes gaze upon her three year old son that is strapped into his car-seat in the back of the second row in the van. Misty blue eyes stare back at her, compelling her to get him out of the metal contraption. Mother simply smiles at her baby boy, the true only family that she has left besides her husband.

Having a child at eighteen and getting married to the man that was the cause can really make one an outcast of a family. This man isn't the one Mother had pictured to be her companion nor is he the ideal man. Sloppy and can't keep a stable job are his keywords, but Mother loves him nonetheless. She'll put up with the occasional yelling so she can survive on his weekly paychecks from random jobs, never asking what they are.

The sun hides behind the growing dark clouds, indicating the coming of either more snow, rain, or hail. Whichever happens to beat the other to the punch. But no matter what it is, Mother must hurry to the store to get items for dinner, or else Father might get angry. He expects warm food the second he waltzes in the door from another day of whatever he does.

She straightens her white blouse and pale blue skirt before sliding into the driver's seat of the tiny beat up rusted red Ford truck. Glancing into the rear-view mirror, she holds the smile for her three year old baby boy in his light blue jean overalls and plain white tee. The only thing keeping her going would be the coos and giggles coming from her child because at the ripe age of twenty-one, she's miserable.

Turning the key, it doesn't start. With a heavy sigh, she continues until the fuel ignites and she's backing out of the driveway and away from the two bedroom, one bath, run down house. The grass grows knee high and the paint chips away from the paneling. Inside the wallpaper is tinted yellow and thankfully the floors are tiled or else they'd be revolting. The young Mother dreams of a medium sized house where her child can grow up happily, yet every night when Father comes home, those dreams shatter until he leaves at the break of dawn.

Very few cars line the roads as Mother drives carefully to the grocery store in the middle of town. She rarely comes into the town of Hollow Bastion for she knows no one at all. Hollow Bastion is the town they moved to, to get a fresh start away from the glares and stares of the people she used to call friends. Even when she comes with her son to sell the small basket of odd flowers that she grows, no one converses with her. Sometimes she'll wish she did so she could let her boy get away for just a little while with the excuse of being babysat.

The light clicks down from green to red, sending it's hues through the thick rain splashing down from the sky above. Windshield whippers swish back and forth with the same rhythm as the truck idles in place for the light to signal green for go. Leaning back against the headrest, she let's her eyes drift shut for a split second with the image of her laughing child in her head.

But the image is broken as tormented cries ring in her eardrums. Turning in her seat, she sees the tears streaming down the cherubic face. Mother reaches her arm around the seat and lets her fingertips graze over his balled fist that bangs against his leg. "What's wrong sweetheart? Tell Mommy what's wrong?"

Sniffling through the sobs, the child points a wary finger to the right, where the seat rests empty. "There's a s-scary man."

"There's no one there sweetie." says Mother as she swivels back around in her seat. Seeing that it's her turn to cross the intersection, she moves her foot off the brake. Halfway to the other side of the road, the child screams at the top of his lungs. Mother's attention switches to the mirror to check on her son just as she's slammed against her door.

The airbag fails to release and her forehead smashes against the steering wheel, crimson oozing out of the gash on her temple. Glassy eyes attempt to focus as she fumbles to check on the child. Mother's mouth presses firmly together at the sight of glimmering blood running down her child's face from the slash moving from the tip of the right eyebrow to the bridge of his nose. Showing that he's okay, he attempts to reach out to grasp Mother, but can not. She extends her bloody fingers toward him and he wraps his around hers. "Be strong...for Mommy...okay Squall?"

More teardrops cascade from the corners of the young child's eyes as Mother's head leans on her arm and the edge of the seat, her hand slipping from his. "M-Mommy! Mommy wake up!"

"_She'll never wake up. You're all alone now and mine for the plucking."_ states the voice of the man that no one but the child could see.

As men and women scurry over to the crash to try and get the wailing child out, he only screams more as the figure, as clear as day, chuckles at the fear on the child's face.

* * *

I bolt up out of bed and hold my face in my hands. Sweat sticks to my skin as it cools from the cool air drifting in from my open window. I brush away the chestnut hair that hangs over the sharpening angles of my face before rubbing at the back of my neck.

_That dream again...no that nightmare where he haunts me. He'll never leave me alone at this rate. Wherever I go, he follows and where he follows, so does misfortune._

A flash of platinum long hair that falls below his waist appears in my sights. Relentless and cold blue-green orbs seem to materialize out of thin air, along with the rest of his body. Pitch black slacks are tied to his legs by a leather belt and matching leather straps on the thighs. A pale gray dress shirt sits comfortably underneath a flowing trench coat that matches his pants and boots. Fingerless gloved hands hang at his sides, all the more threatening. _"I see you had that memory again."_

"Leave me alone you Demon trash!"

"_Shh, you would hate to wake up that Father of yours. He'd surely beat you senseless if you did."_

Hugging my legs to my chest, I rest my head on my knees, showing all the weakness that is me. "Please leave me alone Sephiroth. Just one night's sleep...please?" I plead with a slight whine in my voice.

"_Now if I did that, what kind of Guardian Demon would I be? Letting you recuperate is not in the job description." _A door down the hall slams and I feel myself cower further into myself. _"See what you've done Squall? He's coming for you now. All because you can't take the pain or the blame for your Mother's death."_

Whispering into the material of the sweatpants, I mentally pray for Dad to keep walking to the bathroom next to my room. "It's not my fault...you did it...it's not my fault..."

The doorknob digs into the wall as Dad throws the door open. His slight scientist frame is all a ruse for the damage he can do to someone. Raven colored hair is pulled back out of his face and the glasses sit crooked on his nose, in front of those menacing empty dark eyes.

Sephiroth appears behind him and leans forward, whispering in his ear, _"He woke you up Hojo. He should be punished for it. You're a man of science and he should cower and do everything that you say because you're the better person...He's the main reason Lucrecia is dead."_

Stomping forward, Dad glares at me over the rims of his glasses, "Get up, now!" Knowing not to question or hesitate, I slip out from underneath the covers and stand up, keeping my eyes on my feet. "Go make me breakfast and if you screw it up again, you'll regret it. I was nice last time."

I calmly walk out of my bare bedroom that only holds a dresser, bed, table, and a petite closet. Once I turn the corner, I dash into the kitchen and rush through cooking his eggs. Not that I know how to cook them after sixteen years of living with him without Mom. Once done, I scrub the skillet clean and set his plate on the table. In no time at all, he strides into the tiny, yet clean kitchen and stares down at the eggs. Thankfully, Sephiroth is no where in sight. But that doesn't mean he's not here. I'm not a medium or a psychic so I can't see him all the time.

"These are no good!" The plate soars by my head and crashes into the cabinets to right of the sink, in the corner between the sink and stove.

Before I can blink, his fist slams into the side of my head, knocking me to the side and against the other counter. "Get the hell out of here! I don't want to see your face!"

Stumbling away from him, I hurry to my room and lock the door. I remind myself that it could have been worse if Sephiroth had been there. He plays off of Dad's emotions and fuels his anger and false belief that I'm the reason that Mom is dead, while in reality it is his own. She wouldn't have been out there that night if he wasn't such a complete control freak.

Leaning against the door, I slide down till I meet the floor. Letting my eyes drift shut I only pray that I'm kept safe at least for the night. Before letting sleep take hold of me once more, I lift my hand up and place it on the side of the head where he struck me. I force all my focus and energy on that one spot and within seconds the pain is gone.

* * *

~Sora Kaze~

_All I've ever wanted is to have a friend that cares and wants to be there for me so I can do the same for them. But I can't seem to cross the chasm of hate, which these people put out, that surrounds me._

I'm eight years old and starting the third grade in a new school that's in this new town...Hollow Bastion. But I'm really not scared at all. I want to make new friends and maybe even tell them what I can do. Forest green eyes appear in front of me as Mom brushes my brown hair, that spikes every which way, with her fingers. "Now sweetie, it'll be okay."

"Mom calm down. It's only third grade. I'm going to make a ton of friends! See you after school!" I reassure her as I jump out of the car and make my way to the steps of the elementary school. I glance back once to see her push back her long spiraling milk chocolate hair. She gives me a smile before finally pulling away to get to work.

_Why does she have to freak out so much? She knows that I'm...what was the word she used...oh yeah, empathic, so I'm obviously going to be freaked out if she is since I'm so close to her. My first year in public school and I hope I can keep my gift under control..._

Taking a deep breath I look at the empty schoolyard. Mom got me here half an hour late because she got lost, but I don't mind. I don't mind having to go in alone either, I want to show how brave I can be.

As I take the first step, I look up at the doors to see a woman standing there, a woman that hadn't been there earlier. Short blonde hair barely touches her neck as two tresses stick up off her head and lean back toward the rest, almost looking like antennae. Electric emerald eyes shine as they lock onto my own bright cerulean eyes. Midnight leather pants, that are embroidered with tiny lightning bolts,which cling to her slim legs and end at her matching boots. A similar black corset with yellow stitching strangles her torso while a stiff, short ebony jacket fans out around her ribcage.

"Who are you?" I demand, already knowing that she's not connected to the school nor is she human.

"_Well hi there, my name's Larxene. I'm here to watch over you Sora. Now are you ready to go inside, I'll lead you to your homeroom?"_

"No thank you. I already know where I have to go."

I walk around her and into the the school. As my sneakers smack against the swept tile floors, I hear no other footsteps behind me, yet her presence never dissipates. As I reach the door that will lead to my homeroom, I feel her hand fall on my shoulder. I cock my head to the side to meet her eyes. "What?"

"_Last chance squirt. You guarantee me that little soul of yours and I'll make sure that your life is the best yet. Anything you ask for and I'll get it for you."_

Shrugging my shoulder, her hand falls away and I face the door, lifting my hand to the knob. "No. Mom told me that my soul is mine and that I shouldn't give it to any unless it's God. So go away, I have to go to class and make friends."

She scoffs at me, _"Be that way. But you'll regret it and when you change your mind, I'll be waiting."_

Opening the door, I catch the teacher's attention as I take the spot in front of the class. The kind lady smiles at me and gestures to the class, "Boys and girls, this is our new student, Sora Kaze. Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

_I want to make best friends and I don't want to keep secrets. Not anymore...not ever._

"I moved here from Twilight Town. I was home schooled because my mom didn't think people would understand my gift of empathy."

A child in the back raises his hand for the teacher's attention, "What's empathy?"

Staring wide-eyed at me, the woman leans against her desk, "It's where someone feels the emotions of someone else."

Whispers curse through the class and I feel the color drain from my face at the sight of Larxene speaking low to several of them. Taking a deep breath I turn to woman. "Where can I sit?" She shakily points to a seat in the far corner and I take it without complaint or hesitation.

* * *

My eyelashes graze over my cheeks as they flutter open. Staring at the ceiling, I can't help but sigh. Usually I'm woke up by my brother Roxas who was born a week after Dad died in that work accident and we had moved here to Hollow Bastion.

Due to the fact that I had outed myself out about my ability, I decided when Roxas was born, that I would help him excel in everything. I tutored him through all the classes that he had, had trouble with, all while keeping my own grades up. After graduating with honors, I started to work at a gas station to help pay bills and save up for college tuition for my younger brother.

This past year when he graduated early and was signed up for college in beautiful city of Destiny Islands, Mom died of a heart attack from all the stress of life. As well as the fact that she didn't take care of herself like she should have. Despite everything, I sent Roxas off to college and out of this tiny two bedroom one bath apartment. I earn enough money to pay the bills anyway. Unfortunately, I hadn't saved enough money to support Roxas' college costs completely but he continues to assure me that his job on the campus is amazing.

Swinging my legs over the lip of the small bed, I close my eyes and search the emotions around me that might not be my own. Larxene's sticks out, but she must not want to be seen just yet, for she doesn't come forward. Sadly, she keeps the other spirits away and all I want to be able to do is help them.

I move to my closet and pull out my work uniform. Mere ivory slacks and a matching collared shirt. After showering, I dress into the attire and as I'm tying the laces of my tennis shoes, Larxene appears leaning against the closet door. "What is it?"

"_I just want to know how you've managed to keep a job this long. Usually someone figures out who you are and you're laid-off."_

"I've kept my mouth shut and I do all I can to be-"

"_Perfect. Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever you want to do. Haven't changed your mind yet have you?"_ I shake my head no. _"That's a real shame. I could probably get you enough money to live comfortably for the rest of your life...along with money to walk your brother through all the schooling he wants."_

"I don't want to listen to your bribery right now Larxene. I have to get to work."

Throwing my long, thick jacket on over my outfit, I rush out the door. The less time I spend around her, the better. She's one demon I'm sure is like no other. She acts kind now because she's offering again but I know she's getting impatient and that's when things get nasty. Those are the nights I stay far away from everything and hide in the park so all she can hurt is me.

Walking fast, on the verge of a jog, I make it to the gas station in record time. Yet, my optimism seems to melt away along with the heat in my body as I look through the windows and into the store. The boss towers above the current manager with Larxene grinning beside him.

_I won't let her think that she's won this round. At least I know for a fact that not all demons can do that...only if they're powerful enough or if that's how they play their game. Others like to see their victims squirm._

The bell above the door frame chimes as I walk inside. The professional man turns to me with a sneer. He shoves his way past me and out the door without a word to me. I step up next to the boss I've come to know over the past few months and I can feel the pity, sympathy, and sorrow radiating off of him. Turning his back to me, he coughs to clear his throat. "I hate to be the one to tell you this Sora. The CEO has ordered your termination immediately. Your last paycheck is on the counter. You've been paid up to today. I'm sorry Sora. I don't know what happened just now."

"It's okay...I'll get another job." Stuffing the envelope in the inner pockets of my jacket, I head back home to look over the classified ads. The people on the sidewalk seem to part for me as I walk through the downtown area. Not even muggers or thugs will approach me, probably sensing the evil that hovers around me like my own personal black cloud.

Unlocking the door to my apartment, Larxene stares at me over the threshold. _"I told you Sora. No one wants to hire or work with such a freak. You should just hand over that soul of yours now. I promise it won't hurt...too much."_ Her speech ends in a shrill laugh as she vanishes from my radar.

I stride straight to the kitchen and pull out the newspaper, determined to find something and show this demon wrong. To show her that I can do anything with the faith I hold in my body.

_It's a shame that my faith isn't a device used to repel demons. No, it just attracts them. Yet I feel that faith crumpling slowly as the days wear on. Questions that I should never think are filling my head. I don't want to question God's will...I don't want to question anything...I just want to live a life of happiness with trials that don't involve a fallen angel's henchmen._

Flipping the pages, I feel my heart swell and the tears spill over the brims of my eyes. As I form myself into a ball on the wooden chair, I pray with everything that I have, that someone or something comes to help me...that it doesn't have to get rid of Larxene. It doesn't have to do much really. I just need a strength boost and I need it soon or I have a feeling that she's going to chisel me away bit by bit where I might just fall into the clutches of hell and won't ever be able to escape.

_I just need someone I can talk to..._


	2. Chapter 2

_I meant to put this up sooner but Bleach came on before I could. I hope you all enjoy it_

Special Thanks: Dragi, SarcasticProcrastinator-AMLF, shebjay

* * *

Calling All Angels

Chapter 2

* * *

~Zexion Shiki~

The following morning, I woke up to silence, the silence that I've slowly grown accustomed to. It beats having to have to listen to Marluxia prattle on with his idle threats. I know that he can hurt me if he wished to, but I haven't pushed him to that point yet and I don't plan on doing so either.

I pull on my coal slacks and boots before shrugging on my freshly ironed, white button-up shirt. Stepping in front of the mirror, I work on applying my equally black tie, stopping to wonder how my eyes have turned into such a dull shade from their once light, misty blue. Or, why my lips are bitten and on the verge of bleeding.

_Lack of sleep and food, bundled with stress and anxiety, I suppose. Always rushing around and never stopping...hoping that maybe, just maybe, I can outrun this Demon. No...I must truly be tired if I'm thinking that again._

Not able to look at myself any longer, I shrug my coat on, stuff my wallet into an inner pocket, and hurry out the door. Freshly fallen snow lies on the ground, at the side of the steps, leading out of the apartment building, and I feel myself admiring it. The beauty of it captures so many to the point of photographing it and frolicking through it. On the flip side, it causes colds and possible deaths. When it melts, it brings about slush and hospital visits. Two sides to, the same coin.

"_Unlike you my dear child."_ states Marluxia as he appears behind me. Attempting to ignore him, I mold into the crowd that leads to a livelier part of Hollow Bastion where all the stores occupy. _"You can try and hide from me all you wish Zexion...I will have that pure soul of yours."_

Snapping, I hiss at him under my breath, "And what makes me so special?" No one hears me but the Demon.

"_Your old and wise soul has gone through so many trials. You have the eyes that can see the things people do not wish to, for it is far to painful for them. They live on the Earthly realm while, even though you walk among them, you live in a more spiritual sense."_

Snorting, I turn a corner and fold into another mob of bodies.

_Only another block till the shop...I just have to make it a little longer. Once there, I can leave this Demon out in the cold of the world where he belongs._

Trying to bide my time, I change the subject. "Why can't you go into where I work Demon?"

"_Aw Zexion, you can call me by name. It won't hurt...much."_ A soft chuckle parts his lips, _"You see, there was a woman that bought that place. She was highly religious and knew much of the supernatural. The first thing she did was cleanse that building. Then she spoke with a minister at the church and he blessed it. Once that was done, she put a barrier on those very walls. Unless I have a human form, I'm not aloud to set foot in or I'm sent back down there, having to explain why I would be so stupid."_

Reaching out, I let my fingertips wrap around the handle to the bookstore half, since I don't work in the coffeehouse part. "Well this is where I bid you goodbye, Demon."

"_Please don't call me that. Call me Marluxia."_

Dismissing his plead, I step inside the warm and holy place. If I could, I would probably live here. The serenity of this bookstore-coffeehouse fills me with happiness that I haven't known outside of this place. Short raven hair, with silver streaks already appearing, stops in front of me. Hard, yet gentle, dark eyes stare into my own. The suit that always adorns my boss's body isn't there. In it's place is a plain pair of jeans and a t-shirt while his deep red jacket hangs on his arm, ready to be put on. "What's going on sir?"

"Call me Auron now Zexion. I'm not going to be working here any longer." My worried expression propels him to continue. "Instead, I will be managing the sister store, which I set up earlier this week, in Twilight Town. I'm putting you in charge of this store. You'll be my assistant manager. So, take care of the workers and the inventory here."

"Why would you do this?"

Auron smiles at me, the first one I've received since working here since the original owner passed. "You love this store as much as I do. I know you'll take good care of her. I'll be back every other month to make sure everything it going smoothly. But if you need any help, my number is in the office. Take care son." His hand claps my shoulder before he walks out, into the weather and out of the heat.

_Assistant manager? Son? I've never been called that since my parents died, a few years back. Much less have someone care about me. But I'm getting somewhere in life. The pay will be better now and I could fix this place up a little bit to draw in more customers...yeah...I could._

Taking a deep breath, I turn to the counter. By the time I have the cash register ready to go I realize that I'll be in need of workers. I certainly can't run this business all by myself. Hopefully that ad Auron put out earlier this week will have some effect. Glancing through the bookshelves, I spot the empty slot where someone should stand at the counter to serve drinks and pastries. Auron always talked about hiring some talented person to play melodies for our customers, but he never got around to it. I should start searching for one to make that dream a reality.

The petite brass bell above the light, violet French doors chimes softly. Long slim fingers unwrap themselves from the golden handle. An inky leather jacket covers down to his ribcage while the rim is lined with faux white fur. A white v-neck lies inside while brown strings thread through each side of the v, making the shirt much more elegant than it is. Matching combat boots lightly tap the tiled floor instead of the usual smack, showing the polite tendencies this man must have. Short chocolate locks end at the nape of his neck while the bangs are swept to the sides and tucked behind his ears. Those hurricane blue eyes fall onto me and I feel the sensation of...power?...friendship?...loneliness?

As he strides over, I break the silence, "Are you here for a job?"

The brunet raises the eyebrow connected to the diagonal scar over his nose, "You're hiring?"

"I need someone to run the bookstore and coffeehouse sections. Right now it's just me."

He seems to debate it for a second, probably wondering how _any_ money is made if I'm the only worker left. "The bookstore is fine with me. Did this place just open or something?"

I tilt my head to the side, looking around at dull wood paneling and the scoffed wooden floors. "No...but I'm trying to fix it up. I'm the assistant manager. So, if you would like to come in Saturday morning, you can help me polish and clean everything."

"Sure, my name's Squall."

"Zexion." The old grandfather clock in the midst of the couches, where people sit to read, chimes noon. "I'm going to go get some lunch. Would you like it if I picked you up something?" I suggest as I step from behind the counter. "I assume you know how to work a cash register?"

"Yeah I know how and you don't have to. I'll be fine."

I shrug and head for the door, "When I get back I'll show you around. I'm sure no customers will come and don't think about raiding the money. I know exactly how much is in there." Squall merely snorts, while I stick my arms through my coat and walk out the door.

_For some reason, I trust leaving him there. Something about him tells me that I can. I've come to not go against those feelings one gets in the pit of their stomach. They're usually right on the dot in the end._

After picking up a hot chocolate and a bagel, which I ate on the way, I end up in the park. Sitting on my regular bench, I gaze out at the frozen pond where ducks usually are in the bits of spring. Sighing, I raise the Styrofoam cup to my lips. Yet before I can eagerly drink the blistering liquid, Marluxia appears by the frost bitten tree that hangs over me. _"You know the only reason he let you have the store was because he doesn't want to be around you anymore."_

"You're a liar."

"_It'll fail and you'll have to sell that place by the end of the year. Let's see...it's November 1st...not much longer Zexion, till you're jobless once more."_

Snapping up to stand, I glare at him, "What do you know? You're not a seer, you're a Demon! Now get away from me!" I yell as I launch my cup at him. The top breaks off and the scalding light brown liquid drips down the side of the tree where Marluxia had once stood.

"What did the tree ever do to you?"

I spin around with a horrified look, as I spot another person. Flaming spikes cascade down to his shoulders while one bundle hangs down between emerald eyes; a reverse violet teardrop is tattooed under each eye. Sharp angles of his healthy face disappear into the orange and yellow checkered scarf wrapped around his neck. A musty gray trench-coat covers a deep orange shirt and worn out jeans, which end at thick snow boots. His height staggers over me at a tall six foot, and possible inches, while I stand at a small five foot six inches. Keeping my mouth shut, I take a safety step back.

Throwing his hands up in front of him in defense, he cracks a smile. "Sorry, just joking, I promise." He takes a step forward, letting those long fingers trail through his hair for no apparent reason other than habit. "Look, are you okay?"

"I'm fine thank you."

"Well, it just looked like that guy was giving you trouble. I suggest going back to your job, where you'll be safe if anything else. People like him will stop at nothing. Just be careful."

Blinking slowly at his sweet smile and kind words, I see the outline of something extending behind him. The area behind him, where the outline retains, is blurry while everywhere else is not. Taking a hesitant step forward, the shape becomes more solid. I subconsciously extend my hand toward him, hoping that my plan will work. As soon as his own hand comes in contact with mine, as we shake, I see clearly what has captured my attention.

Pearl white feathers hang from the curved bones of the wings attached to his back. A quartet of wings, two on each side of him, span a total of about twelve feet. The elegance and beauty seems to stun me. Yet I find myself releasing my grip and turning away. His eyes lock onto mine and I miss the site of them curling back into where I'm not allowed to glimpse. The second that our eyes unlock from one another, I feel myself gaining back some control over my body. One, two, three, four steps away is when I realize that I'm leaving. Snapping my whole form around, I search for the words that I can say to make him stay a second longer. I let those words leave my lips, "Thank...you..." but no one is there to receive them.

~Squall Leonhart~

Stretching my arms out over my thin, gray blanket, I glance at the clock on my bedside table. Horror flows through me at the site of the time, 12:24 P.M. Throwing the sheets back, I quickly dress in my usual attire before peeking my head out of my door.

_Hopefully my boss will understand why I'm so late for my shift. Being an assistant to a mechanic isn't a big deal unless no one is there to fill in for me, at least until I arrive. Sephiroth must have messed with that alarm clock of mine. It's not the first time either. As much as I wanted a decent night sleep, I'd much rather have a job supporting me._

I look straight ahead into the kitchen and notice no sign of movement. Furtively stepping out, I glance to my right to see Dad's door shut tight. Tentatively striding down the hallway, I make sure that no sound emits from the loose floorboards in this rundown house. Pressing my ear against the thin door to his room, I strain my ears to hear as little as breathing.

_It is Tuesday. So he must have already gone to work...thankfully leaving me alone this morning. He must have been too worn out already, which only delays the thrashing I'll be getting soon. Most people that find out, wonder why I don't leave and they ask, I only counter with that fact that they haven't bothered to turn him in. Or, offer me a place either. As much as I want to get out of this place...I can't seem to hold either a job or my own apartment for very long. Sephiroth has always managed to keep me here, one way or another._

I stuff my wallet in my pocket, making sure I hook the chain, that's attached to it, on my belt loop. Once my house keys are in my other pocket, I walk out and begin the half a mile to work. Sephiroth keeps at my heels but stays silent the whole walk there. He's being smug and confident of what he's done. Probably knowing what the outcome will be just as well as I do. Standing in front of Cid's Auto, I can't help but to get the feeling of fear. Thankfully, Sephiroth vanishes from my radar.

_I know very well that when you feel fear that it just creates a door for dark things to creep into your mind. I don't want to give anything the chance to put doubt into my head...but sometimes it just can't be helped._

Short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a cigarette hanging on his lips, are the things that define Cid himself. He dresses in his mechanic uniform, of dark blue pants and shirt with his name stitched onto the right breast of it. Stopping in front of me, he hands me an envelope with a sorrowful look on his face. "Sorry kid. You're a great help and all, but I need someone I can rely on. Your two hours late to your shift and I've been up to my neck in work. This kinda job just ain't for you."

I take the envelope from him and turn on my heel. As I walk away, I push my thumb under the lip of the paper and drag it across. Pushing the torn top back, I peer inside to see my last paycheck; $300. That's defiantly not enough to cover the bills and the groceries. Dad's job in scientific research barely makes enough every other week to add up to anything, and he usually keeps his paycheck for himself.

Sliding the envelope into one of the inner pockets of my jacket, I make my way back home, taking the long way so that I can stop by the bank. Once it's deposited into Dad's account, I leave the glares of the bank. Ever since I "came out of the closet" as everyone says, no one really wants to have anything to do with me. That's when the beatings became more frequent and more brutal because, he not only had me to blame for Mom's death, but he had a completely new reason to be furious with me.

Stopping mid-walk, I find myself at a small church. Few people go to it, yet it thrives nonetheless. I reach the third step when the hair on the back of my neck stands on end. _"Where are you going Squall?"_ comes the sly voice of the Demon. Taking a deep breath, I root myself to the spot. _"A church? You think that we haven't infiltrated every possible place in this pathetic world? My kind lurks around every corner just waiting to snatch someone up. We make sure you all are in pain, every waking second, because if you're not, then we must not be doing our job."_

"Leave me alone."

"_You killed your Mother. Your Father hates you. No friends are here to support you. No distant family wants to help you. People _avoid_ you. You're not wanted by religion for what you are. Not even _God_ wants you."_

Tears prick at my eyes, but I force them back by biting down on my lip. Backing away from the carved doors of the church, I turn with my tail between my legs and keep walking, leaving Sephiroth standing there with a smirk on his face.

_He got what he wanted, so he should be thrilled. He broke me again. Why should today be any different?_

My legs don't stop until something seems to tug at the back of my mind. Glancing up at the sign of the shop, I wonder why I'm here. I push the door open to the store, Tranquil Escape, and find myself met with rows of bookshelves. In the back, I manage to see another counter with petite tables and comfortable chairs in front. The words 'café au lait' sprawled across a sign in a black, French script. Yet, the only person in the place is a man standing at the cash register. His slate colored hair is cut short, while some falls down to hide the right side of his face. A thin blue eyebrow rises as I step inside, letting the door close, and the bell sound. His black and white attire are fresh, and not a bit out of place. The confidence steaming off of him seems as though he's the exact opposite of myself.

I stride over to the counter and he meets my gaze, "Are you here for a job?"

"You're hiring?"

"I need someone to run the bookstore and coffeehouse sections. Right now it's just me."

I glance to the side for any sign of Sephiroth only to find him glaring at me through the window.

_Sephiroth didn't seem to follow me in here. Usually he'd have appeared inside and ruined everything by now. I do need a job though and he doesn't seem like a total snob._

"The bookstore is fine with me. Did this place just open or something?"

He looks past me, "No...but I'm trying to fix it up. I'm the assistant manager so if you would like to come in Saturday morning, you can help me polish and clean everything."

"Sure, my name's Squall."

"Zexion." An old grandfather clock in the midst of the couches, where people sit to read, chimes noon. "I'm going to go get some lunch. Would you like it if I picked you up something?" He asks as he steps out from behind the counter, letting me take his place. "I assume you know how to work a cash register?"

"Yeah I know how and you don't have to. I'll be fine."

He merely shrugs his small shoulders and reaches for his coat. Only to pause as he sticks an arm through, "When I get back I'll show you around. I'm sure no customers will come and don't think about raiding the money. I know exactly how much is in there." I snort at his accusation as he walks out the door.

Sitting on the stool, I lean my head back against the wall and close my eyes. Even though I got plenty of sleep, my body is still dragging. Before I can even begin to relax, that little bell signals someone striding into the store. Ready to help this person who must have wandered in here by mistake, I open my eyes and feel my breath leave me instantly.

The tiny bit of sunlight that streams through the windows makes his flaxen hair, almost, appear golden. Most of the short tresses spike up, and backward, while some falls to the sides of his face and above his eyes. Bright, pale blue eyes scan over the store until they fall onto me. Skin that would look sickly on anyone else, appears beautifully on him. Heavy brown boots are almost obscured by this long cut navy jeans. Taking off his plain black jacket, reveals a sleeveless dark gray vest with the zipper only pulled up to his collarbone; with the neck flaring out. He hangs it on the coat rack by the door before taking a step.

I don't realize that I had been staring until he's right in front of me. Immediately trying to move away from him, I slide off the stool and walk around the counter. "Can I help you with anything?"

"I'm looking for a certain book and no one seems to have it."

Out of habit, I tuck my hair back behind my ear, "I just started, but I could help you look."

His cold exterior brushes me off, "That's okay. I can do that myself."

Sighing, I push myself back onto my perch and watch as he begins down the isles of books. He idles once or twice, but within a few minutes, he has what he's been looking for. I take the book from him and ring it up, a mere ten dollars in all. Reaching over to grab the bill from his grip, my fingers brush over his. A warm tingling sensation of empowerment flushes through me, but I push it down, beneath the surface. Once I have the money in the correct slot, I turn my attention back to him. His eyes are locked onto my neck and I can't help but feel self-conscious. That's when it hits me.

_I can't heal everything yet. My powers aren't that fully developed._

"Did someone hurt you?"

Putting on a fake smile, I dodge the subject, "Enjoy your book."

Seeming to take the hint, he swivels around on his heel. Grasping the handle, he turns back to me once more. "Someone as special as you shouldn't take what's handed to you, but you should strive for more." and with that he walks out with a quartet of wings extending from his back.

I stand there with the wind knocked out of me by his words when I realize that he left his leather jacket. I run to the window to see if he's still out there, but it's as though he vanished from sight. Taking the coat in my hands, I reach into the pockets and find a business card, just what I was looking for. Holding the card, I hug the jacket to my chest.

_An investigator...a PI for the police and personal needs...Cloud Strife._

~Sora Kaze~

I sit at the kitchen table, while I eat my frosted wheat cereal, and flip through the newspaper for jobs. Swinging my feet back and forth, I sigh as I turn yet another page. Scanning down, I almost spit my mouthful across the room at the site of one of he ads for a job at Tranquil Escape.

_That's the store Mom had taken over and refurbished and everything! Maybe I should at least walk down there. They sure do have open positions if it's a double store. _

Jumping up out of my seat, I toss my bowl in the sick for later cleaning, and rush back into my room, slipping into corduroy pants and long sleeved, white shirt. Hopping on one foot while I tie my boots, I make my way to the door. Double checking my laces, I throw my powder blue jacket on over my shirt, careful not to bunch it up, and sprint out the door. People shoot me odd glances, but all the same, they turn away once I flash my own upbeat grin.

"_What makes you so sure that they'll hire you?"_

Skidding around a corner, I only smile at Larxene, not caring what she has to say. Knowing that someone is taking care of my mom's shop is enough to keep me ecstatic, and shielded from Larxene's gibes. Within fifteen minutes I'm standing in front of the French doors that ring so clearly in my memory from the few visits I had to this peaceful place. Because of Larxene, I was always scared to go around my family, worried that she would terrorize them, as she has done me.

"Excuse me." says a soft voice to my right. "I need to get in there."

I hadn't even known I was blocking people from eating into the store. A man slightly shorter than me, not by much, with odd blue-gray hair and matching eyes, goes inside. Taking a deep breath, I follow in suit. Peeling off my coat, I hang it next to the other two identical ones. Giving a quick glance over my shoulder, I notice that Larxene has remained outside. She sneers at me one last time before vanishing.

"I sold a book while you were gone." the taller brunet says to the other.

"Good now all we need is..." he finally turns his attention to the one standing behind him...me. "What can I do for you?"

Smiling, I try not to sound needy. "I wanted to know if you have any more jobs open. Oh I'm Sora Kaze by the way."

The shorter appears to be the one running the show, because he doesn't consult the other at all. "I have a spot open in the café. I'm Zexion Shiki, the assistant manager. Auron is the main manager, but he works over at the sister store now."

The brunet nods at me, "Squall Leonhart. Nice to meet you Sora."

"Thanks for the job! I've always wanted to work here since my mom died. She used to own this place but I only came here once or twice. When do I start?"

Zexion motions for me to follow him, "You start now." He leads me into the kitchen in the back. "I'm assuming you know how to work all of this equipment and if you don't, then you'll ask?" I nod and he continues. "Good. I've already spoken with Squall and we'll be coming in Saturday to spruce up the place. I'll be here about eight in the morning so if you want to come, go ahead. We're closed on holidays and Saturday and Sunday. But, if the work persists, I might be here Sunday, as well."

_There's no way I could possibly turn down someone that cares about this place as much as Mom did. To make her proud, I'll do it all._

"Then I'll be here at eight, too."

Zexion nods and I can feel the good mood radiating off of him. He seems like the kind of guy that's extremely smart, yet it appears as though he's more of the loner type. I might just be able to help him, now that Larxene won't come in here. Picking up the pace, as I busy myself with running around brewing up some coffee, I watch as he walks back up to the front of the store as, surprisingly enough, more customers come in. Among them is one person that stands out, among the rest.

His abnormal silver hair, that falls in his eyes and just past his shoulders, sets him apart from the rest, but the intense aquamarine orbs are just as strange. His all black attire, from shirt to shoes doesn't, make his skin seem ashen but, as though he's dusted with snow during daybreak.

Before I know it, his slender fingers are waving in front of my face. "You might want to snap out of it. Those customers will be back here anytime and I want to be first."

His air of charisma sends me right into a frenzy of serving and mixing. By the time I'm handing him his glass, four more people have lined up. As I pour more hot liquid into mugs and send these people to their tables, my eyes keep drifting to the far table where he sits, sipping, and looking at me. Once I've collected all of the money, and stowed it in the register, I find myself drained as another wave of people enter the store, some staying up there while some being making there way back here, to me.

"Getting tired already?"

Shaking my head, I bring myself back into focus to notice him leaning on the counter. "No, not at all, I could go all day long if I had too."

"Is that so?" he says, as a silver eyebrow arches. "Well it looks like you'll have plenty of customers to tend to, handsome. I'll just be on my way." Leaning closer so our noses almost touch, I feel his hand curl into mine before he pivots and walks away.

_I want to call out and stop him. Not because I don't know his name or the fact that he was actually teasing me, but because of the fact that the feelings he put off weren't of over confidence or superiority, but of sadness and a sense of duty._

Uncurling my fingers I find a twenty dollar bill with a name scrawled across it. As soon as I take my eyes away from it and return, the letters are gone, along with any other mark on the freshly printed paper. Sighing, I turn my attention to the few figures heading toward me, as I put another pot of coffee on to brew.

_Riku..._


	3. Chapter 3

_It's only a mere 3,076 words but the next chapter will be longer. Backgrounds on our dear angels will come soon, as someone has asked on DA. But for now...let's both hope that Zexion, Squall, and Sora have their guardians come to save them. Cross your fingers!~_

Thanks go to my wonderful editors: April and SarcasticProcrastinator-AMLF  
As well as to the readers: SacraasticProcrastinator-AMLF, shebajay, Dragi

* * *

Calling All Angels

Chapter 3

* * *

~Zexion Shiki~

_Yesterday was a big hit. So many customers came, that we were swamped with sales. Not that it's a bad thing. All those customers had seemed to come out of no where, especially when no one had been in there for so long, and all at once. This turn of luck shows me that someone is indeed watching out for me._

The buzzing of my alarm goes off and I reach over, flicking the switch. Rubbing at my eyes, I sit up in bed, surprised at how well I slept. The groggy feeling tells me that I did, for once, sleep all night long. Knowing that I made it through the night without Marluxia whispering in my ear, and the noises that drive me crazy, I let a smile slip onto my lips. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and headed to my closet. Pulling out similar clothing as yesterday, I replace the white shirt with a light, baby blue one. Taking a seat on the edge of the mattress, I work on tying the long laces of my boots, when Marluxia appears next to me. "What do you want Demon? Can't you see I'm busy?"

My fingers slip from the strings as my head is jerked back, meeting the mattress as he looms above me. _"I'm getting impatient Zexion. I want your soul and I'll have it one way or another."_

All the fight washes out of me at the fact that he touched me, _actually_ hurt me. His grip loosens and I push myself off the bed. With only my left boot tied, the strings of the right slap around my feet as I run to the front door. I stuff my keys and wallet into my jacket pocket, before shrugging that onto my shoulders haphazardly. I dash out the door and just keep running, I don't even think about where. Letting my feet lead me, I dodge past people and skid around corners.

_I can't let him catch up to me. I have to get to work _now_!_

That's when I remember, there's a shortcut through the park, which leads to the store. I duck under peoples' limbs as the sun slips behind the foreboding clouds; they're dark again, signaling another snowfall. Those same people yell at me for running, but I ignore them as I make a quick dash across the road before the light turns green. Horns blare in my ears for being reckless, but I have to keep moving. Not watching where I'm going, my hip slams into the side of a bench. Gritting my teeth, I resist the urge to yelp. Instead, I take a deep breath and keep up a steady jog, trying not to inflame the ache in my bone and muscle.

Keeping my eyes out for Marluxia, I spot no human in the park. Pushing past dead, or dying, bushes and dodging swing sets, the frigid wind blows at me, chilling me to my core every second that I'm in it. Pushing forward, I feel my eyes go wide and my heart speed up, as if it could beat straight out of my chest. Fear and panic curses through me as I look up at the sneer on Marluxia's face. Swallowing hard, I decide on my plan.

_All I have to do is make it past him and back out onto the street, then I'm only thirty seconds away from my sanctuary. I don't think he'll let me passed though, nor will I be able to talk my way around him. He's too smart for that._

Taking his hands out of his pockets, Marluxia cocks his head to the side. _"Where are you going Zexion?"_

"Nowhere."

"_You got that right!"_ His laughs echo in my ears, a haunting melody.

Marluxia turns his gaze upward, staring at the dark sky, almost like he's hypnotized. Taking my cue, I attempt to dart past him, careful to keep a decent distance away. Unfortunately, my laces slip underneath me and I trip myself. Arms reach out and I assume that they're there to catch me, I'm proven only half wrong. I'm caught before I hit the ground, but once I'm upright, he throws me up against a tree. The back of my head slams against the bark, forcing me to moan in pain.

"_I'm sorry, did that hurt?"_ His fingers dive out and grab a hold of my chin, forcing me to look at him. _"You don't understand the position I'm in. I need your soul or I'm a dead man."_

"You weren't alive to begin with."

The comment makes his eyes blaze with anger, and jealousy. _"I would never want to be a human. You inferior dullards die...so easily."_

A shallow breath is all I'm granted, before his fingers link all the way around my slim throat. Slowly, my air is cut off and I can't peel his hand away, no matter how hard I try. I feel my feet slowly lift off of the ground and I dig my nails into his hand, but nothing works to my avail.

_Normally, I'd argue that death is a cruel term, that no one dies, that they merely cross over into the next world. Whether that world is Heaven or Hell or another go-around in this human one, I don't know. But I don't want to die here. I don't want to die this way. I know if I do...If I do die by his hand, there will be no saving me. I'll be in this demon's clutches and I'll never get away...I can't die..._

As black begins to spot my vision, I catch a flash of red and pink. The ground meets my body, even though I'm not sure how or why. Hands reach into my hazy sight, but I don't get to see the person that saved me, for my sight finally fails and my ears no longer hear...almost like a peaceful sleep.

~Squall Leonhart~

I grip at the calm darkness, not wanting to wake up. But I'm shoved, hard, out of my empty dreams. _"If you don't get up...Hojo will make sure you are."_ I curve the pillow around my head, a soft whimper escaping me. _"I'll even go get him Squall, don't think that I won't."_

Silence settles around me and the realization hits. I throw the pillow away and toss my sheets to the side. My eyes scan the room...but Sephiroth is no where to be seen. The sound of footfalls echo in the tiled hallway and I know what's coming next.

_I don't want this before I go to work...I can't deal with it!_

The second my feet hit the floor, I lunge for the door. Slamming it shut, I lock it, and slide down till I hit the ground. A fist slams into it, rattling the hinges and me along with it. Fear builds up in my gut as he pounds against the thick door. I feel the tears well up in my eyes, but I refuse to let them fall. I won't give him the benefit of making me cry. "Get your ass out here, Squall!"

"Go away!"

"How dare you talk to me that way, boy!"

_Please leave me alone...please, God, let him leave me alone..._

All commotion ceases almost immediately. Dad walks away and from the sound of it, he goes back to his room, or so I assume. Sighing heavily, I push myself to my feet and prepare for work. Thankfully enough, I took my shower the night before and don't have to skitter down the hall past Dad's room. Nonetheless, I pull out simple jeans and a white t-shirt, not caring as long as it's clean. All I want to do is get out of here. Stepping into my boots, I quickly lace them up, and unlock the door.

Opening it slowly, as to avoid it creaking and making any other unwanted noises, I peer around the door frame. The adjacent door to Dad's room is shut tight, with no signs of it opening. Taking my opportunity, I slip out and close the door as quietly as I can. Barely making a sound, I get to the kitchen and the hair on the back of my neck stands on end.

Snapping myself around, I spot a grinning Sephiroth, but more importantly, is the man in front creeping towards me. Before I can even process any thought, a thick book slams into my chest, knocking the wind out of me. Backing up, I run into the chairs of the table, but hurriedly shove them in front of me, only to be knocked to the floor. Dad's fingers grab at the plate he must have been eating off of, and launches it straight at my head.

Dodging just in time, I duck down to the floor, throwing my hands over my face and head, the plate shatters, sending a spray of shards over and around me. The toe of his boot slams into my shoulder, shoving the rest of me onto the ground. Kicks thrust against my knees, arms, stomach, and head...but I take it without uttering a word. More ceramic plates and glass bowls crash to the floor, while he tries to get at me better. As the onslaught begins to slow, I peek between my fingers and the blood oozing down my face, from a cut, in a location I'm not sure of. Dad stands in front of the drawers, as he yanks them all out, looking for a specific set of utensils.

Uncurling myself away from the cabinet, careful not to hit any shards of the various plates, I try to sneak away. The crunch as I move alerts him and I look up at Sephiroth, expecting him to be satisfied and done for the day. However, he's leaning against the wall, looking at me as though he believes he's won. The broken pieces scrape through my jeans and on my arms, as I try to crawl to the despicable demon.

"_You'll never win. I'll break you...I'll kill you before you could ever win."_

Feeling tears of anger gather at the corners of my eyes, I let out a yelp as I'm kicked in the hip. My body slams back down to the yellowed floor. Dad kicks me again, forcing me onto my back, and my eyes meet the object that dangles back and forth over me, never consistent with its target. The butcher knife gleams from the light as it swings, my eyes train perfectly on it.

"_He killed your wife Hojo. He'll never admit it. He might be your son by blood, but nothing more. Dispose of this blemish before it's too late and he kills you too."_

Dad cackles, "I'll make sure no one ever knows. No one cares about you! No one will even know you're gone."

"_Drop the knife, Hojo. If you do, I'll grant you what you want. I'll give you money, power, knowledge, women...anything that your heart desires and all you have to do is give me your son."_

"D-Dad don't! What would Mom think about you doing this?" I plead with him, hoping that this last card up my sleeve will work.

Sephiroth's glare snaps down to me. _"Shut up you!"_ His penetrating eyes turn back to Dad, even if I'm not sure that Dad can see him or not. _"It's what she wants Hojo. I've talked to her. She wants me to tell you to do away with this pathetic being she gave life to. She wants to be with you Hojo...just end it and you can have her back if you want."_

_He's lying. I know it and he knows it...but Dad has no idea. There's no way I can get through to him. I can't reason with a crazy person. I don't think a crazy person could reason with a crazy person. It's just not possible!_

"Yes, yes, I should kill him. I want my wife back! I'll do it for her!"

Hot tears leak out the corners of my eyes as I clamp them shut, not wanting to watch the last few seconds of my life...

~Sora Kaze~

Stretching my arms and toes, I push the comforter away and climb out of bed, still sleepy. I push myself up off the bed and make my way to the light switch, flicking it on. I leave the room and head towards the bathroom, where I begin brushing my teeth. As I look back into the mirror, I unscrew the cap to a bottle of fluoride, I spot Larxene. Almost gagging on the mouthwash, that I was swishing around my mouth, she giggles at me. _"You're so clumsy little Sora. I hope you had a good sleep."_

I spit the blue liquid into the sink and wash it out, turning to face her, "Why would you care?"

"_Because you have a busy day ahead of you, do you not?"_

_Always talking like that when she has a plan...sometimes it frightens me, but I'd never let her see the fear I hold inside of me. Half the time it's just empty threats anyway. I don't care what she says, I won't take any of it to heart. They're just words._

Splashing water on my face, I reach for a towel, when my head slams against the mirror. Groaning, I blink the water out of my burning eyes and stare at her multiple reflections from the cracked glass. She removes her hand from my brunet spikes and smirks at me. _"Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt?" _Droplets of blood leak from the miniscule cut just below my hairline. I move around her and leave the room, not wanting to stay in her presence. Angry doesn't even comprehend the emotions building inside of me. _"Where are you going Sora?"_

I grab a tissue and dab at the blood on my head as I walk back into my room. She stays away from me, allowing me to dress in my usual attire and get out the door. I keep my eyes on the ground, not bothering to look up at the sky, as I walk to work. However, I wouldn't call it work. I like what I do there, plus it gives me some time to be away from Larxene. Nonetheless, I basically jog my way there, perfectly aware that I can't outrun her, but be damned if I won't try.

All hope falls from the expression on my face as I stare at the closed sign on the door. Slightly desperate, I try all the doors, front and back, but none of them work. Peeking in through each of the large windows in the front, I realize that the lights are out in the whole store.

_Now what am I going to do? If I go back...it'll be like she won. No, there has to be a perfectly good reason why Zexion or Squall aren't here yet. Aah, we should all have a key in times like this. Maybe I'm being selfish...he is the owner right now, not me. It's not my store and it's not Mom's. I might as well go get something to eat, since I ran out without eating. Then, if it's still closed, I'll go hide out in a church._

After traveling a block to the local bakery, I buy a cheap bagel and go on my way. Passing back by the shop, I come to a realization that the store must be closed today for some reason and I continue on my way. Tomorrow, I'll have to make a note to get phone numbers, that way I won't be out of the loop. Pulling out my cell phone, I check the time. It's a little prepaid one, one where you have to buy the minutes. It's the only way I can survive. I can't afford a plan.

That's when the hair on my arms stands up. I quickly scan my surroundings, trying to locate Larxene, but she's no where to be seen. I take a cautious step forward and I spot the reason for my instinctual fear, but it's too late. My bagel drops from my hands, as a man shoves me to the side. Before I can gain my balance back, I'm pushed back towards the other man, by a hulking figure. In the midst of it, I catch the sight of a sign printed on the breast of their jackets, a gang sign.

Like a human ping pong ball, I'm bounced between the two to the point where I want to empty my stomach completely. But the final shove sends me to the sidewalk. As if it's a sign, the two men grab me by my arms and drag me into the alley beside another store, one a few lots down from Tranquil Escape. The leader of the other two appear before me, as I'm let go. His thick boot slams into my shoulder, forcing my face to press against the filthy cement.

"_I told you that you were going to have a busy day. Did you believe me? No, and this is the result for being so careless."_ comes the feminine hiss, that I _know_ is Larxene.

I catch sight of her standing behind the leader of the small gang; her arms crossed over her chest and a triumphant grin on her cherry lips. Flicking a strand of flaxen hair back in place, she leans over, whispering in the leader's ear. I don't know what she says to him, but I know it's not good; for the second she backs away, fists and feet barrel into me without warning.

"_If you agree to give me your beautiful soul, I'll make all the pain stop."_

In an attempt to shield my vital parts, I curl into myself, forming a weak human ball. Their hits impact on my head, arms, legs, back, and stomach, as they try to pull me away from myself.

"_You can make this easy on yourself. Just say the word, Sora, and it'll all be over."_

_I can't do this much longer. I don't want to die. But I don't want to give into her either. I...don't...can't...last much longer...I'm breaking._


	4. Chapter 4

_Gomensai for the time. But quality can't be rushed, right? So thanks again to SarcasticProcrastinator-AMLF for beta-ing this.^^ She's a lifesaver. (ooh now that candy sounds good right now XD )_

_As well to the readers that keep me going ^^ : SarcasticProcrastinator-AMLF, Dragi, shebajay, Froggiecool, sakurasapprentice, and corinne15999  
_

* * *

Calling All Angels

Chapter 4

* * *

_**~Wednesday November 3rd~**_

**~Zexion Shiki~**

_Am I dead? No...at least...I don't think I am. I think if I was, I'd have seen someone, be it good, or bad._

Fingers run through my hair, keeping me calm as I open my eyes to a place I'm not familiar with. The bed underneath me is covered in deep red sheets, while the walls are a pale shade of gray. A small, floral calender hangs from the wall across from me. Staring at the days that are checked off, I notice that it's still November 3rd...not like I'd be lucky enough to black out for an entire day. I turn to the side, where the person is probably sitting, to see bright crimson spikes trailing down to his shoulders. Bright emerald eyes soften as they notice I'm awake. "Are you okay?"

Running my hand over my face, he pulls his own hand away. "Where am I?"

Unlike the first time I saw him, he wears a deep green shirt, coupled with simple jeans. As he stands, his arms sweep out to his sides, gesturing towards the room, "You're in my room, in a shared apartment." he states confidently. "Now, are you okay? I found you lying on the ground. Can you tell me who did this to you?"

"You saw him, you tell me."

"I didn't see the 'pink haired man'."

"So you did see him."

Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, I can tell he's thinking of a way to get himself out of the question. "My name's Axel. What's yours?"

"What kind of name is that?"

"What kind of name is Zexion?" he shoots back.

Smirking, I throw my legs over the side of the bed, "I never told you my name, Axel. I'll be sure to give your name to the police, so they can put you down for stalking."

Mouth gaping open, I slip around him, noticing that I'm still fully dressed, save for my coat. As I'm walking out the door to his room, I appear in the living room. No TV sits on a stand, only a couple couches are laid out in the room. All the couches are the same musty gray color, proving it's an apartment. They match the bland color of the walls and carpet, apparently not being of higher quality. Nonetheless, I stride over to the closest couch, where my jacket is draped over the back. After I shrug into it, a hand wraps around my wrist. "You should take it easy." he says with a gentle voice.

"I'll stay and take it easy, if you tell me why you have wings." I propose, staring out the window to see the sun beginning to set.

_Where _did _the time go? It seems I had just woken up to Marluxia, and now I'm here, with a man that actually _wants_ to care for me. He doesn't know me, so why would he act like this? I'm nothing _that_ special to get worked up about. If he won't give me information, I won't give him any either._

"Well...you see, the thing is-"

But he's cut off as the door flies open. Both our gazes snap toward that direction to see a man with silver hair, that settles around his shoulders and in his face, and pale blue eyes. In only jeans, that seem to have a purple hue to them, and a short white shirt, he seems unaffected by the cold air spewing in the room from the outside. The trench-coat, that normally would've been clinging to his body, is wrapped around the figure in his arms. Blood leaks from pale pink lips, as well as from a cut above his eyebrow. But, what horrifies me the most, is the fact that the man in his arms has spiky chestnut hair. Not even wanting to get a clarification or hear Axel's explanation, I itch to get out of the situation.

As Axel rushes over to the man, he leads him to another room in this apartment. "Geez Riku, what in the world did you get yourself into?"

Said man answers, but I don't even dare eavesdrop. I dash out the door and shut it, as quietly as I can, behind me. Jogging down the hall, my feet collide with the stairs just as the door opens. Refusing to look back to see if it's Axel, or even if he's following me, I break into a run. Knowing this city by heart, my feet pound the ground as my heart pounds in my ears, never slowing.

_Maybe he's like me and doesn't want to tell anyone, that he can see things, because of ridicule. But that still doesn't cover why he had wings sprouting from his back. Only...only angels have those. No, he couldn't be._

Fear bubbles up into my throat, warning me to turn around as my fingers wrap around the doorknob to my residence. Inhaling deep, I shove it down and open the door, expecting Marluxia to be waiting for me. However, he's nowhere in sight, and for that, I'm grateful. I stride into the kitchen and grab a bottle of water, before heading back to the living room.

_I'm sure neither Sora, or Squall will be disappointed about the store not opening...even if I am. For some reason, I can't bring myself to go and open it for the day. I should go, to be safe from Marluxia's wrath, if nothing else. However, I have a feeling, that if I'm not here when Marluxia returns, then I'll probably have to start living in the store itself, and that's not proper at all. _

Collapsing onto the dark gray couch, I pull the deep, pine green blanket from the back and wrap it around myself. Curling around the hand rest, I flick the TV on and over to the news, letting the middle-aged man and woman chatter on about the negative parts of the day. Twisting the cap off the water bottle, I take a sip before setting it on the table, and picking up the book that sits on the corner of the metal table. Opening it up, I pull out the bookmark, and continue reading, hoping I'll fall asleep and finally have some peace.

**~Squall Leonhart~**

Hot tears leak out of the corners of my eyes as I clamp them shut, not wanting to watch the last few seconds of my life. But the raging pain never comes, as I would expect for having a knife plunge into me. Instead, a sharp knock echos off the front door, before it slams open, probably bouncing off the wall. "Leave, now."

My eyes fly open as he tosses the knife onto the counter above my head, Dad glares at me one last time, before snatching up his coat and walking out of the kitchen, his medium black hair swaying in its ponytail. Struggling to sit up, a hand peeks into my view. Not caring who it belongs to, I grab onto it. Bright, yet pale, blue eyes and blonde spiked hair instantly throws a blush onto my cheeks. Once on my feet, he wraps an arm around my waist and helps walk me to the bathroom. The whole time, I don't see Sephiroth anywhere in sight. Nudging the door open, his hands grip my waist and lift me up, almost like a little kid, and places me on the counter. Hanging my head, I watch his feet travel around the room, gathering certain items from the cabinets. Setting the contents next to me, he grabs a piece of tissue and pours a little antiseptic on it.

_Why am I letting him do this? I don't know him or how he knows where I live. But, I can't be mad at him for saving my life. No, that would be rude, and I don't want to be like that, not like Dad. I wonder how he knows that I don't want to go to a hospital? I can't tell him I can heal myself, I can just heal the major injuries later, even if it drains me of my energy, because I don't think I'll be going to work. Hopefully Zexion won't mind too much, it's not like I could have called._

A sharp sting seizes me as he dabs at the cut that had been bleeding profusely, must have been right above my left eyebrow. After he smears a cream on it and tapes gauze to it, he grabs a hand towel from beneath me, making sure not to hit my legs with the cabinet doors. Bringing out a dark red one, he turns the water on, soaking it before he wrings it out. Closing my eyes, I let him wipe the rest of the blood off of my face, with a surprising softness. The lulling drum of the water splashing in the sink, calms me down from the frantic state I had been in.

Leaving the cloth on the brim of the sink, he grabs one of my wrists, but I curl my fingers over my palm, not wanting him to see the bleeding flesh. A sigh escapes his lips as he pries my fingers away, shaking his head at the sight. Even though no glass stuck into them, the skin is littered with puncture wounds. Hissing as he applies more antiseptic, I turn my head to the side. "Cloud?"

"Hmm...?"

"Where did he go?"

"I made him leave the house." he answers as he begins to wrap my right palm, before moving to the other.

"How do you know where I live?" Biting my lip, as the left palm is noticeably worse, he starts wrapping it as well.

Without hesitation, he answers as he begins putting away the items and throwing away the used ones. "I'm a detective."

He goes to walk out of the bathroom, but I grab at the sleeve of his jean jacket. Turning back to me, the ebony dress pants swish around scoffed boots, and his pure white shirt is spotless. "Why did you come in the first place? I didn't ask for your help."

Cloud's actions completely stop, his eyes locking with that of the floor. The frigid emotion is like a slap in the face as he walks out of the bathroom. I sit there, stunned, while his footsteps make their way to the front door. Hopping off the counter, I slide around the corner of the door frame, only to see the door wide open and no sign of Cloud. Sprinting over to said door, I look around the yard and the vacant sidewalk.

_Where did he go? I didn't even hear a car start, nor are there footprints in the thin layer of snow. _

Sighing, I close the door and lock it. Turning slightly, I look at the disaster that is the kitchen. Surprisingly enough, not much blood had dripped onto the floor, instead it had gotten on my hands. Overstepping the mess of shards, they still crunch under my boots, I smirk at the irony, before reaching over and grabbing the broom, which had been leaning against the counter. Beginning to sweep up the shattered remains of dishes, I wipe everything down with a cloth. As usual, I let my mind wander into a safe place, while I tidy up the kitchen, so it's at least bearable.

_It doesn't necessarily surprise me that Cloud found out where I live. What really gets me...is that he interfered. I didn't know he could do that, then again, I'm not aware of much lately. I wish he hadn't been so...withdrawn. It would've been nicer if he had been less cold. I get that he probably couldn't tell me much, but at least he could have been less rude. I probably only think he's emotionless, because I can be too. It's hard to show emotion, especially when the Demon breathing down your neck feeds off of it. Not all emotion, mostly sadness, anger and fear. It's hard to be happy when the loneliness eats away at you for being misunderstood and shoved to the side. Maybe...maybe I should get a hold of Cloud again and find a way out of this house...yeah...maybe I should, I'm legal so I can._

With the kitchen back into shape, I pull out a frozen dinner and place it in the microwave. Walking away, I take a quick shower and redress in a pair of sweats and a worn out gray t-shirt. Returning, I take out the the now, steaming, tray and collapse into a chair. Pushing the seemingly mush-like substance around on the tray, I feel my nerves go on end at the sound of the door opening. Forgetting the nutrition, I stay still as a statue, as he makes his way back to his bedroom, the slam of the door signifying it clearly enough. Standing, I grab a hold of the chair I had been sitting in, I carry it into my room, not sure why I'm doing it really. Once inside, I run back out for just a second, grabbing a glass of water before returning to my room.

Flicking the lock, I shove the chair up against the doorknob before I take my seat on my bed, knowing I probably won't be able to stand afterward. Taking a deep gulp of water, I set it on my bedside table. Inhaling through my nose, I exhale through my mouth, as I concentrate all my energy to my hand. Hovering it over my stomach, the warm tingling sensation begins and I continue until I'm sure no bones are cracked or broken. Already spent, I flop onto my bed, curling up with my knees to my chest. Even as I'm enjoying the solitude, in the back of my mind, I'm freaking out, knowing Sephiroth could reappear at any moment. But the fear isn't strong enough to keep me awake. Closing my eyes, I know, deep down, that I'll get some sleep tonight.

**~Sora Kaze~**

"Oh for Heaven's sake, get away from him!" comes an annoyed voice. All in an instant, the onslaught halts, thanks to the person with very little sense. Daring to lift my face from the protection of my arms, my eyes lock onto that of scoffed combat boots, which peak out from under denim jeans, that a purple tint to them. A light gray shirt, almost white, falls just at the rim of those pants, while belts hang loosely on his hips. Silver hair, that usually cascades to his shoulders, is currently pulled back with what looks to be a black ribbon. Hands on his hips and the trench coat hugging his body, I find myself beyond ecstatic.

Larxene's glare snaps toward him and surprisingly enough, I see his eyes lock with hers, dumbfounding me. The three goons however turn away from the less than intimidating male, looking forward to beating me beyond recognition. A once lightly annoyed mood, darkens considerably at the fact that he's been brushed off. A sound, close to a growl, rumbles from Riku's throat. "Did you all not hear me? I told you all to leave."

For some reason, realization dawns in the eyes of my attackers as they slowly begin to back away, that is, before they break into a head-on run. In between Riku and I, Larxene stands, not willing to give up just yet. My vision swims as I try to prop myself up, but my bruised arms can't support me. As my cheek hits the pavement, I see Riku reach out his arm but suddenly retract it. Looking over her shoulder at me, I'm unable to tell who she's talking to, if anyone. "It seems I've come to the end of this round. Better let my toy heal up before next time." A cat like grin curves Larxene's lips, and then, she's gone.

Dropping down beside me, Riku takes off his coat as he sits me up, his hand on the middle of my back. With it draped around my shoulders, I push my arms through the slightly longer, coal colored sleeves. Cradling me in his arms, one underneath my legs and the other around my back, he carries me out of the alley. Odd looks are shot in our direction, but Riku pays them no mind, not even hinting at letting me walk on my own, not that I would be able to. My vision spots and sways, even though Riku keeps a steady even pace, as if he were gliding along the tops of clouds. "I want you to keep talking to me, okay Sora? Just in case you have a concussion."

My mind reels as I search for a topic of discussion. "What do you do?"

A slim silver eyebrow rises, "Like a job?" I give a short nod, not able to completely finish the gesture, but he gets the point. "I don't have one. My only obligation is to keep you safe."

"Why me? Am I in some kind of danger?"

A short chuckle, with underlying messages, "You could say that. Wasn't what just happened enough proof for you?"

Silence settles between us, my mind trying it's hardest to sort through all the words he's said to me, coupled with the possibility of hidden messages _in_ those words. A migraine, set together with the headache I had previously, sets in with harsh determination. Lying my hand over my face, in an attempt to block the slight glare of the sun that now shines through the slit in the clouds, I relax my aching skull against the sturdy chest. "Do you live alone, Sora?"

"My brother's off at college, so for now, yeah." I mumble out, fighting the urge to fall asleep. The incline changes and I pull my hand away, noting that there's blood smudged on my palm. "Where are we?"

"The apartment I share with...two colleagues of mine."

"I thought you didn't work?"

"...I don't..." The emptiness in his voice can't dare hide the sadness he's feeling. The sadness...it's just so strong, that it seems to radiate off of him, even though he tries to keep it hidden.

"Are you homesick, Riku?"

Idling in front of a door, he spares a look down at me, distressed, clear, aquamarine eyes locking with my shining sapphires. Riku doesn't answer me. Instead, he kicks the door a couple times before a final kick to force it open. The door opens, with a bang to the wall behind it, and I try to keep my eyes trained on Riku as they try to drift shut.

A man with thick, bright red spikes peaks into my view. Each emerald eye has a reverse purple teardrop tattooed underneath, and I find my gaze locking onto them before the man turns his back to me, leading us into a room in the apartment. A sort of '_rainbow_' of colors glitter around this man, yet they seem to have the purity of that of the Northern lights. The bright colors continue to glow, never ceasing to dim. "Geez Riku, what in the world did you get yourself into?"

"Sora is my responsibility, so don't worry about it. Go after yours, he seems to have gotten away." Looking back up to Riku, I see that he has a similar effect to him now, confusing me beyond belief. Although, the second I blink, the colors have dissipated.

The red headed man leaves the room, a single word uttered under his breath as he goes, "Shit."

Riku lies me down on a dinky little bed that would belong to a low rate apartment complex. Exiting, he returns with a first aid box in his hands. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he lets a cotton ball soak up some sort of clear antiseptic. Dabbing at a cut near my temple, below the chestnut spikes hanging down on my forehead; for he has to push them back. Wiping at the corner of my mouth with a rag, he pulls it away with a red tint. Taking care of the rest of the minor scraps and cuts on my face and, after pulling the sleeves of my jacket up, he checks my lower arms.

Once done, I sit up as he goes to put everything away. "Riku...I need to get home."

Walking back in, the items set down just outside the door, worried eyes scan over me. "I'll walk you home then."

Taking off his trench coat, I hand it to him and he slips it on before taking the lead out the door. Telling him where my own "home" is located, we walk together in complete, and utter silence. Thankfully enough, as well as strange, Larxene doesn't appear.

_It seems like she's...afraid of him? No...I don't think it's fear. It could be, but I'll probably get another chance to find out. I wish I knew what Riku meant when he said that I'm his...obligation. I don't know this man, how can he know me? A stalker maybe?_

Before I know it, we're standing at the steps leading up to my door. A sorrowful smile slips onto my lips before I can stop it and Riku notices right off the bat. A petite smile creases his own mouth, "Sora, do you believe in God?"

Nodding, I tilt my head, slightly to the side, "Yes...but why ask?"

Reaching behind his neck, I raise an eyebrow. But as he pulls out the necklace that had been hiding beneath his shirt, I notice the shape. A plain, small, metal cross sits on what looks to be a sturdy piece of rope. Reaching around me, he ties it, letting the cross's light weight sit just below my collarbone. Pecking my forehead, he turns, preparing to walk away. "It'll all be okay, I promise you that it will."


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry, inspiration fell and rise with this chapter. So it might not be as good. I find I can write it when I'm watching some form of paranormal something or other. But I have a plan for the next chapter, so it'll be here sooner, _hopefully...

_A big thanks to those supporting me on here; AMLF (my lovely beta), Dragi, shebajay, Froggiecool, sakurasapprentice7, corinne15999, TwistedFate108, Sakura Li-chan. You are all wonderful. Not to mention the ones +faving this story. -low bow- Thank you~_

* * *

Calling All Angels

Chapter 5

_**~Thursday November 4th~**_

**~Zexion Shiki~**

_This is absolutely ridiculous! I'm hiding under my sheets, in the middle of the bed, like a frightened little child. I should have grown out of this habit a long time ago. But no, here I am, at three in the morning, quivering like a leaf in the fall wind._

Pictures of my family, that hang on the walls in the living room of the apartment, crash to the floor. The sound of glass shattering only echos in my ears, like a haunting melody. I can hear the TV's static, from being on the wrong setting, plastic cups and plates being dumped into the sink and around the kitchen, as well as miscellaneous items pelting my door. Marluxia could come in if he really wanted, but that would be too easy. No, he wants to show he has the power.

Sighing heavily, I peek out from under the comforter to see the clock staring back at me, reading 4:59AM. Pushing the thick material back down to my waist, I lay my head on the pillow, placing the second pillow over the other side of my head. The sounds, that's what bother me, the fact that I can't sleep with all of the tormenting noise. Letting my eyes flutter shut, I try to block it out, to meditate it away.

A sense of peace comes, but no sleep. Rolling over, I throw the pillow at the door, which makes no sound compared to the stomping feet, which go past my room again and again. Sitting up in bed, I stare at the wall, letting the time tick away. Finally, the noise dies away. Getting the courage, I push myself off the bed and pad over to the door. Opening it just a crack, I look out, seeing my apartment as though a tornado had whipped through.

Smoothing out the old shirt I wear, I bend down to pick up a picture of my mom. Brushing the glass away, I feel tears prick at my eyes. The picture has been ripped, curled in from the corners, as though it had been burned. Picking it up, I cradle it to my chest, depressed because I can't save it. Moving along to the next fallen frame, I kneel down and pick it up, noticing that it's in the same condition. After I gather the rest of the pictures, I carry them into the kitchen, dumping them into the trash can.

_At least the kitchen had been clean earlier. Makes straightening it up easier._

Stacking the cups, that had been in the sink, back in the cabinet, I put the plates up as well. Once those are put away, I gather the ones that are strewn along the floor, placing them in the sink to be washed. Flicking the tap on, I let the scalding water run over my hands, letting me know that this is real. Soap bubbles collect on the dishes before rinsing them, stacking them in the drain to be put away later.

Letting my fingers wrap around the broom, I move back into the hall, beginning to sweep up all of the shards of glass. Careful not to embed anything in my feet, I manage to get it all into one pile in the living room. I lean on the broom and pick up the remote to the TV, before turning it over to the news. Ignoring the jabbering people, I hit the info, looking for the time, 7:40AM.

_Damn it. Of course he didn't want me to have any sleep...now I'm just irritable. _

I stride back to my room, slip into black jeans, a gray, long sleeved shirt, and my boots. After throwing my coat on over it, I lace my boots up. I run my fingers through my slate hair and attempt to get as many tangles out as I possibly can. Letting my shoulders slump from weariness, I head to the door, wanting to get out of here. However, the second I step out, Marluxia is by my side, flipping his fluffed pink hair over his shoulder.

"_You can end this torment Zexion. All you have to do is hand over something, something so very small. You don't need a soul, it can't help you with anything in this life. Well, except, securing yourself a spot in the next life. I could give you everything you want, and all you have to give in exchange is one little bitty soul? I think that's fair. Don't you?" _He keeps at my side, not letting his voice go unheard, a sigh escaping his lips. _"I can make this worse for you. Why not just make it easy? Why do you resist? Do you even _believe_ in heaven? 'Cause if not, then I'm sure you don't believe in Hell, which means giving me your soul wouldn't be such a big deal. Oh come on Zexion, what do you really have to live for?"_

Stopping dead in my tracks, I rub my fingers over my eyes, plus the bags that I know are beneath them. "Leave me alone!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Instantly, gazes snap in my direction, odd looks and murmurs aimed at me. Taking a deep breath, I notice that Marluxia has indeed left. A sigh of relief slips past my lips as I shuffle towards the store, not wanting to be around these people a second longer.

As I near the store, I look up to see Squall sitting on the ground by the door. His face rests on his knees, arms circling around himself for warmth I'm sure. But next to him... Next to him is a tall, evil looking man. Silver tresses reach all the way down to his waist, falling over the black trench coat. Arms are crossed over a gray dress shirt, as if this man has somewhere he needs to be. Oddly enough, black slacks, that are held up by a belt, have ebony, leather straps fastened around the thighs. Uncrossing his arms, fingerless gloves are revealed, he reaches down, patting Squall on the head. In more than a second, he's gone.

Turning my attention back to the brunet crouched on the ground, I give a slight cough, ignoring the chill that I had gotten. Automatically, Squall gets to his feet. Tired steel blue eyes connect with my own eyes, "How long have you been out here?"

"A couple hours. Not long."

Shaking my head, I busy myself with unlocking the door. "I guess I should get keys made for the two of you then." As I step inside and flick the lights on, the room tilts. Even if the impact doesn't come, the black did.

**~Squall Leonhart~**

I groan as I flip over, only to glare at the alarm clock, 5:30AM. Glancing at the chair in front of my door, I smile. It's one of the things keeping Hojo out of my room and out of my hair. The doorknob tries to twist and fists pound on the thin door. Jumping out of the bed, I dash over to the closet; pulling on jeans, a black t-shirt, and the leather jacket Cloud had left. I stuff my wallet into my back pocket and my keys into the jacket. As I head to the window, I step into my boots and lace them up. I move the lock and try to heave the old and worn window up. After a couple shoves, it finally gives, but only with a sharp screech of metal on metal. Hugging the jacket around my frame, I swing one leg out through the window. Inching closer, I sit on the ledge and I scrunch up my other appendages to get them out. The soles of my combat boots slam into the frosted earth, the distance from the sill to the ground not having been very great.

I run around to the front of the building, merging into the herds of people. Glancing out of the corners of my eyes as I go, I spot Sephiroth lurking behind me. In less than a second, he's at my side. _"That wasn't very nice of you Squall. Hojo will surely get you now. What are you going to do, live at that store? The streets?"_

As I turn the corner onto the next street, I feel fingers wrap around my wrist, pulling me out of the mob of bodies. Turning my head to see who it is, while hoping it's not someone I know, I see soft brown-gray eyes. A sweet smile lines her full, pink lips, as she brings a finger up to them, silencing the words that had bubbled up in my throat. Straight, dark brown tresses fall around her heart shaped face. A long sleeveless blue coat flows around her black shirt and pants, which only reach to her knees.

I stare at her, the wind whipping at my face while Sephiroth glares at her over my shoulder. "Do I know you?"

She only keeps smiling, leaning closer to me. Long fingers rest on my chest, as she rises on her tiptoes, lips hovering beside my ear. "No...but I know you and I know what's good for you. I can see the black hovering around you...if you don't get rid of it, you might not make it." she whispers before settling back down. The hand on my chest slips down and falls onto my hand, squeezing it lightly. Sincere eyes stare into my stormy ones, "Don't lose hope."

I look down as her fingers leave mine to see a single pristine, white feather. Raising my head to ask what this is for, only to notice that the girl is no where to be seen. The pad of my thumb absentmindedly runs over the silky texture of the plume. But the sneering voice of Sephiroth brings me back to reality. _"Where did you get that absurd thing? You should stop talking to yourself Squall. It's not good for your health." _

I sigh, pivoting on my heel while stuffing the feather into my pocket, and making the rest of the way to the store. Normally, I would have gone searching for the girl, but I feel to drained to go through with such a heady task.

_I don't know if Sephiroth was joking or not. I did see her, I felt the weight of her hand against mine, and most of all, I have this feather. But...it's not enough. Those words...they meant more than anyone could ever realize. They hit home. Yet, I wonder what would happen if I did lose my hope. Would I die and be cast to the side like a lifeless puppet? Or would I actually be met with peace? Or would Sephiroth win and take my soul for other means?_

Spinning around so my back is against the front of the shop, I sit down, knees pulled up. I rest my head on knees, arms wrapping around my trembling legs. The tears prick at my eyes, but I blink them away, finally letting them close. I can feel Sephiroth standing guard beside me. He'll scare away anyone wanting to help...anyone that _could_ help.

The next thing I know, footsteps stop near me. I must have fallen asleep, because something pats my head. A small cough accompanies a familiar voice. "How long have you been out here?"

Lifting my head, I find Zexion's eyes lingering on the spot where Sephiroth had previously been. Pushing myself to my feet, I see the bags underneath his tired eyes. "A couple hours. Not long."

Zexion shakes his head as he unlocks the front door. "I guess I should get keys made for the two of you then." He crosses the threshold and reaches over to turn on the lights. Zexion stumbles before finally his knees cave in. Sprinting forward, I throw my arms out, catching him just before he hits the ground. A soft mumble drifts from his lips as I pick him up, "Don't let...him...get me."

Biting back the urge to shake him awake and find out what's wrong, I carry him into the office in the side of the store. Kicking the door open, I set Zexion down onto the couch in the back, not able to dismiss how vulnerable he looks. Running a hand over my face, I walk out, shutting the door as I go.

_Maybe he just needs to rest. It could have been the exhaustion talking. _

After turning the sign to open, I take my seat behind the counter, glancing at the clock beside the register, 8:12AM. That means customers should be showing up, along with Sora. Leaning back against the wall, I let my eyes drift shut. Yet, in no time at all, the bell above the door jingles at the arrival of some person. Sitting straight, I see Sora in tight black jeans and long sleeved, baby blue shirt. He hangs his brown jacket up and walks over to me. "Where's Zexion?"

"He opened up and collapsed. I put him back in the office to rest."

Sora smiles and closes his eyes, "Zexion will be fine, probably just tired is all."

Scoffing, I swivel on the stool, turning towards the window. "Yeah, well he's lucky we don't get _too_ much business." I glance over my shoulder to see Sora's response, but only see him staring at me. "Something wrong?"

He shakes his head, turning away from me, "N-Nothing at all." Sora darts straight back to his station, leaving me gaping at the spot where he had been.

Customers slowly drift in and out, buying from either section of the store. In no time at all, lunch comes around. Business in my area decreases to none while Sora's picks up. But, he manages to run up to the counter and place a cup of hot chocolate and a plate, with a couple bagels, in front of me. "Just a little pick me up. Plus, they're fresh." he says, before heading back to take care of the customers.

Staring down into the frothy hot chocolate, I pick up the bagel, taking a small bite. I take a sip to wash it down, just as blonde spikes come through the open door. The little brass bell tinkles as Cloud walks up to the counter. Deep navy jeans hang from his hips, while a grayish-purple shirt sits underneath a denim jacket. I look at him, almost mesmerized by how clear his blue eyes are. A halfhearted smile tugs at the corners of his lips, but it falls flat after that. I raise an eyebrow at him, "What do you want? Another book?"

"I wanted to apologize for just walking out on you and for not telling you what you ask, it was rude. But, I just wanted to check up on you is all."

My eyes drift down to my hands, that are curled tightly around the ceramic mug. "Well, don't worry about me, I can take care of myself."

A smirk lifts his lips, "Which would explain how I found you?" Glaring into the liquid, I don't answer as I bring it to my lips. "Is that my jacket?"

"Um, you left it so..." I murmur as I slip it from my arms, intending to give it back, with a light blush on my cheeks.

Cloud simply pulls a pen from his pocket, "You keep it."

He reaches out around the mug, grabbing my fingers in his own. Clicking the pen, he scribbles a sequence of numbers on the top of my hand. Releasing me, he slides the pen back into his pocket. Cloud pivots around, giving a curt wave over his shoulder as he walks out the door. Staring down at the numbers, I seem to gain a little hope that I had lost.

_Yeah...I won't lose it again...I won't wander around anymore._

**~Sora Kaze~**

"_Aw come on Sora, wake, wake my pet."_ she hisses into my ear, stretching the vowel to make it sound like a regular 'e'. Rolling over, I'm met with fierce green eyes glaring at me, a smirk on her perfect lips. Sitting up in bed, I throw the covers away, marching away from her and towards the bathroom. I slam the door in Larxene's face as she talks. _"You know Sora...I bet Roxas is glad he's away from you. You've brought so much torment to your own family, don't you think you should do them some good? Because, I can help you do that Sora. Just give me that soul of yours."_

I open the door, a large smile on my face. "You don't know what you're talking about."

I beam with happiness as energy courses through me. Standing before my closet, I dress in something simple; ebony jeans, light blue, long sleeved shirt, and an old brown jacket. I step into my boots and bound out into the kitchen, snagging a muffin from inside the fridge. As I turn around, I'm met with Larxene standing in front of me. _"What do you have to be happy about?"_ she hisses at me._ "No one likes you!"_

Not for a second do I let my smile falter. "It doesn't matter if people like me or not. All that matters is that I live every day to its fullest."

Larxene gapes at me, hand reaching forward to grab at my shirt. But just as quick, she yanks her hand away, fingertips smoking. _"W-What did you do!"_ she demands, fear evident in her usually confident voice.

I reach a finger around the collar of my shirt, pulling out the necklace that Riku had given me. Grinning at her, I leave her with a wink as I walk to the door. "I got a friend is all." I let the door click shut behind me, and I know she's seething from the fact that she's losing her grip.

_I won't let her in my head again. If that's all that I can do, then I'll do it._

A melody resounds in my head as I walk, happily, to work. I've never been so excited to get there, but I just know today will be a good day. I give a quick glance at my watch to see that I'm a little behind schedule, since it's a fourth past eight. Pushing the door open, the bell above gives out a soothing tune. I scan the area for Zexion, only to see him no where in sight. Yet, at the counter, Squall sits up straight, the leather jacket hanging loosely from his shoulders. "Where's Zexion?"

"He opened up and collapsed. I put him back in the office to rest."

Smiling, I let my eyes close. "Zexion will be fine, probably just tired is all." As I open them though, I see a green hue coming off of the brunet. The feeling of worry fans off of him, stronger than any other emotion I can sense.

Squall simply scoffs, turning away from me. "Yeah, well he's lucky we don't get _too_ much business." He looks over his shoulder to meet my still staring eyes, "Something wrong?"

Shaking my head, I move towards my section. "N-Nothing at all."

Hurrying behind the counter, I get things cooking and brewing. In no time at all, customers are pouring in, wanting something warm to ease the cold from their bones. My eyes wander over the already situated people, looking around for any potential buyer. Seeing none, I bend down, picking up the plate and cup I had stored away.

Placing a nice warm pastry onto the plate and pouring fresh hot chocolate into the cup, I carefully rush over to Squall. Setting them down in front of the dazing boy, I smile. "Just a little pick me up. Plus, they're fresh." I turn tail and dart back to my own customers, not wanting to explain about earlier.

All day long, I eagerly awaited for Riku to come in, not that I expected him to. But after all he had said, I have the right to hope. Once everything in my vicinity is clean, I grab something for Zexion to eat and drink, praying that he's okay with coffee. I head into the office while Squall turns the sign and does the registers.

Opening the door, I see that Zexion is sitting up, rubbing his temples. Most of all, a violet sheen situates around his slumped body. "How long was I out?"

I set the food and drink down onto the table in front of him. "All day, unless you woke up earlier." He simply shakes his head and reaches for the cup, sipping at it's warmth.

Squall walks in, leaning against the door frame. "Good to see that you're up."

A disgruntled mumble escapes Zexion's lips as he munches into the strawberry strudel. I rub the back of my neck, gauging their moods. "Um, I want to tell you both something." That instantly captures their attention, not to mention curiosity. "You see...I can um...I have these empathic abilities. That, and I can see colors around people, only sometimes though. Like, earlier, Squall, yours was green. Zexion, yours was purple. You don't have to believe me...I just...wanted to tell someone."

As I let my head hang in the silence I receive, I feel a hand fall onto my shoulder. I raise my head to see that it's Squall. "I believe you Sora."

Zexion leans back into the old couch, "And those colors are called auras."

Grinning at both of them, I flop down next to Zexion and pull a pen from my pocket. I grab a scrap of paper off of the table and tear it into threes. Scribbling my number onto the two of the sheets, I hold them out. "Now put your numbers on them, that way we can stay in touch if we need to." As they do the same, I pocket the one that has their numbers. "Whelp, I gotta get home. See you both tomorrow!" I give a short wave as I hurry out the door, happiness bubbling inside of me.


	6. Chapter 6

Calling All Angels

Chapter 6

* * *

_**~Saturday November 6th~**_

**~Zexion Shiki~**

I lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. With the help of the light streaming through my blinds, I try to make out shapes in the texture of the paint. I can't help but sigh.. everything just seems like it doesn't want to change. The clock on my table is off, the cord cut right in the middle, plug still in the wall. Shaking my head, I pick it up, walking out of my room and to the kitchen. My bare feet pad over the floor, as I drop the ruined alarm clock into the garbage.

_That's the third one...I might as well not even have _one_._

Turning to go back and get dressed, I see Marluxia leaning up against the wall. I stride right past him, slamming the door behind me, my mood already in the pits. Not a word is said to me, as I pull out some clothes; jeans, and long-sleeved, deep red shirt, and my coal boots. I head for the bathroom once dressed, brushing my teeth and making sure I'm decent. Marluxia continues to follow behind me, but strangely enough, he stays silent.

I lock up the apartment and head to the hardware store, since it's right down the block. While I _attempt_ to blend in with the crowd, I hear no whispers or murmurs today, just the wind whipping around me. My slate hair blows across my face as I turn the corner, my stormy blue eyes glancing at the various people entering and exiting the store. I make a beeline straight for the door and then to the desk right beside the door, the man behind the counter doesn't so much at look at me, and I don't look at him. I slide my key across to him, "Two copies please."

He only grunts, putting it in the machine as I dig out some bills from my pocket. "That's $5.40."

I hand him the money and I'm given a small paper bag with the keys in it, along with the original. I glance out of the corner of my eye, noticing a small group of jocks by the gardening supplies. They stare at me, laughing, and I recognize them from school. I set my sights on the exit, hurrying to it without being suspicious. The automatic doors part and I make it out into the parking lot, already lightly sprinkled with snow. I turn my gaze up to the sky, thanking someone for looking out for me and letting me get away from those brutes.

But the doors part right behind me, snorts and scoffs telling me right away who they are. I turn around, coming face to face with the gang of cruelty. I graduated with these three...monsters. They prided on torture and humiliation. The leader of them all stood far taller than me, his short, blonde hair slicked back, not adorning the beanie that it use to. His piercing cyan eyes seem to go straight through me, sending a chill up my spine. Deep black jeans hang low on his hips, a belt holding them up. The blue vest adorning his torso has a cross-like design inked on it in white, his gray coat resting over it, the symbol of the Cross of Saint James on both sleeves. Matching black gloves and boots are worn on his hands and feet, which move toward me slowly.

On one side of him stands his cousin, her short silver hair fanning out at her cheekbones, some falling over her left crimson eye. Brown boots are laced up to her knee, light brown pants falling over them, held by a belt I'm sure. A navy vest sits over her small frame, the long brown coat held tight around herself. She's the silent type, scarily silent as most people would say. If she ever talked to you in school, you knew you'd be going home with a bloody face that day. Fuu is someone you knew not to mess with.

To the left of Seifer, is a brute that had transferred to this town, instantly becoming one of Seifer's lackeys. His short, black hair is spiked upward, dark eyes sitting on a tanned face. His broad shoulders, covered in a light black jacket, reach out to thick arms padded with muscles. The orange tank-top clings to his torso, showing off his muscles further, more for intimidation or stupidity, I'm not sure. A heavy chain belt links through his loose jeans, which graze over the tops of his white tennis shoes. The fists at his sides make nerves ebb at me further, knowing they could knock me out cold with one hit, especially with the stray gold plated rings that situate on every other finger. Even when he didn't fit in with everyone, Rai always fit in with Seifer's posse.

I peer over their shoulders, spotting the culprit, that is ultimately behind it all, Marluxia. His arms are crossed over his chest as he shakes his head slowly, a wicked smile on his face. Both him and I know that he doesn't have to provoke these three, no, just seeing me is all they need. Seifer grins at me, the memories probably swimming in his head.

_I walked through the school grounds, after school just in case someone needed extra help in a subject. But no one had seemed to need me today, so I had gathered my things and begun my way outside. As I started down the steps, I looked over the edge, seeing fingers clenched in blonde hair. I got to the end of the steps, my mind telling me to keep walking, my heart telling me to see what the matter was. In the end, my heart had won that battle, and I wished it hadn't._

_For the second my eyes had fallen on the curled up form, I knew I'd regret ever looking at him. Seifer had tears streaking down his face, eyes closed tight, as a hand fell from his hair to pound into the ground. I sighed, kneeling down beside him. I lifted the hand from the ground, stopping him from scraping up his knuckles further. He turned to glare at me, hate and sadness in his sky blue eyes. "What the hell do you want, nerd?"_

_I raised an eyebrow, dropping his arm back to the ground, preparing to stand back up, hands on my thighs. "I was going to see what was wrong. But if you're going to be a complete ass about this, I'd rather leave."_

_As I stood up, his fingers dig into my pant leg, "No...I'm sorry. You see..." A bully had never broken down in front of me, and I had the opportunity to make him feel like crap, but no, I didn't._

_I glanced to the side, a shimmering, transparent figure appearing at Seifer's now outstretched feet. I peered out of the corners of my eyes, searching for a sign of Marluxia, but finding none. The woman had long, flowing blonde hair, accompanied by bright green eyes. The light blue dress billowed out around her knees as she knelt down, reaching out to touch Seifer, but her hand going straight through._

"He's my son..." _is all she said, all she needed to say._

"_I'm sorry your Mom died, Seifer."_

_Tear filled eyes turn up at me, narrowing. "How did you know that?"_

"Can you tell him that I'm sorry?...Sorry I had to leave him so soon. Tell my son to hold on and that I'll always be with him to help him just...just like when he was five and fell off the swing." _she told me, tears glistening in her eyes._

_I looked down at Seifer, "Your Mom says she's sorry she had to leave you already. But, that she'll be there to help you, just as she did when you were five and fell off a swing."_

_His eyes widened, fear coursing through them. He jumped to his feet, his fist drawn back before it launched at me, knocking me to the ground, my books sprawling out of my satchel. "D-Don't ever talk about my M-Mom!" His fear calmed down as she reached out, grazing her fingers over his shoulder, her lips pressed up against his forehead. She came down off her tip toes, turning to where she had previously been standing, removing her hand from Seifer's shoulder. He immediately brought his hand up to his forehead._

_She gave a glance back at me, starting toward that spot. _"Is this light for me?" _I only nodded, not wanting to provoke the teen further into violence. _"It's amazing. Tell him not to be afraid of feelings," _she laughed,_ "It's never been his strong suit." _and she was gone, vanishing before my eyes._

_Seifer's eyes fell back on me, "Don't tell anyone 'bout this, or you'll regret it."_

_As he had started walking away, I snapped around, "Don't be afraid of your feelings!" I instantly clamped my palm over my mouth, wanting to retract the words. I could hear the growl in his throat, but he walked away nonetheless. Despite the mark on my cheek and the dull pain, I felt good, for once in my life I had felt good about being a medium._

Seifer laughs openly, "Where do you think you're going freak?"

I swallow hard, looking out each corner of my eye, for anyone who would stand up for me, or maybe just an escape route. I clench the bag in my hand tighter, taking yet another step back. Seifer strides forward, hand outstretched for my arm, but at the last second, he freezes, pulling his hand away.

"Who the hell are you?"

I turn my head, as hands fall onto my shoulders protectively. A musical chuckle echoes from the redhead's lips as he leans his lips down to my ear. "Me? I think _you_ should be the one answering _my_ questions."

Fuu throws her arm to the side, "Explain!"

Axel pecks the side of my cheek, before standing up straight. His arms drape over my shoulders, "This little dove is mine. Touch a hair on his head and I'll rip all yours out. Got it memorized?"

Seifer continues to stare at me, taken aback by Axel actually standing up for me. "W-Whatever man. Keep the freak to yourself, you two belong together." he said, scurrying off down the street, his lackeys at his heels. Marluxia seems to have vanished as well, just as Axel had popped up.

I turn around, his arms falling off my shoulders. The feel of his lips on my cheek linger in my mind, a tint of pink forming over my cheeks. "Why did you say that? You must be crazy! I never said I liked you!"

A laugh slips from his thin lips, "What they don't know won't hurt them." He leans closer, tilting my chin up, "Not that you aren't nice to look at." Axel spins around, heading the direction opposite of the one Seifer took. I jog up beside him, not wanting to admit that I don't want to be left behind. "So, you're going to work right?" I nod, my eyes on my feet.

_I'm not some shy little girl. So, why do I act like it? Just because he saved me?_

We walk in silence, arms brushing every now and again. But I keep my words to myself, I tend to lash out for people invading my personal space. In no time at all, I'm standing before the shop and Axel is beside me. I look up at him, eyes traveling to his back, searching for any possible sign of his wings. I sigh as I find none.

"Something wrong?"

"N-No nothing." I unlock the door, with the original key from the bag. "I'm fine." The door swings open and I turn around to give him my thanks. But my eyes are met with, nothing, Axel having vanished from thin air. I shake my head, knowing I'm not crazy in the least.

I go into the store, the door not even shutting before it opens again. Knowing just who it could be, I fish out a small silver key from the bag, handing it out to the one that had walked in. Sora stands before me, a smile on his face, despite the sadness in his eyes. His chestnut hair is disheveled and his clothes are slightly ruffled. I leave it alone though, not wanting to push the younger into talking to me. Sora hangs his jacket on the rack and takes the key, slipping it into his pocket. "So where do we start?" he asks, walking around me and pivoting, our eyes locking on the same thing.

Squall stands outside the shop, a man with his hands on Squall's shoulders, lips pressed against Squall's cheek. The brunet walks into the shop after the man walks away, a blush tinting his face. I glance at Sora, seeing the younger brunet grinning, "You two make a cute couple."

Squall only lets a small, guilty smile show on his lips. To save him any further embarrassment, I hand him the key. "This way you both can get in and open shop, even if I'm not here. But you'd both better log everything, in that case." They nod and I move to the storage room at the side, blending in with the wall. I unlock the door, opening it and carrying out large rolls of plastic. "We can just lay these on the floor, just in case any of the polish drips off the shelves."

Once Squall hangs up his jacket, the three of us spread the tarps out over the area, making sure that the sign on the door says closed. With the task complete, I turn to the way of the office. "Split it up and do it however is easier. I need to go do some paperwork and fix up the office. If either of you need anything, just let me know. I'll come out and help when I get done."

I head into the office, grateful for the solitude. I move around the room, picking up folders and filling them in the short, metal cabinet. I sit down at the desk, papers spread out across it. A sigh leaks from my mouth as I grab a pen, beginning to fill out the order forms for supplies and books.

**~Squall Leonhart~**

I rub at my eyes, rolling over as the cold of the morning officially reaches me. I push my covers back and sit up, wide eyes locking onto my door. No, not my door...the space where my door _used_ to be. Fear instantly starts bubbling up inside me, making my stomach churn, and ball up in a knot. Footfalls near my room, but all I can do is sit there, frozen like a deer caught in a pair of headlights.

Dad- No, he can't be considered that. No dad would do this to his son.

Hojo strides into the room, a wicked grin on his face, giving me the indicator that Sephiroth was the one behind this act. Thankfully though, the demon is no where in sight, or feel. Just as his arm, already clothed in his scientist attire, reaches out for me, I find the will to move again.

Not that it matters, by that time, his bony fingers are curled into my hair, yanking me off the side of the bed. The action draws a yelp from me, my hands instantly going up to wrap around his wrist, trying to get him to let go. "W-What did you do to my door?"

Hojo merely chuckles, his annoying laughter grating on my nerves. "I got rid of it! It just was in the way," he states with a wave of his free hand.

Dragging me across my floor, I kick at the ground and dig my nails into his hand. None of it has an effect on him as my bare feet hit the chill of the wooden floor. My hip slams into the door frame as he tries pulling me all the way out into the hall. Attempting to stall him, I hook my leg around the side of it, causing him to grunt.

"Let go you worthless boy!"

I only grit my teeth together, holding in the scream of pain as his fist collides into the side of my head. The back of my skull smacks against the ground, his fingers finally releasing my hair. I dig the heels of my palms against the ground, pushing myself backwards, away from him. But it doesn't matter, for at the angle, my back ends up pressed against the wall. Hojo kneels over me, a foot on one side with a knee on the other. His bony fist slams into my cheek, landing more on my jaw than anything. I cringe away from him, a satisfied smirk on his face. "You're lucky I let you live here boy. Now stay out of my sight." He gets up, going straight for the door to leave for work.

_When it first started, I was always confused at points. Sometimes I'd be beat till I was bleeding, others only received a slap in the face. It's always different._

I let my body slide back down onto the floor, closing my eyes so that I don't have to look up at the yellow-stained ceiling, bottling all the emotions that are acting up. A chill runs over me from the breeze coming in from the cracked front door. I sigh, picking myself up off the floor, and heading back to my room. A slight limp accompanies me and I pull down the rim of my sweatpants, noticing the large, purple bruise already forming on my hip. A headache pounds in my ears as I drag my attire from my closet; jeans, white t-shirt, and Cloud's black jacket. I can't help but smile as I slip my boots on, lacing them up as far as I can.

_That guy is just... something is definitely different and I'll find out what it is. I honestly don't think he's someone from this city, much less from this plane of existence._

Walking around the corner, I skip out on breakfast, going straight for the front door. Just as my fingers graze the brass knob, I see a spot of blonde through the slightly open door. I pat my pockets, making sure I have everything, before locking the door and shutting it as I step out. As I turn around to face Cloud, a frown forms on his lips, his steps sure as he gets right up to me. His fingertips ghost over the coloring on my jaw, knowing just went on this morning. Ignoring it, I turn my face away and walk around him. The soles of my boots slide on the icy steps, my feet falling out from under me.

Arms wrap around me, crossing over my chest as I'm hoisted up, a knee coming to to act as a seat for me. I draw my brows together, lips drawing into a tight line, despite how comfortable I am. I shrug out of his embrace and put my feet safely on the ground, glaring at him over my shoulder. "I don't need your help."

Cloud only stays at my side, our pace slowly being set as we walk in the thin crowd of people. Everyone else has the day off, staying in their nice warm homes. I keep my hands in my pockets, fingers frozen to the bone since I had forgotten my gloves. I sneak a glance at the blonde and find myself surprised, that if I stood ramrod straight, I'd probably be a couple inches taller.

"You don't have to live with him."

I bite the inside of my cheek, "Yes...I do."

"You have no obligation to him."

I stop dead in my tracks, the few people that were behind us, going around to mind their own business. I glare up at him, "And what do you know that I don't? He's my _father_. Of course I have an obligation to him, just as I did to my...my mom."

Cloud only continues to walk forward, forcing me to catch up to him. "I don't think you two look anything alike, much less have any resemblances."

"My Mom was _not_ a cheater."

"I never said that."

The silence falls between us, my anger probably tangible. As we get to the store, I stop, Cloud facing me. His sharp features seem to have soften slightly, a small smile tugging at his lips. I raise an eyebrow in confusion, but before I can say a word, his lips peck my cheek. I stand there, completely baffled to say the least, as he walks away. I shake it off, but I can feel the blush dust over my cheeks. Walking inside, I'm met with Sora and Zexion staring at me. The younger grins brightly, "You two make a cute couple."

I can't stop the tiny grin lining my lips, but thankfully Zexion interrupts, handing me a key. "This way you both can get in and open shop, even if I'm not here. But you'd both better log everything in that case." He swivels around, as I nod, heading for the door to the storage room. Once it's unlocked, Zexion carries out two large rolls of plastic. "We can just lay these on the floor, just in case any of the polish drips off the shelves."

I hang up my jacket and double check the sign, to make sure it says closed, I help lay out the plastic, making sure not a corner is untouched. The second it's done, Zexion turns to the direction of the office, "Split it up and do it however is easier. I need to go do some paperwork and fix up the office. If either of you need anything, just let me know. I'll come out and help when I get done."

With a quick glance at Sora, I watch as he starts straight for his normal section. Shrugging, I walk back to the storage, pulling out different polishes and dusters, figuring that Sora has his own set of cleaning utilities back there. I set out a decent pace; dusting and polishing the bookshelves, before making sure the books are all put back correctly. It doesn't take long for them all to be done, the shelves not being relatively indecent.

"Ready to pull up the tarps?" asks Sora as he walks over to me.

I put the bottles and rags back into their place, shutting the door and turning to the brunet. "Yeah, might as well."

We methodically roll up each tarp, making sure that they don't come unraveled while we work on the next one. One after another is put away, until we only have one left. Just as we roll it together, I watch as blood drips from Sora's palm, the younger boy's face holding back a mask of pain. He holds his hand palm up, not wanting to drip any blood. Thinking fast, I dart back over to the storage room, boots thudding against the floor, my mind hoping that Zexion would hear. I hurry to Sora, making sure that the blood lands on the rag and not the floor. A large amount of blood slowly soaks into the rag.

_I can't just let him bleed out like that...A hospital would want stitches and God knows what else._

Taking a deep breath, I hold one hand over his palm, the other underneath the hand that holds the rag tightly. I close my eyes, feeling the warmth travel to my own hands and slowly leave, being drawn to Sora's.

**~Sora Kaze~**

I keep my eyes closed, even though I know I won't be able to get back to sleep. A persistent thing keeps tugging at my necklace, making the chain dig into my skin. Groaning, I look for the source, only noticing the blonde Demon that sits on my stomach. Her long, spidery fingers are curled around the chain, careful not to touch the pendant. "What are you doing!" I yell, already too late to stop her methods.

The chain pinches the back of my neck as it snaps, the cross flying off and to the floor. I immediately throw my covers off, as she vanishes and reappears where the pendant had fallen. My eyes scan for its location as her laughs resound in my ears. Dropping to my knees on the ground, I run my hand under the bed, pleading whispers slipping from my lips, "Please, please, please, _please_ let me find it.."

"_You'll never find it now! I told you nothing can stop me! You think some dinky little trinket could save you?" _She chuckles darkly, her long, golden nails ghosting over my back, sending shivers up and down my skin. "_Well you better think again."_

Sitting back up, I drag my hands over my face, desperation clearly going to be the mood I'll have to mask up. She'll feed off of it and I don't want that. Instead of sulking, I slowly climb to my feet and head for my closet. I sigh as I notice that I forgot to put my clean clothes up. Biting my lip, I head over to the door, digging through the basket that sits next to it.

Slipping into a wrinkled long-sleeved, blue t-shirt, old jeans, and some socks, I get to my shoes. Larxene leans against the wall, a smug look on her countenance, an "I-told-you-so" look slipping on her face. I try my best to not give her any attention. But, it's hard when her eyes pierce through me, forcing my eyes to draw over to her at least once every other minute. Shoving myself out the door of my room, I head straight for the front door, slipping into my brown jacket and slipping my keys and wallet into my pockets. Before she can utter another word, I slam the door, the lock clicking behind me.

I get to the store in record time, surprisingly before Squall, as I can already see Zexion inside. I replace the pout on my lips with a smile. The bell chimes melodically as I step into the slight warmth of the store, far better than the frigid air and lack of sun outside. Zexion hands me a key and I put it in my pocket. I slip out of my jacket and hang it on the rack, "So where do we start?" I ask as I stride around him and turn to look back out the large window, my eyes finding the same sight Zexion had.

A blonde man leans down, leaving a kiss on Squall's cheek, the latter having a blush form on his face. The man walks away, letting Squall walk in. I smile at him, "You two make a cute couple."

He flusters further, but doesn't get a chance to answer. Instead, Zexion picks up the next topic, handing Squall a similar key as he had given me, "This way you both can get in and open shop, even if I'm not here. But you'd both better log everything in that case." I nod at him, but he goes straight for the room on the wall, which I had never seen before. He opens it and hauls out several bundles of plastic tarps. "We can just lay these on the floor, just in case any of the polish drips off the shelves." The instant we have all the tarps laid out, Zexion slowly beings to disappear from our sights, "Split it up and do it however is easier. I need to go do some paperwork and fix up the office. If either of you need anything, just let me know. I'll come out and help when I get done."

With one look at Squall, I turn toward my area, knowing exactly where the stuff I need to use is. I leave him to his work and I get to mine. I wipe the counters, appliances, and dishes down. I make sure I have the floor swept and ingredients arranged, along with making sure I fill out a list of what I'm running low on. I deposit that in the little box hanging on the door to the office and head for Squall, my work done. "Ready to pull up the tarps?"

I watch as he puts his things away, "Yeah, might as well."

Together, we put each tarp up, setting them by the storage door to be placed back where Zexion had gotten them. Just as we get to the last one, I slide my hand over the side, a stinging sensation instantly setting my nerves into a frenzy. I yank my hand away and try to breathe evenly, not wanting to show how much pain I'm really in. Squall takes notice, quickly getting a small towel that I hold under my hand, the blood pooling in my palm before it falls over the edges of my hand and sinks into the material. The crimson liquid doesn't stop and I search Squall's eyes, wandering if he's going to tell me to get to a hospital or not, so they can clean me up.

No, instead, he closes his eyes, each of his hands going on either side of mine, but not touching. A tingling feeling fills my arm and I resist the urge to start giggling like crazy. As the warmth slips away, Squall takes the rag, soaking up the rest of the blood. The gash that I had expected to be there, is unmarred skin. "H-How did you do that?"

Squall casts his eyes to the floor, "I can...heal things." I look up at him, our eyes connecting, which is when I see the bruise on the side of his face.

_Why didn't I see that sooner?_

"You can't heal bruises?" He shakes his head. "You should tell Zexion, I mean, if he's okay with me then he should definitely be okay with you!"

"What should I be okay with?"

I turn around, grinning from ear to ear, and hold my arms out, displaying my hand. "I cut my hand on the tarp!"

"Did you get any on the floor?" he asks, an eyebrow raised as he sees no cut at all.

Squall puts a hand on my shoulder, "No, I healed it."

I glance up at Squall, giving an encouraging smile, before returning my gaze to Zexion. The bluenet smiles slightly, "Then I certainly can't fire you. Especially if Sora works here, he seems to be...a target for injury."

Pouting, I walk away, heading back to the kitchen. "Imma just clean up. I'll lock up!"

As I wash the blood on my hands, the water running red down into the drain, I hear their silent leave. Sighing, I lean my forehead against the wall, turning off the water as I close my eyes. The droplets slide off my fingers, making a ping as they hit the stainless steel sink.

"Why's it so hard to be happy...?" I ask to no-one, actually somewhat glad that Larxene isn't here to bug me about it.

I dry my now cold hands, scurrying out to the front of the store, flipping off the lights as I go. I shrug my arms into my jacket and open the door, closing it behind myself as I lock it. I cast my eyes up at the moon, already making it's way to the peak of the sky. Trying to smile, I start home, not sure if I even want to go home now.

As I get to my "home", I stare at the ground, not even noticing the pair of boots that comes into my view. "What's wrong Sora? You look like your puppy just died."

At the sound of his voice, I lift my head to meet his aquamarine eyes, my own azure ones about to run over with tears. "I...I lost...I l-lost y-your c-cross." I hang my head, ashamed of myself.

But arms wrap around me, pulling me close against his chest. "Silly thing, I have plenty of them, probably more than you could count." Riku reaches for my chin, making our eyes lock again, "They don't matter though, just a little piece of metal. I'm more concerned about you."

I can't help but let a smile tug at the corners of my lips. I lean my face against his jacket, the smell of spices instantly coming to mind. Riku rubs my back, his lips pressing against my forehead as he pulls away. With hopeful eyes, I smile up at him, "Can I see you again soon?"

Riku chuckles, walking past me. "Yeah, I gotta go somewhere, but I'll be back in no time."

I start up the steps to the door, not able to withstand gazing after him, his long, silver tresses shimmering in the soft moonlight. A glimmer seems to fall behind him as he turns the corner, completely and utterly enchanting.

"...Unreal..."

* * *

_^^; I'm getting right on to write the next one, almost done actually. Just been super duper busy is all.  
Life gets in the way of passion, ya know?  
Soo...leave me a nice little present in the form of a review? To keep my spirits high? XD  
Thanks to AMLF for being so kind as to beta this chapter for me and for all the lovely ideas and plot twists to come in future chapters. :D _


	7. Chapter 7

Calling All Angels

Chapter 7

_**~Tuesday November 9th~**_

**~Zexion Shiki~**

I run my hand through my slate hair, letting my eyes drift around the areas of the room that I can see while lying down. Marluxia stands in the doorway, a scowl on his slim lips. "What do you want this early, Demon?"

Cringing at the name, Marluxia turns around, glancing at me over his shoulder, "_It would seem that you have a guest. How would you feel if I introduced myself to him?"_

Glaring, I fling myself out of bed as Marluxia vanishes from my sight. I immediately bolt over to my closet, stepping into worn, light blue jeans, a gray, long-sleeved t-shirt, and my socks and boots. I stuff my keys and wallet into the pocket of my jacket, struggling to get it on as I rush to the front door. I fling it open and find myself trying to catch the breathe I didn't know I was holding.

Axel stands with his arm upraised in the position of knocking, yet his knuckles hadn't had the chance to rap against the door. Axel's lanky frame is adorned in the usual colors; tight, black jeans, deep green shirt, and a long, flowing, black coat. A smirk lines his lips, "Yo," he says, letting his hand relax into a two-fingered salute. "Expecting me were you? Didn't know you couldn't resist me."

My lips settle into a straight line as I step out, shutting the door behind me. Axel takes a step back, waiting on the sidewalk for me. I worm around the question entirely, "What are you doing here?"

His hand rises to rub at the back of his neck, "Well I had to make sure that punk didn't mess with you again. Gotta keep my word, don't I?"

Rolling my eyes, I stride past him, intent on crushing any sort of feeling I have for him. Yet, even that's hard when the object of my interest stays by my side. I let a soft sigh slip from my lips as I glance to my left, seeing Marluxia there, planning on tagging along. But, as I look up at Axel, I see that his eyes aren't on our path or on me, they're on the spot where Marluxia is. I try to ignore it, I try to pass it off for something else.

"So, you live alone Zexy?"

"Yes."

"Why's that? I don't see why you wouldn't have someone special in your life. What about parents?"

I turn the corner, Marluxia falling behind us to eavesdrop, not that he exactly needs to. "My parents died in a plane crash...I've been on my own since then." As we near the shop, I feel my heart beat a little faster, part of me wishing that Marluxia wasn't near to make me as paranoid as I am. In my head, I count the alleys and side-streets...only 3 more to go.

"Aw man, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to bring it up."

2 more.

"Don't worry about it Axel."

Last one.

"You called me by name! Are we friends now?" But before I can answer, I'm yanked into the alley, shadows of the morning falling over us and hiding us from any eyes that may wander into the alley. Surprisingly, Marluxia doesn't follow suit, but I'm not worried about that, I'm more worried about how his lean body is pressing mine up against the wall. A laugh echos in my ears as his head hangs beside mine. "Phew, I thought he'd _never_ leave us alone!"

My throat constricts, leaving me trying to gasp for air. "Y-You saw him?"

_I've never met another person that could see those that aren't here anymore...or aren't supposed to be here. It makes my mind reel with confusion and joy. It must be because of those wings I thought I saw, it just has to be. There's not other explanation behind it. Unless...he's crazy._

"Of course I can see and hear that filth. But you aren't to worry, got it? I'm here for you..." His forehead presses against mine, a wide smile on his thin lips. "...I'm always here for you."

My eyes widen, before they close and all the tension in my body fades away. His long fingers are cool against my now flushed face, but his lips are soft despite the harshness of the kiss. Yet, I can't stop my arms from hanging at my side as if they weren't even connected to my shoulders. Axel pulls away only slightly, his lips still brushing over mine and I crave for him to do it again. I push myself up on my toes and press my lips back against his, the moment being all that matters and all there is, it's not even like me to do something like this. I let my fingers reach up to curl against his neck, pushing the collar of the jacket away.

When Axel finally pulls away, I can't stop my rapidly beating heart or the pounding in my ears. His hands fall away from my cheeks, his left hand idling to sweep my hair back enough so he can kiss my cheek, making my face even redder. As he takes a step back, I can see the grin spread on his countenance, pearly whites flashing at me. "I got to get back, but I'll see you tomorrow Zexy," and he gives short wave, rounding the corner and disappearing from my sight.

_That was stupid, so damn stupid of me! I've never been rash. I'm the one that thinks things through and plans every little detail out in advance! How can one person jumble all that up to where I can't even think straight long enough to sort everything back out?_

I take a deep, cleansing breath and step back out onto the street. I can tell that the heat still lingers on my cheeks, not from the chill of the morning either. I reach for the door to the store, seeing that Squall is already at the counter eyes not paying a lick of attention to anything. The bell above the door tinkles its musical tune as I walk into the store, heading straight back to the office, not wanting anyone to see my flushed face. I plop down into the seat behind the now-organized desk just as the door to the office opens.

_I guess I really wasn't paying attention to anything either. I didn't even hear anyone come in behind me._ _Maybe it's a good thing someone else got here first._

My eyes travel upward, getting instantly lost in aquatic eyes resting on a firmly shaped face, enough to no longer appear child-like. Strands of blonde fall short around his face, the hair styled up and back in a sort of mullet fashion. The knees of his worn jeans are ripped and the ends are tattered, while the azure shirt on his frame is skin tight. If it hadn't been for what appears to be an insulated leather jacket, I would have asked if he was insane. The blonde flashes me a goofy smile as he slips down into the chair in front of my desk. I simply raise an eyebrow at him and it causes him to instantly straighten up in the seat. "Oh yeah, the guy up front told me to talk to you."

"Talk to me about what exactly?"

The blonde laughs lightly, leaning back in the chair, completely relaxed. "I asked if you wanted a musician and he said to go talk to you. So here I am! Oh, that's right, I'm Demyx Nocturne." He holds his hand out over the desk.

I reach forward, shaking it before I pull away to sit back in my own chair. "Well, my name is Zexion Shiki and yes, I am searching. What kind of instrument do you play?"

_He'd certainly make a nice addition. He doesn't seem to be quite as...unique as the three of us are. Normalcy would be nice...or an attempt at it._

But even as I think about costs and further details, I find my mind wandering back to Axel; his flaming red hair, piercing emerald eyes, and smile that makes my insides melt. The feelings surging through my stomach make it flip and knot. Even as I get close to thinking that he could mean something to me...I remember those wings of pure light...and feel my heart sink.

"Um...Hello?"

I snap out of my thoughts, pretending I'd heard him. "You're hired."

Demyx jumps up out of his seat, "That's awesome! You won't be disappointed. I even brought my sitar. I'll go get it from that guy and set it up right away!"

"Yes, yes, just make sure you talk to Sora about where you'll be performing."

**~Squall Leonhart~**

_My clothes hang comfortably on my frame; the stark white fabric being softer than anything I know. The floor underneath my bare feet is tile...yet isn't hard or cold. I push up one of the long sleeves, staring at the faded scars scattered variously across my arm. As I let the material fall back down to my wrist, I stare down the pure white hallway, dotted with engravings of flowers, to see the one person I thought I'd never see again._

_Adorned in a long, flowing white dress, she's just as I remembered. Her chocolate hair falls loosely down past her waist, instead of tied up like it usually was. Her kind eyes stay locked with me, a slim hand reaching out to me and I realize that she's only a couple feet away._

"_Mom." I say breathlessly, the emotion, welling up inside of my chest, wanting to explode._

_She smiles, bringing a finger up to her full, pink lips in a sign to tell me to keep quiet. I can only nod, wanting to follow her every move. Mom reaches for my hand, twining her fingers with my own as she guides me forward and throw the wide hallways._

_The corridors aren't sparse at all. People idle in them, talking and laughing, even though I can't hear a word of it. Everything is utter silence...and peace. Yet my insides are tumbling, my mind overworking to discard every single thing that I see. The people lining the walls never turn to me, their faces kept out of my sight, and they're all dressed in white, either a dress or shirt and pants. They seem to be one being, the dull light shimmering off of their various frames radiating to one great light as they stand in clusters._

_I'm drawn back to Mom as she comes to a stop at a cross way, the hallway splitting off into two others. She lets go of my hand, leaving an empty feeling behind. Mom strides to the pedestal in the base of this cross section. As if on her whim, I noiselessly stride closer, my eyes darting to the object resting in her hands._

_The frame is worn and made of an old wood, chipped and scoffed by the years. In the picture, I see Mom in a knee-length, baby blue dress. I identify the season as spring, since flowers are sprouting out of the earth in the background, the sun showering the three in the picture with it's rays. Yet...beside her isn't Hojo and it isn't me. In our places is another man with dark hair and a small boy with sharp, crimson eyes. I open my mouth to speak, to ask what this is and why is she's showing me this...but the frame begins to turn to ash in her hands, the picture fading away to black as well._

_I look back for the people that we had passed, only to find the corridor vacant and growing dark quickly. Worried, I spin back towards Mom, her lips turned down in a sad smile, eyes glistening in the darkness growing from each of the three directions, stretching gradually towards us. I go to call out to her as she backs up around the pedestal and against the wall, but nothing comes, not so much as a squeak._

_I find myself rooted to the spot as the darkness touches my feet and begins crawling up my body. In desperation, I try to brush it away and struggle to move to Mom, the only source of light being from where she's standing by that wall. However, the darkness keeps it's hold on me and I can see long strands of silver fall over my shoulder, a chill going down my spine. A strong arm winds over my chest, keeping me pressed against the Demon's back as black shrouds my vision of anything white. I close my eyes wishing for the black to go away, but it doesn't, no matter how many times I clench them shut and open them. I can feel his presence though. Sephiroth came for me._

_But as I allow myself to be drug farther into the black, I hear the soft whisper of Mom's voice, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."_

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

I jolt up out of bed, a light sheen of sweat on my body. Panting heavily, I work on regulating my breathing before I even so much as think about that dream...that vivid, vivid dream. I draw my knees up to my chest, cupping my face in my hands as I ache to let all the built up emotions out. The ache is pushed away as dread sets in, the familiar presence of Sephiroth drifts into my consciousness. I lift my head and glare up at the figure standing by my bedside.

His eyes are cynical and mouth quirked up in a smirk, cocky almost. "_I see you finally awoke. What a lovely dream you must have had. Tell me, what did that Mother of yours tell you?"_

Holding my glare steady, I curl my fingers into the sheets. "She didn't tell me anything." I swing my legs over the side of the bed, heading straight out of my room, still well aware of my missing door. My bare feet pad over the floor as I make my way to the bathroom, my eyes searching for Hojo, but only finding Sephiroth.

"_Then why did she bring you there? She meant to tell you something."_

I ignore him and walk into the bathroom, slamming the door in his face. After I shower and head back to my room, I find that Sephiroth is no where. I shrug it off that he simply got irritated and left, he'll be back though. He always comes back. I get dressed in my usual attire; jeans, boots, t-shirt, and Cloud's jacket. Thanks to no further interruptions, I'm out of the dinky, little house and on my way to work.

As I walk, I pay almost no attention to my surroundings, my body mechanically going through the motions. My shoulder slams into another, forcing my eyes to snap up in an attempt to apologize. The other man's head tilts toward mine, before turning away, his crimson eyes being the only thing I saw. I stand still in the middle of the crowd of moving people, unable to comprehend those eyes...the eyes like those that were in my dream...in that photo...

With a shake of the head, I continue onward, no sense in thinking about it. I get to the store in a matter of seconds, not having realized that I had gotten so close to it. Sora is already inside milling about and taking orders of coffee and pastries to the few people in there trying to wake up and make it through the day. I stride inside and instantly note that Zexion isn't here yet. I take my position at the register and lean my chin on my hand, the boredom already setting in and the thoughts, that I hadn't wished to ponder over, rising to the surface.

_Sephiroth was right. She told me she was sorry...and even without words, she said volumes. But Mom...wasn't a cheater or a liar...no she was my mom and that was all there was to it. There's no way that she was with someone else._

I sigh heavily and lift my eyes from the counter, locking onto a leather jacket that rests over a skin tight, lazuline shirt. The male before me lifts his hand in a two-fingered salute, giving a wink as an add on. "Hey there! I'm Demyx and I'm a musci-"

I look past him to see the office door shut, Zexion's back disappearing behind the door. "Go talk to the boss, he came in right before you. He's looking for one, so you might just get a job." comes my reply, not even wanting his hyper voice to finish.

He smiles, "Can I leave my sitar here?" I nod and he walks around the counter, pulling off the case that had been strapped to him. Demyx bonds off for the office, a smile on his countenance. I stare after him, his unique, flaxen hair styled into a mullet and those eyes that could probably make anyone run into a wall if he looked at them.

**~Sora Kaze~**

Sleep had evaded me last night, my mind never able to settle down. I've always believed in the unseen and unexplainable...but what I saw the other night was mind blowing. Mom always taught, and showed me pictures of angels and cherubs, but I've always thought that I would never see anything of that matter. Yet, when Riku had turned that corner, the moonlight seemed to cast at the right angle and exposed these...large, translucent wings extending from his back.

Larxene picked up on the soft sigh slipping past my lips as I walk to work. "_What are you thinking about _shrimp_? Daydreaming about being saved from me? Ha! I hope that's the case. I love to see your face as your hopes shatter into a million pieces._"

Even though I want to yell and glare at the demon, I merely keep my pace without faltering. Her cruel words fall on deaf ears as I come to a stop in front of the store. All lights are off and the sign still reads closed. I reach into my pocket and produce the key that Zexion had given to me. Unlocking it, I go to step over the threshold, but stopping to smile back at Larxene. "You might as well go away Demon. Don't want you standing out here and catching a cold."

I let the door shut before she can reply and strangely, it works. With a hesitant glance over my shoulder, I realize that she had indeed left without a trace. After turning the sign hanging on the door to open, I begin my way back to my designated area, flipping on lights as I go. I immediately start up the ovens and plug in the brewers and appliances, ready for all the customers.

In no time at all, people slowly begin to come in, heading back to me so I can get their orders to warm the chill of the outside from their bones. As I'm writing down an order on my pad, I chance a look up as the bell jingles once again. Squall heads straight to his station as well, plopping down and appearing rather rugged and tired. Forcing my attention back to the customer, I finish up writing everything the woman is saying.

For a Tuesday, business was going smoothly, customers gradually venturing in. Yet, I don't take notice of a certain blonde until he waves a hand in front of my face. Startled, I laugh lightly and rub the back of my neck. "Sorry about that."

He grins widely as he brushes long fingers through his short mullet. "No problem!" He adjusts the strap on his shoulder that leads to a large case. "My name's Demyx. Zexion said to see Sora and I just assumed that was you."

I nod and point over to the mini stage set up at the end of the counter. It sits between both areas of the store, but allows all the seated customers to be able to view the one entertaining them. "You can just set up right there. Are you starting today?"

Demyx nods, "Yup!"

"Cool. If you need any help just ask. We're all friendly here."

The musician immediately went to the stage and sat on the edge of it, since no chair or stool was there. Beside him, he lies down the case and pops the locks along the side. He pulls out a light blue instrument, if I'm right, it's either a banjo...or a sitar. Demyx strums at the strings as his grip is sturdy on the neck. As the melody begins to flow from his talented fingers, I can't help but daydream as I go through the motions of today's work.

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

A yawn forces its way out as I walk home. Customers really had been attracted to Demyx's music, but it sure kept us busy. I didn't mind it though, the music was soothing and kept my mind far away from the horrors of real life, of reality.

Dusk settles in comfortably as I make my way up the steps to my apartment, each step tends to have some amount of effort behind it, my limbs aching from all the time I had to stand. I slip the small, silver key into the lock and push the door to "home" open. As I drop my jacket and shoes to the side of the door, I kick it shut with my heel, only to hear a faint knock on the wood.

Curious as to who it could be, but hoping it's the one I _know_ I want to be there, I throw the door open. My eyes grow wide and I rush forward, throwing his arm over my shoulders as I wrap one of my own around his waist. I stumble forward and set a steady pace, not wanting the injured one I'm supporting to fall. I walk Riku all the way back to the bathroom, leaning him against the wall as I breathe a sigh of relief. Moving away from him, I keep a sharp lookout out of the corner of my eye, as I pull the shower curtain back and turn the knobs. I reach out a hand and warm water runs over it softly, cascading down to the shallow tile that makes up the shower and into the drain, since I put it on such a low setting.

Sighing, I strip off my socks and leave them in a tiny bundle on the floor. I stride back over to Riku, his silver locks hanging over his face, shadows hiding his eyes from me. With a shake of the head, I gently lead him to the shower and over the small ledge of tile that keeps it from overflowing into the rest of the bathroom. From the shower head above, the water sprinkles down over Riku as he slumps down against the wall.

Not bothered by the fact that my gray t-shirt is already sticking to my skin, I kneel down over his legs as they stretch out, the fabric of his jeans being ripped and tattered. Glancing around, I grab a washcloth from the small ledge behind me. I set that beside my knee as I pull Riku forward, letting him lean against me as I pull his shirt over his head.

I normally would stare, but the blood smeared over his torso keeps me in 'help mode'. Letting him rest back against the cold tile, I ring out the cloth as I dab the plush material against a cut arching diagonally along his stomach. Not so much as a wince comes out of him as I do, moving along to the many other cuts and bruises. What looks like claw marks drag down from his right elbow to his wrist, thin slits into his flesh. Continuing down, I unbuckle his pants and pull them down, leaving his boxers drooping around his thighs. I drop the jeans in the corner of the shower and gingerly lift his right leg, my eyes locking onto the dig marks in his leg...as if something of great size had sunk it's teeth into his leg. I wipe at it nonetheless, getting all the blood away, before I lean over the edge of the shower to reach for a bottle of peroxide I keep in a basket that's in close range.

"Try not to flinch, okay Riku?" I search for his eyes, but his lunar bangs still drape over his countenance. Turning back to the work ahead of me, I pour the liquid over each of the wounds, careful not to knock the bruises that blotch up both legs, knees to ankles. Kneeling to where I'm actually taller than him, I lift his chin with steady fingers, even though inside I'm trembling. His bangs fall to the side as I bring up the cloth to wipe the dirt smudges from his face...only to see silent tears streaking down them.

His eyes close, aquamarine orbs hiding away as I run the cloth over his face. Happy that I successfully got his wounds cleansed, I drop the cloth to the side and reach up to turn the water off. The soft drip drop of the last of the water falling down is all that echos around us, unnerving me to no end. Realizing that my own jeans are only soaked around the thighs and the knees, I brace my shoulder against the wall and loop my arms under his.

Mumbling a small "oof" at the change in weight, I try not to grip too hard on his back as I help walk him out of the shower and onto the dark blue rug that I, thankfully, always change out. I yank at a towel hanging from one of knobs of the cabinets and wrap it around him. "Dry off a little and I'll go get some clothes."

I leave him standing there, albeit a little wobbly. Dashing to my room, I skid to a halt once inside as my eyes instantly scan for articles of clothing. I quickly grab of a pair of sweats, that only go to the knees, and a pair of boxers from the bottom of my closet, glad that I had kept so many things that I had never worn. I rush back into the bathroom and drop to my knees in front of the sink. Opening the cabinet, I dig around for the first aid kit. With success, I look back up at Riku, who seems to be more in a daze than anything else. I stay on the ground as I pop open the small, black kit and grab out what I need. Trying not to touch the open wounds as much as possible, I spread ointment over them before wrapping up his leg, ankle to knee. Once that's done, I continue to wrap the gauze up his arm and around his stomach, making sure it's tight without being suffocating.

Smiling at Riku, I hold out the clothes for him to take. "Just step into these and I'll be right back." I turn away from him once more, wishing I never had to, ever again, and bolt out of the bathroom once more. I drop his clothes and my socks into the basket inside of the linen closet and hurry back to Riku.

As I get there, I notice that at least he did as I said and dressed into what I brought him. Giggling softly, I grab at the towel he had let fall to the floor and reach up to dry his hair. "I don't want you catching a cold silly. Now come on, let's get you in bed." His lips part slightly, but I give a curt shake of my head, already slipping under his arm to help him to my room. "Don't even think about objecting."

Walking him to my room, I guide him over to the bed and pull the sheets back, letting him sink down onto the mattress. Riku lies down and I pull the covers over him, making sure to not touch his leg or arm. Leaving him to rest, I move out of his line of sight and change into an old shirt and pants. I move back over to the bed and sit down on the other side of him, careful not to make too much movement, only to see that Riku's fast asleep.

_I don't care what happened to him or why...not right now at least. All I'm worried about are the emotions oozing from his aura. Sadness is always radiating off of him no matter when I look at it: Sorrow. Loneliness. Despair. An aching chasm of emotions that bubble to the top before being pushed back down. Why though? Why is he like this? What...happened...?_

I stare down at his sleeping form, free of the raging battle deep inside of him and granted the mercy of sleep. I feel my eyes droop and my body lean down, pulled by the weight of sleep. Knowing I can't possibly stay up much longer, I lie down on the bed, my eyes never leaving the sharp curve of his jaw and the steady rise and fall of his chest.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Thanks to the amazing LovefromSlytherin-AMLF (wifey) for editing and shoving me back into my groove of this story. I love you! 3 Forever in your debt so that fic is so yours ;)  
Now, I hope the rest of you love the chapter because I don't even remember what it's about ^^; **


	8. Chapter 8

_**~Wednesday November 10th~**_

**~Zexion Shiki~**

For some reason, as I walk to work, I happen to look up at the sky to see, not clouds, but the sun glistening down in healthy rays. With Marluxia nowhere all morning, I had gotten sleep and had woken up on time as well. Dressed in ebony jeans, a crimson long-sleeved shirt, and my large jacket over that, I feel warm despite the cold wind cutting through my layers. I'm not use to being able to smile, yet as it creeps onto my lips, I can't fight it away with the normal frown.

_Maybe today will just simply be a good day._

As I near the store I find myself anxious for Squall and Sora to arrive; seeing as the lights are still off inside and there's no movement. I had figured that they would be here first and didn't bother to try and call them, but I suppose I guessed wrong today.

I try to be patient but I find myself aching to go find Axel. If only the prick had given me a number or an address. I don't even remember where he had taken me that one time; that apartment he shares. I just want them to get here so I can leave...

Yet I find the thought slipping away as I see Squall and Sora approaching from their respective directions, both comfortably unaware of the figures looming beside them. Squall comes to stand in front of me first and I see the man I had seen last time; long silver hair accompanied with cunning blue-green eyes. The man turns his face to the woman standing behind Sora, her appearance just as threatening as this man's; short blonde hair slicked back with two bundles of strands sticking up, her devious emerald eyes glaring at me, while her hands are planted firmly on her hips.

_Do they even know that they're being followed?_

Sensing Marluxia sneaking up on me, I immediately turn to the store and hurry inside. The door shuts softly behind them as Squall and Sora follow me. I can hear the concern in Sora's voice as sure as he can see the fear radiating off of me. "Zexion... are you okay?"

I shake my head roughly as I turn around. "No, not anymore." I look up at Squall first, since I had seen that demon before. "Do you know there's a powerful demon following you?" The tall brunet looks to the side, but his suddenly ashen face tells me he knows exactly what I'm talking about. I give a small sigh before I turn back to Sora, "You have one too. A female though... not that gender matters with those things."

Speaking for both of them, Sora tentatively smiles, clearly unsettled that I know about the demons. "How do you know Zexion?"

A small huff breaks from my lips as I turn around, hand under my chin as I try to think of the best way to explain it. "You see, just as both of you have these … abilities, I have mine as well. Except no matter how hard those demons hide from you, I can always sense them. I'm a medium … and I have one as well."

Just as the confession rolls off my tongue I look through the large window to see all three of the demons just waiting for us to exit. They're talking to each other but stop as they sense me looking, only barely giving me notice.

"They want our souls." comes the blunt statement from Squall, his voice falling into a monotone.

I nod solemnly, "Yes, but they can't get to us in these 'holy' places. I was able to find out that this place is … cleansed if you were. So come here whenever you need to. But today," I let a smile curve itself onto my countenance, "I won't be here. Keep the store closed or open, whatever suits your needs."

Not waiting for either of them to say anything, I'm out the door and starting down the street. I honestly don't want to know too much of them, because I can't do anything to help them or myself. Only by giving a safe haven for a little while is a lot, but maybe it will help. Although a foreboding feeling pricks at my gut. Those three demons know each others' targets now and that can't be good for us in the least.

I pass person after person, completely intent on getting to the place where we had first seen each other. For some odd reason I know he's there and I won't doubt that feeling, I can't doubt it. He's someone safe, someone who can see Marluxia and let me know I'm not as crazy as I think I am.

The wind rustles the bare branches, a scratchy sound coming from them as it does. I stride up to bench and sit down on the edge, biting at the inside of me cheek. Just when I think my gut feeling was wrong I see a flash of crimson as I turn my head, my eyes locking onto the pure black attire beneath a deep forest green trench coat. The collar is high around the sharp angles of his face, defining them perfectly.

"Hiya Zexy."

I stand up, my forehead coming up to his collarbone thanks to my boots. For some reason his face tints pink as he looks away. "About yesterday, you see the thing is I'm not supposed to do stuff like that. Getting all emotional and shit is just way-"

Truly not caring to hear it I lean up, my cold hands on either side of his flushed face. "I don't care _what_ you're not supposed to do." I press my lips up against his as his arms slowly link around my waist.

Axel pulls away, our lips barely separating as a small tune reverberates through the calm air. "I'm glad you feel that way. Just, uh, one sec."

I take a step back as he dives his hand into his jacket pocket, pulling out a ebony and crimson phone. It goes up to his ear and forces the features of his face to visibly darken. Even in his hushed tone I can hear exactly what he's saying. "Where the hell have you been Riku? Me and Cloud- Okay okay, I've been worried sick. What happened to you?"

An eerie pause.

"Whatever. Play house with the kid I don't care. Don't expect me to yank your ass out of the hole you're digging."

Axel turns back to me, a faux smile lifting at his lips. "Sorry babe, I gotta go." He takes a few steps towards me, ghosting his lips over mine. "Whenever you need me, I'll be there, here's my number."

A slip of paper is placed in my hand as I'm left standing in the middle of the park, staring after him as he runs off to where he has to be. Maybe I should have asked him to stay. Maybe I should have asked him if he'd be okay. But, I'm comfortable with having just this piece of paper and this odd, warm, and fuzzy feeling making its way through my body.

**~Squall Leonhart~**

"_You're nothing. Nothing but a puppet, and I hold your strings. You can't go anywhere without me always watching. Give me your soul little lion, I promise to be … somewhat gentle._" The words make my skin crawl as I can picture the sneer on his face.

I didn't want to come home knowing I wouldn't have something between me and Hojo. I looked around the outside of the house as well, thinking maybe he had stashed my door somewhere. But I turned up empty handed and had just come inside and went to sleep, because I knew he'd be getting at me in the morning whether there was a door there or not.

"_You shouldn't be so callous. I love to see the fear on your face and hear your screams, pleading for mercy._"

I can feel a cold finger trail over the side of my jaw as I get as close to the wall as I can, gripping the blankets that are draped over me. Fearing the fingers that comb through my hair, terror leaps up my spine with a chill as bony fingers curl around my ankle that sticks out from the edge of the cover. Just as I think I'm going to be yanked off my bed, the hand lets go at the sound of a harsh knock.

Only guessing that Sephiroth is only masking his presence from me, I clench my eyes shut as footfalls come into my room. I swallow hard as the footsteps stop just at the edge of the bed. A hand falls on my shoulder and I don't even think as I roll over and throw my fist into the air where I suspect the owner of that hand is.

A small grunt comes from the man as I hear him back up a little. I rub at my eyes and direct them up to stare directly into clear blue orbs. His hand rubs at his jaw, proving I had made contact. "I'm..." Hardening a glare onto Cloud, I reconstruct my words. "What are you doing here?"

His pale lips fall into a thin line, "Apparently getting beat up by you."

"It's your fault for sneaking up on me."

Cloud seems to drop the subject as he turns back to the door. "Hojo's gone. Don't you have work today?"

I sit there staring at his back, not quite understanding anything except for the way his neck gently curves down into the high collar of his jacket, which flares out around his slim waist.

A smirk picks up the corner of Cloud's lips as he glances over his shoulder. "Stop staring and get dressed. Tell your boss I'll be picking you up for lunch, even though you're already late as it is."

My eyes dart over to the clock's flashing numbers, indicating that I had forgot to reset it before I fell asleep. I glance back to demand why he's going to pick me up but he's already gone, not so much as a breath left in his wake. My feet hit the ground and I'm over to my closet in a second; jeans, white t-shirt, combat boots, and Cloud's jacket. Keeping everything in my pockets, I shove my hands in them as well, and head out the door.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

_Zexion can see Sephiroth? Then... _Ugh, _too much to think about._

I stand there next to Sora, watching Zexion leave the store. Sora reaches the door next, "I'll just head back home. Are you staying Squall?"

"Yeah, I'll lock up though."

I turn away as Sora leaves, striding over to my seat behind the counter. If anything I can wait on customers while I wait for Cloud to show up, trying to keep my mind from slipping back into sleep, and focused on the door. I let myself go through the motions as someone strides in.

_We need to give Demyx a heads up about our working days … Zexion will take care of it I suppose. Not like I expect him to show up honestly, probably thought we were a joke._

"Are you going to stare off in space all day or are we going out?"

Not realizing I had been off in my own world for that long I stand up, locking the register. Cloud raises an eyebrow as if to question where everyone is. "Day off." He buys it and starts to the door, leaving me to follow behind him.

Parked in front of the shop is a small silver car, nothing fancy but nothing dinky. He walks around to the driver's side and unlocks the doors, allowing me to slip into the passenger seat, feeling only a little out of place. "Do we have to go out to eat?"

Cloud glances over at me before pulling onto the street. "Aren't you hungry?"

"No." A sigh slips from his lips as he turns a corner, taking a road leading away from the center of town and more to the outskirts. "Where are we going?"

"You said you weren't hungry."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Shut up. .. It's a surprise."

"Ass," is all I mumble under my breath as I slump into the seat, turning my gaze out the window.

The buildings slowly begin to become more and more scarce as Cloud drives, the amount of people diminishing more than I thought it would. For a split second, I doubt where he could be taking me, but I remember that he's a P.I, he wouldn't do anything stupid. I let my fingers curl around the handle as the car pulls to a stop. Shoving it open I find myself taken completely by surprise.

Living in Hollow Bastion admits to one thing; no sunny beaches. But, he's brought me to the edge of where the ocean laps at the edge of the town, rocks glistening from the waves crashing against them. The frigid wind is stronger here, but it only adds to the serenity of the scenery.

I hadn't thought he would bring me out this far, a good hour drive away from the city. Cloud walks around the front of the car, coming to stand in front of me, and letting me realize that I'm at least a couple inches taller than him. Yet, as he comes to stand on higher ground, the difference vanishes.

"Did your friends see us?"

A blush burns over my cheeks at the memory of his lips softly pressing against mine. I can only give a small nod, not wanting to admit a thing to him. His arms wrap around me, my hands bracing myself against his chest as the tension, usually in his stature, seems to melt away.

"I don't want to see you hurt. I care about you."

I want to say something sarcastic or give a round-about reply, but I can't make my brain form a coherent sentence. I simply let him hold me, relaxing against his solid frame as the seconds tick by with ease. Cloud tilts my chin up and our eyes lock in a stalemate, neither of us giving any hint of emotion away. For a second I feel the butterflies in my stomach fluttering around at the thought of him kissing me again, but I push them down as he pulls away.

Striding out to stand on a small rock, I watch him, confused at the sudden change in personality. Nonetheless, I follow behind him, staying a couple feet away. "You're not who you say you are."

"My name's Cloud Strife."

"I didn't mean that." I mutter darkly, knowing that he knows exactly what I meant by the statement. "Where did you come from?"

"A place you'll visit in time, maybe you'll stay if you get your lessons right."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Cloud turns around, pale blue eyes showing the emotion of being torn between a sense of duty and how he feels. I may not be Sora, but I can see that much. "I can't tell you. Leave it at that Squall." I dig my heel into the sand, leaving him trailing after me as I slide back into the car. He gets in right after me, not looking at me whatsoever. "I'll tell you soon." I scoff and lean against the door, the locks audibly clicking as he backs the car up and points it in the right direction.

The ride to my house is silent and uneventful. The silence is almost strangling; unbearable and full of tension that I can't even think of how to relieve. I don't like not knowing what's going on, and he's not helping by keeping secrets.

_Secrets. Deadly little secrets._

The car idles in park as I stare at the dark house, my house. Just as I reach for the door I feel his hand land on mine as it rests on the seat. As I look back at him I find myself leaning forward, readily meeting his lips as he leans over the shift. His fingers comb through my hair to rest at the back of my neck. The tip of his tongue runs over my bottom lip and I readily let him in, my hand leaving the car door and coming up to rest on his forearm.

Our shallow breaths are what fill the car as I struggle to get the door open and get out. Yet, as I shut it I can see the smile on his face and I know there's one on mine too; a real smile, not the fake one. Cloud only pulls away from the sidewalk once I'm closing the door to the house as quietly as I can, satisfied that Hojo didn't come out ranting and raving. I ignore the presence that is Sephiroth and go straight to the shower then to bed, content and tired.

**~Sora Kaze~**

Blinking my eyes open, I expect to see Riku where I left him. Instead, there's nothing but the empty side of the bed. I reach over and let my fingers tug at the covers that are growing cold, indicating his absence having started earlier than at least an hour ago. I curl myself around those bundled sheets and lay there, not quite knowing where to start or how to begin my day knowing that Riku left while hurt.

I get dressed for work in a pair of old jeans and a long sleeved tee, a long jacket draped over it all. Larxene hovers beside me as I get ready and begin my walk to work, but I ignore her the best I can. I know she's happy Riku's gone for now and that I'm upset about it; I just can't let her know it.

Nearing the store, I see Zexion waiting and Squall coming to walk beside me since our paths intersect. Yet. Zexion turns into the store rather quickly and we get to the door just as its about to close. Squall holds it open for me as I walk in and right up to our manager. "Zexion …. are you okay?"

He gives a defiant shake of the head. "No, not anymore." He glances over at Squall. "Do you know there's a powerful demon following you?" I turn my attention away from Squall as Zexion turns to me next, a sigh slipping from his lips. "You have one too. A female though … not that gender matters with those things."

Taking the chance to speak for both of us, I smile gently at Zexion. "How do you know Zexion?"

He lifts a hand under his chin as he turns away with a huff. "You see, just as both of you have these … abilities, I have mine as well. Except no matter how hard those demons hide from you, I can always sense them. I'm a medium … and I have one as well."

My attention snaps over to Squall as he finally speaks up. "They want our souls."

Zexion nods. "Yes, but they can't get to us in these 'holy' places. I was able to find out that this place is … cleansed if you were. So come here whenever you need to. But today," a smile actually lifts at his lips, "I won't be here. Keep the store closed or open, whatever suits your needs."

He doesn't so much as wait for our reply, leaving the store as quickly as he had entered. Smiling, happy that Zexion can see that demon of mine, I walk to the door he just left through, not wanting to go home but not wanting to stick around here all day long and work.

_I wish Riku hadn't left this morning._

I glance over my shoulder, "I'll just head back home. Are you staying Squall?"

"Yeah I'll lock up though."

I leave it at that and let the door shut softly behind me, the bell tinkling a cheery tune as I do. All the way home I think about Riku, wondering if he's really okay or not. But as I get close I see a familiar head of silver hair leaning against the wall of the building where I live. I run the rest of the way, barely managing not to crash into Riku as I skid to a halt. He slips his phone back into his pocket and the second it's safely put away I grab his wrist, yanking him inside.

"Why did you leave this morning? Don't you remember that you were all bloody and in pain? Or are you just stupid!" I turn around, huffing because I'm completely out of breath. My face heats up instantly as Riku silently pulls his shirt up, revealing the bandages still wrapped around his torso and wrists. I sigh dramatically, glad that he's okay as I try to catch my breath.

"It was just some stray dogs that came after me the other night. You were closest so I came to you. Now that you know I'm okay, I gotta go. Just got my ass chewed out for not 'being a good patient'. I'll see you later okay?" I can only nod as Riku turns around, walking out the door I had just drug him through.

_At least …. he's alright?_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**A big thank you to all you faithful readers:** _Dragi_ , _Shebajay _, _Froggiecool_ , _sakurasapprentice7_ , _corinne15999_ , _TwistedFate108_ , _Sakura Li-Chan_ , _Emi Izumi_ , _Espeon 40_ , _hpalabay_ , _psychicgirl32_ , and any anonymous reviewers. ^^ **Thank you  
And of for course to Lovefromslytherin-AMLF for editing**

On an another note, I tried to focus more on Squall ;) Since Sora and/or Zexion seemed to be getting attention over the past chapters. Lots of stuff planned, re-planned, revised, and still stuck in my head. Hope you're all ready for a _long_ journey. xD Not that the first 8 chapters haven't been.


	9. Chapter 9

_**~Wednesday November 10th~**_

**~Zexion Shiki~**

Even before my eyes can open I feel my stomach churn with an uneasy feeling prickling against my skin. What's worse is the fact that I can't sense Marluxia anywhere. I've always been able to tell where that Demon is, and it can't be a good sign that he's missing from my radar. However, I shove the feeling aside and push myself to get out of bed.

After pulling on gray slacks, a white button-up shirt, and my coat, I pat my pockets to make sure I have everything. As I open the door to leave I feel the wind drift over me, ruffling the faux fur on the collar of my jacket. I walk in complete and utter solitude to the store, although I'm unable to enjoy it, not with this feeling in my gut.

I open the store as normal, leaving the sign as closed at the appearance that neither Squall nor Sora have arrived yet. I make a beeline for the office and let the door shut softly behind me, the sound echoing throughout the empty store. Not a second after I collapse into my seat do I get started rifling through the papers; bills, forms, charts. A sigh slips from my lips as I work, the time slipping by without me noticing.

_x.X.x.X.x.X.x_

A hesitant knock resonates around me and I look up to the door, "Come in." Unexpectedly, Demyx walks in, his instrument case still slung over his shoulder. Having must have gotten here he appears rather disheveled as if he had just gotten up. I glance over at the clock in the corner of the room, noting that it's already halfway into the day. "You're late."

He rubs at the back of his neck, sliding the strap of his shoulders as he props the case against the wall, "Sorry, I'm still not used to having an actual job. I used to play on the streets and when that happens you don't really have hours you just kinda go-"

I scribble across a piece of paper, holding it out to him in an attempt to shut him up from his nervous prattle. "This is my number. I'll call you before store hours to let you know if there's an unexpected day where the store won't open. Most of the time someone will be here, I might not be. The others have a key, so if it's unlocked, come on in."

Demyx nods quickly, stuffing the paper into his jacket pocket, the slip coming right out from the apparent hole in that pocket. Chuckling he grabs it back up and retraces his steps to the door, knowing perfectly well he's making a fool of himself. Yet I can't find myself to frown at his antics, only give a petite smile as I turn back to my work.

No sooner does he leave my office do I hear several sharp sounds before he's slamming the door, back leaning against it with an ashen face staring at me.

_Gunshots?_

Muffled shouts barely reach my ears as the ringing stops. Giving a 'tsk' at the turn of events, I rise from my desk and hurry over to Demyx, locking the door. I take his sitar case and lie it on the floor before grabbing his wrist. My small stature rounds the front of the desk and easily fits underneath it. I motion for him to get under as well as I pull out my cellphone. Demyx crouches in front of me, the tight fit smashing me into his lap as I impatiently wait for the ring tone for 911.

"911, what's your problem?"

_Axel … where are you?_

_x.X.x.X.x.X.x_

I sit on Demyx's lap clutching my phone, cringing as more gunshots can be heard just outside the office. They haven't come back to try and get in. That's what worries me more. Sora and Squall are still out there, hopefully they're smart enough not to get hurt or do anything stupid. There's no telling at this rate. Demyx's forehead leans against my shoulder as his body seems to tremble. I can only imagine how frightened he is, he must not be accustomed to violence of any sort., much less guns going off.

The doorknob begins to jingle roughly before it's kicked in without warning. Automatically I wrap my arms around Demyx, holding him tight to me as I glare at the chair in front of us as it's yanked away. Knees come into sight before a face, a sigh of relief leaving me as I see the uniformed officer.

I pat Demyx's back before I get out, the officer leading me out of the office as another helps Demyx up from under the desk. We're whisked by the commotion of books and dishes scattering the ground of the cafe portion of the shop. Just outside in the street are two ambulances and I'm led over to one of them, Demyx right behind me. Personnel reach for me to begin making sure I'm okay and I find my attention drifting from them.

I don't spot Sora anywhere and it worries me greatly. But as I scan over all the heads I see Squall, face forlorn and pale as he stares off as the other ambulance closes its doors. As they finish with me I start to head over to him, to at least see if he's seen Sora, but Demyx stops me with a slightly flushed face.

"Thank you Zexion. You saved us."

I only nod and give a small smile at him before turning away. I slip around the back of the shop and into my office, seeing no other police or such people, I sneak into my office and grab my coat, intending on getting the hell out of here and fast before anything else happens.

Yet, as I walk home, the hair on the back of my neck stands on end. The feeling of someone watching me is the first sign. When I glance out of the corner of my eye I thought I had seen bright blue eyes, eyes that remind me of Sora.

A flash of pink enters my vision as Marluxia begins to walk beside me, interrupting my train of thought completely. "_So how was your day Zexion? Eventful I hope?_"

"What did you do?" I ask under my breath, not wanting any people I walk past to hear me.

"_Oh nothing much. Just bribed a few pathetic lower demons into doing my dirty work."_ A cruel chuckle ensues as he claps his hands together. "_It's a shame you didn't get to see it. But know this, I can get to you whether you're in that retched shop or not."_

With his parting words, he disappears, probably to be waiting for me at home I'm sure. I bite at my lip, the metallic taste of blood lingering on my tongue as I clench my fists in my pockets.

_I didn't know he could do that. Axel should have been there. He _promised. _So why wasn't he?_

**~Squall Leonhart~**

Sephiroth is at my side as I walk to work in my normal garb; jeans, t-shirt and Cloud's jacket. My boots stop just as I get inside, turning the sign to 'Open' and ignoring Sephiroth as he vanishes from my sight. Assuming that Zexion is already here and in the back, I set up the register and take my place. I hug my jacket around me as Sora comes in with Demyx behind him. After I give a slight nod to them both I return to the customer that walks up.

As I bag each of their items I get to the last person in the line that had been about six people long, at least. The first thing I see are his striking cerulean eyes that could outshine the sunniest day, or even a glittering sapphire. They're much more confident and bright than Cloud's, which are pale and dull in comparison. Ebony spikes go down to end just at his shoulders, all swept back save for the ones that fall down just below his eyes, framing his face perfectly. Jeans are held to his waist by a simple black belt while a deep purple shirt is on beneath a heavy, navy jacket.

A lightly sun-kissed hand waves in front of my face, "Heeelllooo~ anybody home?"

I shake my head lightly, taking my eyes away from his lips that curve in a smile as he places a hand on the counter. His soothing voice perks my ears again as he turns around, eyes scanning the several shelves. "I'm looking for a book." He glances over his shoulder at me and I notice the silver stud in his ear. "Will you help me? You can call me Zack by the way."

"Sure." I walk around the counter and to the nearest shelf, "What's it called."

He rubs at the back of his head, nervous laughter as light and airy as a summer day compared to my bleak mood. "See that's the problem. I have no idea what the title is!"

Unable to help myself, I roll my eyes, "Helpful aren't you?"

A slight pout seems to tug at his lips, "Isn't that what you're here for?"

I find myself wanting to take back the snide remark, eyes slightly wide by the sudden change in his mood. "I... Well what's it about?"

Before he can answer me I see his eyes narrow into thin slits and lips drawing into a tight line. An expression I would never expect to see on his peaceful countenance. The bell above the door chimes as heavy footfalls enter the store. Before I can turn around to see who they are, a hand slams into the middle of my back, shoving me. "Get down. Now." Zack's arms wrap around me as he half catches me against his chest, the muscles evident through his surprisingly thing shirt.

"I said get down, dammit!"

Zack kneels down to the ground as do I, his arm lingering on my shoulder with a protective sense. I don't bother to look up at the robber standing above us, a barrel of a gun pointed at my head being all I need to know. I glance out of the corner of my eye to see the edge of Zack's jacket having fallen to the side, the silver of a gun visible on his left hip.

The sound of another robber at the register is followed by bullets digging into the register, probably since I have the key to it. The soft whimpers from the other section are far from my mind, knowing that there has to be at least one more back there with Sora and his own customers. Not to mention Demyx.

The sound of distant sirens makes the robber before me visiblyv tense, his stance shifting several times as the barrel wavers. Fingers briefly tighten on my shoulder and I shoot a glance at Zack, seeing him readjust his leg slowly from out under himself. Before I can even think he shoves me to the side just as he jumps up, startling the robber into pulling the trigger.

Biting back a yelp of pain Zack grabs at the gun in an attempt to keep it away from me as I scramble to the side, books falling off the shelves as I try to stand up with wobbly legs. The gun goes off again as Zack slams the masked brute into the other bookcase.

I just stand there for a moment, staring at the right leg of Zack's jeans. From thigh, down is slowly being covered in blood. Unable to put pressure on it the robber takes the advantage and shoves Zack back toward where we had previously been, gun pressed up under his chin.

Not seeing any other of this criminal's partners coming to help I shoot forward, standing and slamming my fist into the side of his masked face. I grab onto Zack just as he begins to slide downward, letting all his weight lean on me. His hands grab onto the back of my jacket as his head rests in the crook of my neck. I can feel his injured leg press against mine, the threat of his legs buckling getting closer even as my eyes snap to the door that's thrown open.

Officers with bulletproof vests barge inside, two parting from the group to come over to us. They take Zack from me as the METs rush in with a stretcher. Blurs of people crowd around Zack as I'm pushed out the door as they carry him out, his eyes clenched shut in pure pain. I stare down at my feet as the load him up and I shoo away an MET, telling her that it's not my blood staining my pants. Before she can come back to harass me to get treated, I start walking off after the ambulance closes its door and pulls away, my mind blank.

_He had a gun. Why didn't he just use it? Officer maybe? Or just some nutcase with a gun? He was …._

I shake my head as I walk.

_No, I'm being stupid. He was stupid for being reckless, not brave and handsome. I just … hope he's okay._

**~Sora Kaze~**

I walk with Demyx into the store, no chatter needed between us as our minds are both visibly occupied. I notice Squall give a nod to me as I head back, but I just can't focus on him or anything else for that matter. Several customers follow me back and I begin to start the appliances.

Everything is on auto pilot as I stay inside my mind, still unsure and confused about Riku. My mind tells me there's something off about the guy, but who am I to actual heed my own warnings? As I serve the last person I hear someone shouting up front.

"I said get down, dammit!"

A woman with a slim mask over her face saunters up to me, gun pointed right between my eyes. "Better be careful kid or you and your friend up there are dead."

_Well … at least that proves they don't know Zexion is in the office._

I glance over to the stage to see Demyx no where in sight. Dubbing it to be a good thing I swallow hard as I stare up at the tall woman. She thrusts a small duffel bag into my arms and jumps over the counter, landing right next to me. "Open the register and hold the bag."

Not wanting to get a bullet to the head, I do as she says. After I open the register I obediently hold the bag despite the tears stinging at the corners of my eyes. She presses it to my temple as she works, every time she readjusts her grip, the end of it digs into my skin and I hold in the whimper of distress that crawls up my throat.

My eyes scan over all the customers that huddle below their tables as gunshots ring in my ears. Praying that it isn't Squall that got hit, I don't even realize I've flinched away from her until she slams the butt of the gun upside my head. Nails dig into my arm as she keeps me upright, the bag falling to the ground between us.

"You clumsy brat! Do you _want_ to die today?"

My muttered answer is cut off by a strong and deep voice. "Put the gun down or I'll shoot."

I turn my attention away from the woman who pulls me close and in front of her nonetheless, the gun still pressed to my temple. A man stands just inside the cafe section, his arms raised as he holds his gun level. The deep navy suit barely stands out from under the bulletproof vest over his torso. Maroon eyes don't so much as graze over me, no, they stay locked onto the woman holding me even as short, deep brown bangs sway into his face as he steps closer.

"You wouldn't dare risk this kid's life, Officer."

"Put down the gun and let him go."

The woman snorts lightly, "You just don't quit do you? Do you think I'm stupid?"

He takes another step forward and I feel her grip loosen for just a second, as if she's going to run. On instinct alone, I throw my arm up and let my body drop to the ground, a single gunshot sounding as I do. The woman lets me go and stumbles back, but before I can turn around, I find myself ducking as the man jumps over the counter with the agility of a cat.

A thump is all I hear before arms circle around me, lifting me up into his arms. Not so much as a smile sits on the dark haired officer's lips as he hops the counter once more. I turn to his chest and grab at the vest, placing my face against it, the tears finally dripping from my eyes. The grip on me tightens as he carries me out of the store and into the sun.

But I don't see the light of the day, all I see is dark before my mind goes blank.

**_x.X.x.X.x.X.x_**

_Hehe, I've been busy ;) Trying to keep a steady writing pace for this story. But alas, I feel bad now. xD I don't focus on Sora as much now in my opinion. I wrote his second this time though. :P So no biggy._

And yes **Emi** I will keep writing this, even if it takes me a whole 'nother year or two ^^; Hopefully it won't though.

**_Thank you to all who read!__ And an even bigger thank you to Grimm (LovefromSlytherin-AMLF ) for beta-ing.~ _**


	10. Chapter 10

**~Saturday November 13th~**

**~Zexion Shiki~**

Glaring at the phone as it falls back into its cradle, I stand there hovering over it. It honestly doesn't surprise me that they can contact me without so much as asking me where I live or what my number is, but it's still rude. I let a heavy sigh slip past my lips.

_At least they'll clean up the mess, I suppose._

I pocket my keys and give a sparing glance down the hall of this place, a hall filled with so many bad memories of Marluxia that it's not even funny. The pictures I had once had on the walls are gone now, after he destroyed them, leaving them bare and bland. A soft shake of the head is all it takes for me to get back to my priorities; going to the grocery store.

_x.X.x.X.x.X.x_

The small, blue, plastic basket dangles in the crook of my arm as I walk down yet another isle. The brightly lit store is the total opposite of what I'd prefer. All the jumbled people packed into tight corners and isles, too much energy in one place for my taste.

As I reach to grab a box of teabags a hand taps against my shoulder, causing me to jump in the air at least a good foot and a half. A nervous laugh follows as I turn around, instantly recognizing Demyx in his usual attire. I smooth my hands back over my coat and tighten it around my small frame. "Hello Demyx."

"Hey," is all he says as he follows me down to the next section of goods. "So you do all the shopping huh?"

"It's what happens when you live alone." _Kind of..._

"That sounds boring. You don't room with anyone?"

"Do you?"

Demyx rubs at the back of his neck as a blush dusts over his cheeks. "Well, yeah you could say that."

I raise an eyebrow and continue to the end of the isle where the bags of sugar and spices are stacked. He sees my expression and becomes flustered as he hurries to catch up with me. But as he does I can see Marluxia suddenly appear in my sights, right in front of Demyx.

To everyone else it looks like Demyx is a klutz and is just having one of those blonde moments, or so I've heard them called. To me it's a whole other story of cruelty.

Demyx stumbles forward and reaches out to grasp against the shelves, trying to save himself from face planting into the hard tile of the store. Plastic bottles of spices rain down onto the floor and I find myself dropping my basket to hurry over to him, my arms shooting out to steady him. A humbled look crosses his countenance but I shrug it away, "Don't worry about it."

After steadying himself, Demyx drops down to the floor to begin retrieving the bottles. Feeling awful that it was my own demon that had caused him to look like such a fool, I kneel down as well and scoop up handfuls of bottles. The task is simple and not as time consuming as I would have thought; Demyx placing them on the shelves as I hand them up.

"Are you okay?"

Demyx just nods and noticeably scrabbles for his words; as if he's a frightened cat in a new home. Out of the blue he instantly calms and smiles at me. "Thank you Zexion, for the job and saving me." He laughs lightly, "More than once. But I gotta go, later!"

The blonde turns on his heel and hurries down the isle from the direction that he had probably come. As he does I blink only to see a young girl standing in his place. She can't be more than ten and looks just like him with her long, soft, white-blonde hair and large blue eyes. A white summer dress swings about her small body as she holds up a finger to her lips, as if she's shushing me. She turns around and as she does she vanishes.

**~Squall Leonhart~**

My slate eyes focus on the ceiling as I stare up at it, trying to trace shapes in the peeling paint. I lie atop my sheets fully clothed; black jeans, white v-neck, boots, and jacket. If it wasn't for the reeling thoughts in my head I would probably be able to pass out into a deep sleep for the day but I can't get my mind away from Zack.

_He risked his life to protect me. To protect me when Cloud wasn't there like I thought he would be. He's always been there so far, so why was yesterday any different?_

I drag my palms over my face, irritated with all the thinking. Realization hits me and I know how to try and shove these thoughts from my head. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and grab my wallet and keys. I ignore Sephiroth's presence completely and simply walk straight out of the house.

Despite the surprisingly light air outside I find my stomach churning and knotting relentlessly. Paranoia could be the source of it all. The thought of a gun hovering in front of me seems to echo in the resounds of my mind just as well as Zack's arms pressing against my back.

The chill of a coming December is already present even this early into November, although I don't mind it as much since I've adapted to it. Living in a house with little insulation and barely any heat can do that.

I try to ignore the glares that are shot my way as I walk. Most of everyone in this city knows about my orientation and the ones that don't will know soon. People never stop talking and they never will stop talking about me until I'm dead and gone.

_x.X.x.X.x.X.x_

With my hands shoved into my pockets I keep walking, straight to the room number that the kind nurse had given me. She tried to tell me that I probably wouldn't be allowed in, security for Zack's room being particularly tight with him being an undercover cop and all. I guess that would explain the gun he had on him.

The bleak, white hallways finally end at the last room. Two cops stand a little ways away from the open door as they speak to the doctor. Instead of taking that as a sign that he doesn't have family in the area, I step as soundlessly as possible. Their eyes are focused on the test results that are held in a manila folder.

I slip around the door frame and shut the door a little, letting them talk as I see all the small tubes and bulky machines. They're the simple and needed ones, but to see him in a hospital gown and propped up against the pillow is unbelievable. The soft steady beeping grates on my nerves ever so slightly. But as I look up to meet his bright blue orbs, I feel my cheeks grow hot. Zack smiles at me, lifting a hand and curling a finger to beckon me forward. I do as he silently requests and stand at his beside. "What did the doctors say?"

A bittersweet smile tugs at the corners of his lips even while he tries to mask the pain behind that smile. "They got the bullets out but he said I probably won't regain use of it. They might amputate." His eyes cast downward to his leg beneath the thin, white sheet.

The hidden message is perfectly clear, '_I'll never be able to work, never be able to do what I love again._' and it makes me feel more than horrible, even as far as to feel guilty and responsible for his predicament. I clench my fingers into my palm inside of my pockets, crescent moons forming on my skin with relative ease. Zack seems to notice and outright laughs, trying to ease some of the tension in the room. "Relax; it's not your fault. No use in blaming yourself kiddo."

I swallow hard and glance around the room until his voice brings me back. "I never did get your name."

_I can't let him lie here and suffer. Even if the physical pain leaves he'll never recover if he loses his legs. I know that. Which means the tissue and nerves were damaged … I just hope I know what I'm doing._

Removing my hands from my pockets I pull the blanket away from his leg, hovering a hand above each bandaged bullet wound. Almost instantly I feel my energy slowly draining from me, making me grow weak as my energy is spent all on Zack. He doesn't so much as say a word as I work to mend all of the wrong done to his leg. I sneak a peak over at him to see his eyes transfixed on my hands that aren't even a centimeter away from his limb.

Shallow pants leave my lungs as I bite at my lip, only hoping I did the right thing. The second I take my hands away I find I can't look Zack in the eye. So instead I turn around as soft chatter from the hall comes closer. "Thanks for the other day." I stare down at my shoes, butterflies untying my stomach from the many knots it's formed in as I force myself to not turn back around. "My name's Squall."

The two officers walk into the room and I rush past them, their authoritative shouts barely reaching me as I rush out the exit of this wing of the hospital. I break into a run the second I'm across the street and I can feel Sephiroth breathing down my neck.

"_How cute, you think you saved him pain? You just caused yourself even more. Now even he knows that you're a _freak.._._"

**~Sora Kaze~**

A dull pain reverberates through my skull as I struggle to open my eyes. As I do I'm greeted with a harsh, bright light beaming down from the ceiling. At first I expect Larxene to be somewhere but I can't feel her anywhere near me, much less see her. I let my eyes adjust and the fog to disperse from my sight, suddenly confused as to how I got in a hospital bed. My fingers reach up and graze over my forehead above my eye, finding a bandage where I had gotten smacked. The few yet bulky machines in the room continue to beep obnoxiously, but I let them dull to a soothing sound as I block it out the best I can.

I sit up from my slightly propped up position against the pillows. Looking down I feel my eyes widen at the sight of unruly, silver hair. Not able to help it, I stretch my fingers to comb through the weaker tangles, causing Riku to stir from his sleep.

He yawns and sits up straight, raising an eyebrow at me, "Did you just get up? How are you feeling? Need something to eat?"

Giggling at him I nod. "Yes, fine, and yes please!"

Riku gives a nod as he stands, heading for the door. "I'll go get something from the cafeteria, the crud they bring up to the rooms looks like crap."

Just as soon as the slim door shuts on his entrance it seems to open right back up. A man walks in and shuts the door. Polished dress shoes, deep blue slacks with a matching jacket, and a white button up shirt underneath. I stare at him, not quite sure who he is or why he's here. That is, until I look at his face.

Maroon eyes are framed in by brown bangs that are swept to the side, the brown almost appearing black even in the bright lighting. After I blink, the lean officer that saved me is suddenly framed by an aura of sulfur-like color, almost like the color of mustard, coupled with a light gray. Yet, a blue seems to be at the center of it all, outweighing the nasty colors just enough to keep this man on the line between contentment and depression.

"You're the one that saved me." I let a smile curve at my lips, eyes blinking so that the aura vanishes from my sight once more. "My name's Sora Kaze."

"Vincent Valentine." He seems to pause for a moment, not quite sure what to say next. "How are you doing?"

"Oh … I don't know what the doctors say. But I feel like brand new!" A small smile twitches onto his lips and I catch it before it falls back into a straight line. "Thank you Mr. Valentine."

He shakes his head lightly, the short tresses brushing against his cheekbones. "Just Vincent is fine. I was just doing my job."

Silence settles between us and I can't help but notice the feeling of sadness radiating from him. The thickness of it is almost suffocating, making me want to curl up in a ball and sob until I can't anymore. I tilt my head to the side ever so slightly. "Is something wrong?"

Vincent swivels around on his heels, turning away from me. "No, it's nothing. You just remind me of Tidus is all." he admits, almost unable to not say it, yet unable to stop the confession from tumbling off his lips. "I hope you get better soon Sora." He walks out and I find myself mulling over the name, not quite sure if I've heard it before or if I'm just wishing I had.

_It's such a unique name. I know I'd recognize it if I knew someone with it. Come on brain!_

"Maybe you should take a breath there. You're turning purple."

I glance over to the door as Riku walks in with a tray. "Do you know anything about a guy named Tidus? He's got something to do with the police."

Riku strides over to the chair beside my bed and sits down, the tray placed on the small, metal table next to his seat. "I don't know it all. He was kidnapped and this guy or whatever, I think his last name was Valen-something ... Anyways, by the time he got into the building after the kidnapper said he wouldn't hurt the kid, the kidnapper shot the kid right in front of the guy. Pretty tragic."

I turn my eyes down to my fingers curling into the sheets over my lap.

"Try not to worry about it Sora, it's in the past."

Riku brings the tray out to me and sets it on my lap. I can't bring myself to tell him anything though about yesterday, not yet, and I can't tell him about Vincent. Something inside me holds me back and I simply reach for the fork Riku holds out to me.

* * *

_Hm. So I went ahead and decided to get my butt back in gear. I don't remember if this was edited or not. ... But figured what the hell, when I get done with a chapter, I'm just going to post it. :D Y'all like?  
But anyways, lovely new additions character wise aren't they. I mean. I just can't resist throwing Zack and Vincent in there. ^^ Really can't. Hope you all enjoy though. _


	11. Chapter 11

**~Monday November 15th~**

**~Zexion Shiki~**

"I'm not going to be in today, I have a few things to take care of. Feel free to go by if you need to. Tomorrow will be like any normal day, I expect you there." I leave the same message for each of my three employees, knowing they'll get it when they check their phones.

_I can only hope that Sora is doing better. I haven't even _seen_ him after Friday. The same goes for Squall, but I saw him before I left the scene and he seemed fine … enough. _

I know I'm not a socially active person, but dammit, I still worry just like any other normal person. Which, like any other normal person, I find myself angry that I don't know any details other than the spare ones I know. I pick up the cellphone I had discarded on my dresser, tapping my thumb nail against the keys without actually pressing them, not quite sure I want to call him just yet. I feel childish for thinking that he could keep a promise like that. No one can be there for someone every single time they're in danger.

The auto dial picks off the number and drops into a flat ringing tone before I even realized I've hit the call button. One ring. Two ring.

_He must not be awake yet, that's understandable. _

On the third ring I go to hit the end call button, but a silky voice startles me into taking a small step backward. "Hello? Who is this? You do know this is a private line, so if you're some jerk-off calling about selling me something, just fucking hang up."

The frustrated tone confuses me slightly but I shake it away as I struggle to find my voice. "I-It's me. Zexion."

Silence settles over the line and if I listen hard enough I can hear the murmured curses masked by the squeaking of a mattress. "Are you okay? Not hurt or nothing are you? Did you get shot? Stupid, stupid question. I'll be over in fifteen minutes so don't go anywhere."

I can't even object because the conversation is over before it even began, the cut off tone echoing from the speaker on my phone telling me that Axel hung up on me. Shoving the feeling of anger away I spin back around, letting the glare melt away as I run my eyes over myself in the mirror. I run my tongue over my chapped lips, the flesh having healed since the last time I really checked. No more bites marks or bloody marks from biting litter them, save for the occasional bite at the corner of my mouth. I brush back the slate bangs from my face, feeling odd without them shielding my other eye. Letting the tresses fall back down I amble into the kitchen and make myself some hot chocolate, letting the scalding liquid warm my belly as I wait for Axel.

Fifteen minutes later a persistent knock echoes throughout my quiet apartment. I set my mug onto the table in front of the couch and climb to my feet, mentally praising the fact that Marluxia isn't around as much as he was yesterday. I barely had gotten a moments rest so I had gone on a pure cleaning spree, making sure everything was wiped down and in their rightful places, which is why I'm more than confident to open the door to see a rather disgruntled Axel. His spikes are a mess as they fall down to his shoulders. What shocks me is the gray jacket, that is resting haphazardly on his shoulders, is left unzipped enough to show that it's his only layer. Wrinkled jeans with rips scattered randomly along the legs of them appear to be have worn from the day before, the frayed edges of the slices being tinged red.

Axel waves a hand in front of my face. "Hey, earth to Zexion. Stop staring and let me in, it's cold as hell out here."

I nod hastily as he rubs the rest of the sleep from his eyes, a yawn parting his thin lips. I lead him into the living room where my mug sits, steam still billowing up from the warm liquid that's still left inside. As I sit down on the loveseat Axel plops down beside me, our legs brushing against each other. Grabbing at the ceramic mug I intend to make more space between us. "I'll go make you a cup."

"Are you finished with yours?" I halt in my attempt to stand up, nodding a yes to him. Axel reaches over and snags the mug from my fingers, lifting it to his mouth as he takes a sip. Grinning at my raised eyebrow he wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me back down to the cushions. "Relax, there's no need to waste it."

"That's gross."

"Why, you got a disease I don't know about?"

"Well no..."

Axel laughs, "Then there's no problem."

In two more gulps he has the rest of the chocolate concoction drained out of the mug and relaxes backward. My fingers twine together in my lap. "Why weren't you there? You said you would be."

_What a stupid question. Just because he can see Marluxia doesn't mean he can be at my side in a flash. Maybe I'm taking him for granted?_

The red head looks over to me, his finger tilting my chin up as he presses his lips to mine. "I won't lie. I was busy … with Marluxia. He's more troublesome than I expected."

As the last syllable slips from his vocal chords, Axel meets my lips again and I find myself turning slightly to give a better angle, leaning against the armrest. His lean body bends over my mine and I find my fingers clutching at the zipper of his jacket, dragging it down till it's no longer zipped at all. Our breaths come out shallowly as Axel hovers over me, my eyes wandering over what I expect to be a flawlessly chiseled torso. But I find my eyes widen slightly at the sight of a fresh, diagonal cut ranging from his shoulder to the rim of his pants. "What happened?" Axel seems to shrug it away as he leans back down for another kiss. I push him back though, my fingers grazing over the healing gash. It looks older than I think it is. "No seriously Axel, what happened?"

He sighs heavily as he sits back, running a hand through his hair. "It was nothing, just got a little to close to Marluxia the other day was all."

"Wait, the other day? When the 'robbery' was happening?"

Axel nods and stands up, clearly uncomfortable with the subject in general. "Look Zexy, it's no big deal. I heal faster than humans."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

A groan slips from his lips and he strides around the table, his footfalls echoing down the hallway and to the front door. "It's nothing Zexion, just drop it okay?" The door shuts with a definite click and I sit there, staring at the spot where he had been sitting.

* * *

**~Squall Leonhart~**

Slipping my arms into my own jacket today, I smile as the faux fur brushes against my cheeks. I pick up my phone and roll my eyes at the lit screen, one missed call and one message. I hold the phone up to my ear and let the message play through, a frown coming to my lips by the time it ends. The one time I'm able to get ready and start to leave before Hojo wakes up or Sephiroth has a chance to harass me … and Zexion decides he's not going to be there today.

_I guess I could go anyway, maybe pick up some slack and bring in a few more dollars. _

With my keys and phone safely in my pocket I walk out the door, instantly regretting my decision. My stomach knots and curls in on itself, the sight coming down the street making me want to run for my life. I turn around, hoping that his bright sapphire eyes haven't seen me yet as I try to get the door open, only realizing that I locked the door behind me.

_Why is he here? Probably going to tell me I'm a freak for doing that the other day. I shouldn't have healed him like that, I could have been caught red handed by that doctor and his friends. _

I turn back around at the sound of his footfalls getting even closer. I smile up at him, my nerves completely on edge around him. "Hey, Zack right?"

Feigning hurt, Zack grins. "You forgot me? Already?" I shake my head lightly, a real smile picking up where that fake one was. "I just wanted to stop by, I mean, you didn't exactly give me a way to reach you. I thought it was pretty cool how you did that. I don't know _how_ you did it, but I'm in your debt!"

My fingers let go of the doorknob that I clutch behind my back, giving up on trying to get back inside. "It was just my thank you for saving my life. We're even."

"Aw come on, let me do something better than that!" I raise an eyebrow at his childish behavior, trying to figure out what could possibly be better than saving my life. Zack grins wide, "How about I think about it and personally thank you some day next week?"

"Do you have a pen?" Taking his turn to look at me weird, he takes a pen from his back pocket. As he hands it to me I grab his hand, holding it steady even as a faint pink dusts over my cheeks. I scribble my number across his hand in navy ink. "When you want to repay me, call."

Zack nods as I hand him back the pen, his eyes locked onto the number I wrote down on his skin. Surprised that I gave him my number he takes a step back, a smile crossing his lips, a smile that could make anyone melt in their boots. I lean back against the door and watch him turn around, give a curt wave, then continuing down the street and getting swallowed by the crowds of people. Deciding to go ahead and head off to the store I go to step away from the door when it suddenly opens, a hand yanking me back inside before it slams shut.

My back is pushed back up against the door as Hojo looms in front of me, one hand wrapped tightly around the doorknob. His eyes instantly narrow at me with glasses sliding down his nose. "Who _was_ that _man_?" I try to answer but the back of his hand forces my head to tilt to the other side. "Being together with that man, you're an _embarrassment_ to me! Just get out of my sight!" The door suddenly swings open as Hojo shoves me out, my feet tripping over each other as I stumble to get out of the house before he changes his mind. I don't even look back; just start walking straight to the store.

_Yeah, today is a good day to go to work._

* * *

**~Sora Kaze~**

I dig the keys out of my pockets and unlock my door, Riku ushering me inside. No matter how many times I told him I was fine, he still had insisted that he walk me home. I enjoyed it honestly, but the whole time he complained that he should have grabbed the car before his roommate. It would cause stray giggles to bubble past my lips until he would look at me with a raised eyebrow, asking 'what's so funny' before we'd walk along in silence till he'd start up again.

Riku guides me to my room and I sit on the edge just as his phone rings. He snatches it from his jacket pocket and glares at the name flashing on the screen. Flipping it open he holds it up to his ear, turning and walking toward the bedroom door. "Look I told Axel I'd be- No it's not an emer- Okay fine get the stick out of your ass Cloud, I'll be back!" Growling at the phone before shoving it back into his pocket, Riku turns to me with half a smile. "I'll be back later."

I try not to laugh as I nod, "So I heard."

"Just stay here, don't leave okay? They may have cleared you and figured you didn't have a concussion, but they're not always reliable. Take it easy and stay right here."

Riku is out of the room with the front door shutting behind him before I even have a chance to object. So I lie back against the pillows and stare across the room, not quite sure what I want to do with myself. Unwillingly I find my eyes drooping shut and a yawn escapes my lips, my mind blanking before I slip gently into a dreamless sleep.

_x.X.x.X.x.X.x_

Three sturdy knocks snap me straight out of my sleeping spell, making me try to figure out just how long I was out. Shoving the idea aside as another knock echoes through my empty apartment, I get up and let my jeans fall back down around my ankles after getting bunched up around my knees from sleep. I brush a hand through my tousled spikes and amble to the front door. As the owner of the knocks seems to give up I open the door, seeing a tall frame, short, dark brown tresses, and wine colored eyes. "Vincent right?"

He nods, the bangs framing the sides of his face seeming to hide his eyes as he bows his head slightly, thinking. I let my eyes scan over him, searching for a gun or a badge somewhere. Yet there doesn't seem to be anything relating him back to his job. Vincent stands there in street clothes; tight fitting jeans, a black, long-sleeved shirt, and a maroon trench coat that's trimmed in ebony.

"Why are you here?"

Vincent lets a small smile touch his lips and I raise an eyebrow. "I'm not sure. I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"Thank you. I'll be okay though, I got someone looking out for me … should be back soon actually."

"Then I'll get going." He says and I try to smile at him, not able to withstand the sorrow that seems to just radiate off of him in waves. Hoping to cheer him up I step forward, wrapping my arms around him and kissing his cheek. Taking a step back I flash another smile and shut the door, leaving him standing there as I hold my hand over my chest and lean against the door.

_Something's wrong. Something is so very wrong with him. Something that he tells no one... Something … that feels familiar. Almost like … family? I just wish I knew what it was._

* * *

_So, I'm trying to stay one chapter ahead of what I'm actually posting and boy is that hard. The temptation to post kills me. xD I hate knowing so much ahead of you readers. But at least things are slowly climbing and poking the climax (wherever that is).  
Lemme know what'cha think. :D_


	12. Chapter 12

**~Friday November 19th~**

**~Zexion Shiki~**

_Honestly it's been bugging me. _

"_I heal faster than humans." _

_What's that about anyway? Why would that redheaded jerk say something so contradictory like that? He's human …. or at least I hope he is. I can't take another Demon scratching at the door to my mind because this one would win hands down._

I had told the three of them that today would be a day off, only because of the holiday weekend to follow and most people won't be out and about today. Meaning opening the store today would simply be a waste of the cafe's supplies and time. Which is why instead of opening the store, I find myself walking aimlessly along the streets. Granted it's probably not safe at all being of my appearance and stature, but I can't find myself caring. My mind is occupied by Axel; everything he's said and everything he's done. None of it really makes sense in the least. A _human_ couldn't do what he does; appearing in the midst of trouble and always knowing things he shouldn't.

Yet as I look up from the passing sidewalk beneath my feet I see a flash of crimson, blaming the sleep I haven't been able to get for the last few days. I, however, look again to see a lunar haired male walking down the metal stairs, looking over his shoulder. "I'll be back later Axel."

Axel laughs at him as he starts up the stairs the other had been walking down, "Why are you telling me? I'm not your babysitter."

A glare is shot at Axel, "It's so Cloud doesn't rip me to shreds again for vanishing for more than a couple hours. He's such a mother duck." The last part comes out as a mumble as he shoves his hands in his pockets and walks past me without even so much as a glance. Not that I expected one or wanted one.

My eyes remain on Axel as I run over to the stairs from behind the car I had found myself standing by, probably hiding me from Axel's sight. I follow him up the stairs, my footsteps sounding like thunder compared to his feather like footfalls. Just as Axel gets to the door of his shared apartment he turns around, eyes locking down the hall and at the corner I stand by, trying to stay hidden. "I know you're following me Zexy. Would you just come inside and stop looking like a stalker?"

I direct my narrowed eyes at him as I walk around the corner, doing as he says. "I'm not a stalker. If anyone is, it's you."

A hearty laugh reaches my ears and sending a tingle over my skin, how good it feels to hear his laughter again. Axel slings an arm over my shoulders and leads me inside, the door shutting tightly behind us. He drags me down onto the musty gray couch and we sit there in a comfortable silence. Not exactly wanting to shatter it, I look up at the sharp angles of his face. Knowing that I'm staring up at him, Axel smiles, "I shouldn't lie to you."

"Then why do you?"

"Because I love you..." His emerald eyes shine earnestly at me. "...and I'm not supposed to. It's against my oath to protect all those living on Earth." I shoot him a look of disbelief and earn a nervous chuckle in response. "I know I wouldn't believe me either. See I'm not human exactly, far from it I guess."

"Spit it out Axel. It's rude to keep me waiting."

"Now who's being rude?" A slim arm wraps around my waist, drawing me into his lap. "Anyways, I'm what you call an angel from Heaven."

"You're kidding." But even as I say that, I believe him. The last piece of a puzzle. It makes more than perfect sense. My rational mind says no while every other cell and molecule in my body says yes, I believe him.

Axel places a butterfly kiss on my ear. "How about I show you my wings sometime then?"

The banter is interrupted as the door opens and I glance over my shoulder to see short, flaxen spikes and pale blue eyes. Something in my mind clicks and I turn away and back to Axel. "I know him." I mumble, more to myself than anyone in particular.

"Well I'd hope so. He's _always_ hanging around that boy. Hmm, hey Cloud what's that kid's name again?" The man dubbed as Cloud shakes his head at Axel before walking into the room, not dignifying the question with so much as a nod. Axel suddenly snaps his fingers. "Oh right! Squall, that's his name. Cloud's practically dating him at this point with all the time they spend together." he says far too loudly.

I duck just in time, knowing that the sound of a door opening couldn't be good. Axel lets a long 'ow' slip from his lips as a sneaker falls to the ground at our feet. I stand up and pick it up, handing it to Axel as he rubs at the side of his head. I'm granted a weak smile in return. "Hate to spill then tell you to take a hike, but that sourpuss in there is my commander of this mission. I'll come over tomorrow and we can just hang out okay?"

Liking the sound of that, I give a small nod and go to turn around to leave, desperately wanting to have some time to myself, time to think. His hands falling on my shoulders stop me and he pulls me back against his chest. Lips press briefly against my cheek before he shoos me to the door. With a roll of my eyes I open it, "Don't think you're off the hook. You still owe me a viewing of those wings you claim to have." Before he can answer I'm already out the door and started down the steps of the complex, rushing to the store to have a place to relax before heading home to be greeted by Marluxia. A few hours of peace is what I need after that, a place to think quietly, maybe a nap while I'm at it.

**~Squall Leonhart~**

I click the 'end' button on my phone, pleased despite the fact that I won't be going into work today. It had been a busy week though and I've raked in quite a decent paycheck. Stepping out into the hallway I pat the pockets of my jacket, making sure that I have everything I need. Sephiroth stalks behind me as I leave the house, my only errand for the day being to cash my paycheck. As I walk and weave through the crowds of people I try to not glance over my shoulder, to ignore the burning feeling that someone is watching me. My mind registers it as Sephiroth, that demon being the only thing that would be following me, but my gut tells me otherwise.

As I walk out of the bank I see Fuu and Rai, Seifer's lackeys, walking away. Their eyes glance at me, almost like a warning, before they disappear into the molds of people walking down the streets. A shiver runs down my spine and I take that as an indicator that Sephiroth might begin acting up. Hoping to avoid any outbursts that might me look crazy on top of being gay, I take the back road behind the bank that stretches out behind all the other stores as well. My eyes scan the back road and I realize that I'm all alone, not a single person taking out the trash or on their break. The feeling of being followed continues; my mind hardening into steel as I turn around, prepared to confront the demon at my heels...

...only to see slicked back, blonde hair and cunning blue eyes.

A smirk curls his lips as he pulls his hands from the pockets of his white trench coat. Heavy, gray boots step towards me and I take a step back, not wanting this thug to get anywhere close to me. The deep blue vest on his torso is partially unzipped, my hands suddenly meeting the material as I pushed up against the wall. I turn my head to the side as his breath grazes over my ear, my stomach churning. "Long time no see Squall."

_For a punk always beating up all the outwardly "gay" students that were in our class and anyone else that opposed him ... he sure did take it out on me the worst. Between afternoons of beating each other into the ground and verbal fights across classrooms, we've hated each other. At least, I hated him. I started to learn quickly that he seemed to get off from me standing up against him, which is exactly why I started to recoil inwards and not push his buttons back. I wouldn't thrash back with cruel words, only defensive punches if he lunged at me. That's the reason why I finished all my classes in high school, my final year leaving me practically at home; I didn't want to be around him. This blonde haired devil being the sole reason why Hojo found out about me, it only took one afternoon of embarrassment and humiliation. _

"How's Hojo doing after our...adventure?"

I pull a hand away only to slam my fist into his gut, hoping to push him even a little ways back, to get him off of me. Seifer leans forward instead and grabs my hand away from his stomach, trapping the other between our chests. His fingers curl around my chin, fingertips gripping hard against my cheeks. A smirk is flashed at me as he gets even closer, "Don't think you're better than me just yet, just because you have a couple friends."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

The question stalls his advance, our lips barely apart, but far enough where they're not touching. I try to take that second to squirm out of his crushing embrace, however, his overall body traps mine against the chilled brick wall.

"...Because I find you irresistible. I don't mind that you're a freak."

His cold lips press against mine, a warm tongue trying to pry my lips apart. He only succeeds when his fingers release my chin, icy fingertips trying to get around the rim of my shirt and making me gasp from surprise as well as wishing I had worn Cloud's jacket instead of my short one. I clench my eyes shut, trying to concentrate on the easiest way to diffuse the situation. The second Seifer's tongue slips past my lips I bite down hard, forcing him to immediately recoil away from my mouth. The space gained between us as a whole gives me the chance I need, letting me slip my hands free and slam my knuckles against his face.

I pant lightly, enjoying the frigid air that burns my lungs as I gulp it down. Seifer wipes at his nose, the blood dripping from it now smeared over his fingers. His eyes narrow and blonde eyebrows furrow together, a hatred that's always there now becoming more apparent. However, before he can take a single step forward fingers lace around my arm and yank me back towards the bank and right into a firm chest.

"Who the hell are you?"

Tugged away from the scene, I feel comforted by the hands that reside on my shoulders. I glance up out of the corner of my eye to see the ends of flaxen hair. Yet, even as I find myself happy that he actually showed up to help me out of this predicament, my mind seems to drift back to Zack and how he saved me. I shake my head softly and continue walking, ignoring Seifer as he stomps after us.

"I said; who the hell are you?"

Cloud glances over his shoulder, a bitterness flicking off his tongue as he talks. "Take a hint and leave; we don't want to bother with you."

A sigh of relief ghosts over my lips as we take that turn I had taken earlier, reentering the bustling street out in front of the bank. Out of all the cars lining the sidewalk Cloud takes me to the one that is his, one of the several identically colored ones on the end. I sink into the seat the second he shuts my door, my slate orbs tracking him as he walks around the front and over to the driver's door. He ignites the engine and shifts it into reverse, pulling the car away from the curb. His solemn gaze is directed simply at the road, not so much as glancing over at me. "I'm not who I say I am."

The breath I had been exhaling seems to freeze in my throat, fear and worry rushing through me even as I'm outwardly calm. "What do you mean?"

The car turns to the left and I recognize the path as the way back to my house. "My mission is to keep an eye on my comrades, making sure they don't kill each other, as well as protecting you with my life. But that's typical life for an angel from Heaven."

_...Angel...? ...Mission...? ... Heaven...? No, that can't be right. I must've fallen back asleep. I need to wake up; I need to go to the bank and head back home in time. _

I open my eyes, not realizing I had them closed in the first place, and I glance out the window of Cloud's car to see the house I've grown up in. A hand falls over my own that seems to be strangling the other on my lap. "Calm down. I know you don't believe me just yet." I turn in my seat, my eyes still widened even as I take in the softened expression on his face. "It'll be okay," and his lips press lightly against mine, not overpowering in the least.

Cloud pulls away, unlocking the doors and I automatically get out. My limbs move on auto pilot as I shut the door, my eyes glued to the sidewalk as he drives away. Mechanically, I feel my arm rise and my fingers brush over my lips. But ... as I remember the way his lips molded perfectly against mine, I find that the image of Cloud blurs and distorts; blonde turns to raven, sky blue turns to sapphire, and pale turns to tanned.

_Someone real versus someone unreal..._

**~Sora Kaze~**

Once I had gotten the message from Zexion, I found myself ambling around the city, not really going anywhere in particular. All I wanted to do was stay away from my apartment and away from Larxene. Not to long after that did I find the sun sinking back below the buildings and the moon rising up to take its place.

Riku hadn't exactly come back after that and I could only keep thinking about Vincent. Everything about that man is complicated and twisted; making me want to unravel it all and put his puzzle pieces back together again. I guess that's why I haven't noticed Larxene lately; between Riku glued to my side and my mind always wandering to other problems ... I just didn't have the brain power to multitask that far out.

My feet, however, lead me to the park in the middle of the city. The limbs on every tree are scarce and scrawny while even the ground seems to stay frosted over to some degree. As I continue further I see the faint wisp of lunar tresses blowing in the breeze. A black t-shirt hangs on his shoulders and tattered jeans barely manage to cling to his hips. Even at this distance I can feel the sadness wafting off of him; the ache of homesickness, the sadness of loss, the angst of love.

"You'll catch cold without a jacket."

His head seems to bow, slightly amused at my words but he doesn't turn around, simply continues to stand there at the edge of the frozen pond. "What's that Vincent guy to you?"

"I just want to help him. He's...hurting and I owe him at least the effort to help him. He saved my life." I lift my arm, fingers stretching out to grab a hold of his shirt. "I like _you_, Riku."

Before I can blink, Riku spins around and takes me into his arms, my body pressed close to his as he takes my lips against his. The force of the passion almost makes me forget about all the pent up emotion he's forcing down when he's around me.

_...Almost..._

As Riku pulls back he keeps me in his arms. Finally stretching out to try and understand, I gaze up into his aquamarine orbs. "Riku...why are you sad?"

"I was sent here for two reasons; one was that I was becoming destructive to myself and my comrades and the other was to help you. I know you think there's something off about me that I'm just not quite what I seem to be and ... you're right."

I wrap my arms around his waist, keeping him from forcing me away.

"I'm an Angel from Heaven. But, I don't want to leave. I...I love you too much Sora."

A small laugh is all I send him, trying my best to accept everything as it sinks in, not wanting to outright call him a liar, especially after what power I have. I smile up at him, "So, what _really_ attacked you the other week?"

Riku laces his fingers into the back of my jacket, "The most vicious of Hell Hounds. I'm sorry I had to keep that entire secret from you."

"It's okay; I'll let you make it up to me sometime."

Riku's forehead connects with mine, our noses brush together. "That sounds like a plan."

* * *

_Sooo, dunno how much longer I can go with these chapters. Still so much to do till that final chapter. xD  
^^ Enjoy though, much more to pile into your brains and the next chappie should be coming out even sooner than this one did. _


	13. Chapter 13

**~Saturday November 20th~**

**~Zexion Shiki~**

As I wake up I instantly remember Axel's statement that he'd come over today. At the memory I fully wake up and throw my legs over the side of the bed. My feet hit the ground and I head straight to the door. Just as my fingers graze over the knob I sense Marluxia coming up from behind me. I can't seem to turn the knob to the bathroom fast enough before the foreboding feeling creeps up my spine. My fingers fall away from the chilled metal as I go to dodge to the side, only to turn around to see the curved blade of a scythe aiming for me.

Staying perfectly still I open my eyes, not even realizing that I had closed them in the first place. Marluxia grips his scythe tightly with the rose colored, crescent blade barely missing the flawless skin of my neck. I shrink against the wall and hold my breath, Marluxia pressing it closer. _"What do you think you're doing Zexion? Do you honestly believe that one little Angel is going to save you? Ha! I'm much more powerful than that weakling."_ The end of the scythe bangs against the ground as Marluxia steps forward, manually pushing the tip of the scythe into the wall, forming a small hole as it grazes over my neck. _"The second I run that Angel off I can finish making your life a living hell... Unless of course, you want to end it now and just give me your soul. If you do, I won't kill that pest."_

Marluxia slowly pulls the scythe away, just enough for me to act. I duck down and lunge to get away. My actions are blurred and blinded as I scramble to get out of the apartment as fast as I possibly can. I know that Marluxia can catch me, but I keep that in the back of my mind as I dart down the steps and into the parking lot of the apartment complex. I stare up at the window that belongs solely to my apartment, glaring at the curtain that sways behind it. I give a curt turn and continue to walk away, intending on taking care of each and everyone one of my errands.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

I adjust the plastic bags on my arms as I weave my way past the cars only to stop dead in my tracks. Coming down the steps of the apartment building is Axel, hand rubbing at the back of his neck nervously. I curl my fingers into fists as I keep going forward, not sure how I feel about seeing him; especially after he told me his secret, that he's supposedly an Angel sent to help me. Butterflies flutter inside of my stomach as he gets closer, his gaze finally lifting from the ground to my face, eyes brightening as he sees me.

"Well this is a relief! I thought I had missed you." Giving a smile and a nod I tread past him, straight up the stairs and heading for my apartment despite how much I'd rather go live under a rock at this point. Axel stays at my heels and I can feel his eyes burning into my back; he's worried and it shows. The redhead rushes past me and forces me to stop only feet away from my door. "What's wrong Zexy?"

"Nothing's wrong." I give a small shrug of my shoulders to go with my statement. "Just can't wait to see those wings of yours."

His finger instantly comes out to press against my lips. "Shush! Don't say that out loud. Yeesh..." Axel grabs at the two bags, snatching them up into his hands. "Hurry up and open the door."

The key clicks and the knob turns, my senses automatically heightening as I try to seek out for Marluxia's presence. A sigh of relief rushes past my lips before I can stop it, gaining an odd look from Axel in the process. He doesn't question it though, simply moves into my kitchen to begin putting the cold items away. I don't bother to pester him on why he's doing it, I just continue into the living room, waiting for him as I plop down on the couch.

Axel doesn't make me wait long at all, hurrying in as he dispenses his thick, dark green jacket onto the arm of the couch. I immediately grab it up, folding it over my arms until he asks for it back. He stands on the other side of the coffee table and turns around, his back to my questioned look. The orange t-shirt is peeled off his back and resides to hanging from the tips of his fingers.

The pale skin of his back seems to glow slightly, a presence of pure light being smothered and hidden. I trace my eyes down from his mane of crimson spikes to strong shoulder blades, all the way down his back to the black belt holding his musty green, cargo pants. A light shines from him and I close my eyes even though I don't want to. I raise my hand to shield my eyes in the process, only lowering it once the light has dimmed.

My breath catches in my throat and my thoughts freeze, perplexed. A quartet of wings stretches from his back and begins curling inwards toward his chest; careful not to knock a single thing over and not to touch me. I swallow past the lump in my throat as I stand, his coat folding on the floor as I drop it. I walk around the side of him, nothing that his head is hung, arms wrapping around himself as if he finds himself more vulnerable than ever. I reach out to tug the shirt from his clasped fingers, letting it pile on the floor just like his jacket had previously.

His unguarded eyes meet my deep, steel blue ones as I stand in front of him. The ends of his wings pull away enough for me to step inside of their defenses. Arms instantly wind around me, residing in holding me as close as I can get while fingers fist into my hair and his cheek resting against the crown of my head. My cheek presses against his chest and it's not cold at all, but strangely warm, as if he _can't_ get so much as chills. I wrap my arms around his waist, not wanting to interfere with his brilliant wings. The thought picks and picks at me until I stretch up a couple fingers to brush against the feathers.

They aren't like a bird's feathers either. It's as if they're translucent silk- no that wouldn't be able to describe them perfectly either. The softness of the texture is something I've never felt before and not a single one rests out of place. Even with my curious mind I resist at plucking at one of them, instead I pull my fingers away and curl them into my palms.

"I can't stay long Zexion."

Looking up at him I realize that his wings are gone, back to being hidden from my sight once more. Marluxia's words rings loud and clear inside of my mind, making me bite at the inside of my cheek. "What do you have to do?"

_I can't keep him here._

Before Axel can say a word I pull away, bending down to pick up his shirt. "No go ahead. It must be important anyway." He blinks at me put takes the shirt from my outstretched hand, slipping it back over his shoulders. I hurry around the edge of the table and curl my fingers into his jacket before tossing it to him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But you'd better hurry, don't waste time here, I'm not going anywhere."

Axel nods, sticking an arm inside of his jacket as he walks toward the door. He stops midway there though and turns around, rushing back over to me. His hands fall on my shoulders as he leans down, lips pressing roughly against mine. "I'll hurry," and he's out the door.

**~Squall Leonhart~**

"_You're nothing more than a nuisance, a bug on a windshield waiting to be wiped off..."_ is only one of the many statements I pay any attention to as I struggle to go back to sleep. The Demon's persistent finally forces my resistance to snap and I sit straight up out of bed, swinging my legs over the edge.

I search for his image but Sephiroth seems to have vanished, not even a glimmer of his silver hair caught from the corner of my eye. A heavy sigh breaks past my lips as I amble over to my closet and begin pulling out simple jeans and a t-shirt, not bothering to look for anything acceptable by any means. Rips tear at the knees of my jeans and the dark blue t-shirt is more of a faded slate color. It doesn't bother me though as I pick up the miscellaneous items around my room, debating about whether or not I should stay out in the city or inside today.

All thoughts that seem to be running through my mind cease automatically as I listen to the door down the hall creak open and slam shut. Goosebumps rise to the surface on my arms as a chill sprints down my spine while I back myself up against my dresser, stuck to the point where I can't move. The typical white lab coat swishes about his legs as he strides straight into my room and over to me.

My instincts automatically take over and I duck just in time, missing the hand that had lunged out to grab me. I stumble as I scramble to the side, standing back up as I go. I don't get very far however, before bony fingers clutch at the rim of my shirt, stopping me in my stride. I'm yanked backwards and my arm scrapes against the corner of my dresser as I slump to the side. Hojo goes to reach for me again but a rough knock on the door sets a thin silence. He moves away, walking out of my room and to the door, his footfalls heavy.

I can't get up quick enough, Hojo stomps back into my room and kneels down in front of me with his fingers reaching out to grasp at my hair. "If you say a word, even if you can find someone to believe you, you'd better not come back. Now get out!"

My head is sloshed to the side and he leaves me alone, the suddenness of it only shattering as another knock reaches my ears. As I struggle to my feet and to find my jacket, I cover the scrape on my arm with my hand, healing it as I hurry to the door. I slip my jacket on as I open the door, seeing a bright smile before me. I raise an eyebrow since I had been expecting Cloud. "What are you doing here?"

Taken aback, Zack rubs at the back of his head nervously. "Well I have the day off and thought you might want to go see a movie." My puzzled expression propels him to explain further. "Just to relax, I mean, unless you have something else to do."

The hurt that passes briefly through his eyes reaches out towards me, almost making me want to groan out loud. Knowing that if I go back inside I'll be screwed, I debate on what I can do. After a moment I sigh, "Sure."

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

When he asked me to come over I hadn't been intimidated, but now that I'm sitting on his leather couch and glancing around at all the homely items, I'm definitely intimidated. He's obviously set as he is right now, opposite of my own situation at least. I brush back my hair behind my ear as I listen for Zack to come back from the kitchen. The large TV on the entertainment system idles, waiting for the 'play' button to be pressed.

Inwardly, I want to smack myself for going with him. This being possibly one of the stupidest things I've ever done. But here I sit; in a man's house, a man I don't know, basically on a date with him at the rate we're going. I slump back against the couch, wishing I could just leave and go back to that Demon.

"You okay there? Headache?"

My hand falls from my face, "No. I'm fine."

Zack sets the glasses on the table in front of us, snacks littered amongst them. Coldness settles between us and Zack immediately seems to sense it, his laughter filling the silence. "You probably think I'm some freak inviting you over huh?"

I glance at him from the corner of my eye as he goes through the movie's menu, pressing the 'play' button as he goes. If I didn't want to say it, I'd tell him that I'm the freak out of the two of us. But the joke dies as sigh, my eyes focusing on the opening title of the movie even though my question is directed to Zack. "How did you know where I lived?"

The plastic glass he'd been holding clatters against the tabletop as he sits it down, a slight cough scratching from his throat. "Hehe, right that. I'm an officer actually."

"And you were in the bookstore why?"

Our eyes lock and Zack smiles. "I just had to see if that man in the window was real."

"That's a pretty cheesy pickup line."

Not believing that he's openly flirting, I roll my eyes but can't help but scoot a little closer to him. Zack leans back against the couch and wraps an arm around my shoulders. My guard slips and I relax against his side, my eyes drooping as the movie plays further.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Slightly chilled I attempt to roll over only to find that I'm stuck right where I am. I struggle to open my eyes to find that strong arms are securely wrapped around me. I take my hand from his poise on his chest and rub at my eyes, not believing that I had fallen asleep during the movie. The words 'the end' are still highlighted across the screen, making me look up at Zack. His eyes are shut and a peaceful smile occupies his lips.

I grit my teeth together as I slip from the security of his arms. My knee slams against the edge of the table as I turn around, my lips locking shut as I hold in my yelp of pain. I backtrack further to the front of his house, my target being the door. On my way to it I glance into the kitchen, the digital clock glowing with the time of evening. I debate that it's safe to head home, since Hojo has probably headed in for his night shift.

My eyes edge back to look at the darkened living room, my gut fighting against the want to go back to my spot. I heave a heavy sigh as I open his front door, making sure I lock it from the inside before I shut it, knowing that the second I do that there's no turning back. The door clicks shut and another click resounds from the lock. The soles of my shoes pound against the sidewalk as I begin the tedious walk back to my house in the district opposite of this one.

_It'll be a long walk home._

**~Sora Kaze~**

_The moon catches my eye as I drop from the windowsill, the height only being a couple feet of the ground. I walk away from the window as I rub at the smudge on the front of my white shirt. A small hand grabs at my own and I smile over at my brother. His frown only seems to make me smile that much more. "Oh don't be scared Roxas, we haven't been caught yet!" His fingers only tighten around mine as I tug him to start walking toward our destination. _

_A month ago we had snuck out and went down to the harbor, someone in my class having said something about the harbor being haunted. Of course Roxas followed me there and we came to realize that it wasn't haunted at all. So every weekend we sneak out and down to the docks; playing around the cargo crates and running along the docks. _

_Unlike those nights, tonight is different. After tonight we might not be able to make it back here. We'll be moving into a small apartment that's too far away from the ocean and it makes my heart ache. Tonight I take my place on the edge of one of the many docks. Roxas hesitantly plops down beside me, the worry coming off of him almost brings my mood down even further. "Cheer up Roxas; we can still come out here."_

_He nods solemnly and I lean over to give him a one armed hug. He leans close to me and we sit just were we are. The dark, midnight blue of the sky begins to splinter into hues of pink and purple. Orange and red slowly begin to follow as the sun slowly rises, the time it takes not affecting us in the least. I glance over at Roxas, a frown drawing at my lips._

That day ... Roxas changed.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

_I had that dream again and as usual it was vivid as usual. Maybe not the colors or the actions, but definitely the way Roxas' attitude completely changed. I didn't do anything about it though, because I knew I really couldn't now that I look back on it. It...wasn't...my fault. _

I stare up at the ceiling, not sure what to think with all my thoughts running in circles at a mile a minute. My breath comes in struggled pants as I find tears pricking at the corners of my eyes, the feeling of being alone becoming all too apparent and way to quickly to top it off. My body seems to move on its own as it pulls itself out of bed and over to my dresser. I slip quickly into a turtleneck, jeans, and jacket all of the same hue of dark gray to black. I only stop walking when I get to the front door of my apartment; slipping on my socks, that I hold, and then lacing my shoes onto my feet as well.

Striding down the streets I notice that it's just now getting light out, the sun barely peeking up over the horizon. The occasional person dots the streets alongside me but before long they're gone, leaving me alone with the presence of Larxene at my heels. In no time at all I'm at the docks despite the uneasy feeling that resides in the pit of my stomach.

I weave my way through the crates and machinery, halting as I get to one of the docks we had sat upon. My boots pound hollowly against the planks of the long dock, my hands swaying at the side as I get to the edge. Below me isn't water anymore, but a thin layer of ice that stares back up at me rudely. My senses begin to heighten as hands fall on my shoulders, nails biting through my layers and into my skin. I try to turn around and get away from the edge but it's too late.

My back slams through the thin ice and a gasp bursts from my lips even as I try to hold my breath, knowing exactly what's going to happen. Larxene smirks down at me as the water rushes over my body while I sink down, her venomous eyes acting like a quick poison to my morale. My legs begin kicking, but it feels as though I'm only propelling myself further into the abyss of the ocean. The rising sun barely reaches through the ice, being no help into guiding me towards the hole where I had fallen in. I clench my eyes shut, the frigid water making my lungs burn as I gulp it down instead of fresh air.

Suddenly I'm yanked one way, whether the direction is up or down I'm not sure. Arms wrap around me and my body slams against wood before it's picked up into those arms once more. I struggle to push my eyes open and force the fire in them away, tears trickling from the corners of my eyes. His aquamarine orbs glance down at me as he shakes his head. "Why did you even come here? It's dangerous Sora."

I lean close to his chest, not caring that he's just as drenched as I am. "It's where... Roxas and I... use to go..."

* * *

_Hrm, a nice little chapter I suppose. Only 12 or 13 more to go if I counted right (and I'm hoping I'm not) xD It seems so far away.  
But hey, got this one out faster, don't I get a cookie for that? . I'll admit that Zexion tends to hold me up now, or Sora. Pain in the butts where it takes 2-3 days to figure out what is gonna work for them. . Urrr. _

_Whatever I'm rambling. ^^ Peace out~_


	14. Chapter 14

**~Monday November 22nd~**

**~Zexion Shiki~**

_My lungs...they burn. My neck...has this pressure. My chest...feels tight._

I snap my eyes open, forcing my vision to stop swaying and blurring so that I can focus on what's going on. I can't feel anything or anyone on top of me but Marluxia is here, straddling me as his long fingers are curl tightly around my neck. Trying my best to inhale air I find that it's no use even though I can't feel his fingers around my neck. I try to claw and pry them away but all I manage to do is scratch at my own skin. His malicious grin is all I can see even as I clench my eyes shut, realizing that I can't move anything except my arms and I can't touch him.

The only thing I can think of is Axel, but I know I told him to just meet me later today. My thoughts wander, hitting everything that ranges from promises to prayers, which is exactly when the pressure vanishes. I continue to lay there and slowly open my eyes, staring up at the ceiling instead of having to see Marluxia's face. A choked sigh breaks past my dry lips as I struggle to sit up, collecting my thoughts as best I can. My eyes find their way over to the clock and I sigh once more, hating that it's already this time again today.

My body moves into autopilot as I go about my morning, always glancing over my shoulder, paranoid that Marluxia will reappear and torture me some more. As I'm getting ready to leave I glance in the mirror, disgusted with the marks of fingers that still appear around my neck. A thought clicks in my head and I spin around, dashing back to my closet and pulling out one of the jackets I haven't really ever worn. The sleeves are too long and the jacket itself reaches down to my knees. The leather is still in near perfect condition and it looks good over my black slacks, white shirt, and black tie. I push the collar up close around my neck and pull the hood up over my head. Satisfied, I leave my closet and the apartment as well, starting my slow walk to work.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

_All I've done is sit in here doing paperwork, afraid of walking out there without my jacket on. What's worse is the store is warm making the need for a jacket void and the appearance with one probably gaining odd looks. If either of those two see these marks... I don't know what I would do. How would I explain that I have a demon after my soul and that I'm falling for the angel keeping me safe? ...Well, I suppose I simply won't. Avoid the problem before it arises._

My phone vibrates on the table, dangerously close to bouncing right off the edge. I reach over as I set my pen down noticing that the caller is indeed Axel. It forces me to want to scratch the side of my head, not sure when I had put his number in, not that he ever told me his number long enough for me to. I shake my head nonetheless and stand up, shrugging my jacket on well enough that the marks are sure to not be seen even by Axel's keen eye.

Walking out of my office and into the café I force myself to ignore the fact that Squall is sitting at a table with some man I've honestly never seen in my life. Neither of them pay me much attention at all, almost seeming to be in their own little world where no one can reach them. The look on Squall's face stuns me for the briefest of seconds, a face of contentment edging into a secret bliss. I shake it off and scan the area for Sora but I don't find him anywhere in the store. Not having time to worry about it I head straight for the front door, walking out to see Axel waiting patiently for me. My mind searches for Marluxia's presence and I almost breathe easy without him lurking behind me.

Once we've grabbed a bite to eat and circled back around, we follow the steps we first left when leaving the store. Our simple walk down the strip peaks out of the silence as soon as we pass by a group of people, my break almost over already now that we're headed back. "I know it must be pretty unbearable, but you're brave for sticking through this Zex." I barely even glance up at him, confused at the sudden solemn outburst. Axel rubs at the back of his neck, "I gotta go meet Cloud, and apparently I've been slacking, so I'm just gonna get him over with."

We stop just outside of the store and I dare to bring up the question, knowing perfectly well I shouldn't get involved. "Did you mean what you said about Cloud?"

Axel laughs nervously, "No, no he's really a good guy he's just a real pain in the ass to work- Oh!" His eyes catch my aggravated glance, quickly realizing that he's started talking about the wrong thing but knowing exactly what I'm questioning now. "Never mind that then. I just know he cares a lot about the kid." A shrug is all I get as he turns around after pecking me on the lips while a sly smile picks at his. "Why do you wanna know?"

I scoff and open the front door to the store, barely finishing my statement before the door closes, "It just looked like he was with someone else is all," closing right in his questioning face.

**~Squall Leonhart~**

I try to stretch the sleeve of my shirt down further, letting it reach down to my wrist. The long sleeved shirt I chose is perfect for hiding the fresh bruises that trail down my right arm, an effect of the prior, rough night. Hojo didn't get me after I snuck back home from Zack's or that following morning...but last night I got knocked around for sure. Not that it matters, I had it coming for just living here with him.

Holding the ends of my sleeves, I slip my jacket on over it, the fur brushing against my checks as it always does. I hurry over to my dresser and grab up my wallet. As I go to reach out for my phone it suddenly rings, every muscle in my body freezing up. But the fear of waking up a cranky Hojo makes my fingers dart out to scoop up the phone, holding it up to my ear as I press the button, a rich hello echoing in my ear.

It clatters back down onto the wood of the dresser as the red icon in the corner flashes, telling me I rejected the call successfully. I take a deep breath before sliding it into my jacket pocket instead of curling back up on my bed like I want to do. There's the slim chance that he'll think I'm okay and not come to make sure I'm still alive, especially after seeing those bruises that first time. Zack is possibly the perfect definition of determination. Trying to disregard it all as much as I can I head off to work, quietly going even as Sephiroth walks behind me like my abnormal shadow.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

I give a quick nod to Sora as he sets my cup of hot chocolate down on my table, "Thanks Sora." I pick up the cup and begin sipping at it as he runs around my table and out the door, apparently having to be somewhere and soon. I glance straight across the room over at Demyx, giving him a nod as he sets his sitar to the side. The blonde gives me a nod back, the chains on his pants clanging as he walks around to the café section, probably to make himself a pick me up as well. A heavy sigh releases from my lungs now that I'm alone, the burden weighing even heavier on my shoulders now that there

"Heya, you doing okay?"

The hot chocolate scalds my throat as I gulp it down, the rim of the glass clanging noisily against the table as I set it down in a rush. I can feel my nerves instantly setting on edge as he stands there leaning against the back of the chair. "I'm fine." I mutter in response.

He seems to think for a second as I push my cup to the center of the small, circular table and preparing to stand up. Zack waves his hands in front of him defensively, "No, no, no go ahead and sit down. Think of this as my thank you, having a lunch break with me."

That's when I notice the gun strapped to his hip under the flap of his striped, gray and black, button up jacket. His ebony dress shirt doesn't cling as well to his frame while long legs bending in his gray jeans as he sits down across from me. It's when his fingers reach out across the table and then his lips meet the edge of my mug that I break away from staring at him. "That's...mine."

He laughs softly as he sets it back down, more or less laughing at my frame that had started to lean over the edge of the table. I sit back in my seat, crossing my arms as I glance to the side and stare at the floor, not wanting to look at him. Small boots pass through my line of vision, only stopping for a hair of a second before continuing onward, making me groan inside. I follow Zexion with my eyes as he leaves the café area, the slight puzzled look on his face bothering me even though I know I shouldn't let it.

"You're spacing again." Leaning on a propped up hand Zack winks at me, waving his pointer finger on his free hand as he does. "So, why didn't you wake me up to drive you home? That must've been a long walk."

I reach for my cup before Zack can grab at it, lifting it to my lips. "It's complicated," is all I utter before I take a sip, using that as my excuse to not saying more.

"Oh Squall, that hurts. There's someone else isn't there?"

Those "puppy-dog" eyes stare over at me for what can only seem like an eternity before Zack stands up from his seat just as Demyx walks back in from the back of the café, heading for his sitar to start playing again. I tilt my head to look up at Zack as he stands beside me, "No there's just you."

A triumphant smile lights up his face like fireworks on the fourth of July. "Ah ha, I knew it!" His warm lips meet mine swiftly, pausing for the longest moment before he pulls away. Rough fingers brush at the bangs to the side of my face, tucking them back behind my ear as I can feel my cheeks immediately begin heating up and even though the action is so quick it seems to linger for a millennium. "I knew you liked me. But really, if you ever need me give me a call."

I sit right where am I with my hands on the table and staring down at the floor. The soft melody floats around me as I turn back to my cup of hot chocolate, picking it up and sipping at it. It's as if that one touch scattered all my thoughts like cards and now I have to pick each and every one of them up.

_Damn him..._

**~Sora Kaze~**

The sky looms over me full of gray clouds. My tennis shoes smash over the thin layer of snow on the sidewalk, careful to stay away from bumping into anyone walking beside me. Well, besides Larxene. As usual she's at my side glaring at anyone and anything. I pull my phone out of my pocket and quicken my pace just a little, wishing for once that I can outrun her and get away if only for a little while.

_I should have left earlier, I know this walk can take longer than other days...I just didn't think there would be this many people out on foot today. If I don't hurry then I won't make it to the store before the café actually opens._

Larxene glances at me from the corner of my eye but I try to pay little, if any, attention to her. Shop after shop passes by me as I walk, my eyes snapping over to one in particular. Time seems to freeze as I'm stuck in one spot, looking through the window of a shop. From where I stand I can't help but feel that the frame sitting at one of the tables looks familiar. It's not till he looks up at me and I see the sharp crimson eyes that I realize it's simply Vincent. Once it clicks inside my head, time seems to move freely again and I'm walking away. A petite nod is all I can remember as I continue on my way, bustling over that familiar feeling that I had gotten.

It burrows into the back of my brain, still poking at me even though my thoughts are moving on. My thoughts snap back to the thought of meeting Riku during lunch the second I touch the doorknob to the store. The bell above the door chimes as it opens and shuts; the warmth of the air inside wrapping around me like a blanket and destroying all the unhappy feelings from my current mindset. Although as I get to the end of the bookshelves and the beginning of my tables I serve...I realize that Squall wasn't already at his station. I glance to my right to see the light inside of the office on, noting that Zexion is already here.

_He must be forgetful today, leaving the door unlocked like that when someone else isn't in here with him._

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

I glance at the clock and feel a grin spread across my countenance. Spinning around just in time to grab up the cup of hot chocolate and dash around the counter, careful not to spill the hot chocolate I come to a complete stop beside the closest table. Squall gives a half smile up at me as he takes the cup from where I place it on his table.

"Thanks Sora." A quick nod is all I can give as I run around the table and straight to the door, all my actions preoccupied with getting out of the store.

After getting the confirmation that Riku is far from human I've felt better, almost happier I guess I could say. But after that fall into the water I've been resting up so that I don't get a cold and luckily I haven't. Still, there's something that bugs me from that day. My mind has been on Roxas the whole time and when I tried to call him the other night he didn't even answer. I left a voicemail and moved on, but still, it bugs me. The premonition of something bad burrows into my stomach like food poisoning.

Down the street I spot the restaurant The Land of the Dragon. The red hue draws my eye close enough so that I can see Riku sitting outside, for a change, in the frigid air, his metal table vacant despite the umbrella coming out of it to keep the snow away. I hurry to his side where I lean down to peck his lips, not bothering with any stray glances that come our way. Riku flashes a smile up at me before letting it fall away when he thinks I'm not looking, even though I clearly see him from the corner of my eye.

But that's not what bothers me at all. What really disturbs me is the sneer on Larxene's face, her eyes locked with Riku who blatantly disregards her. I slip into the third chair at the table and a feeling creeps up on me, that something big is coming and I might not be able to stand through it. Riku's fingers curl around my hand as the waitress walks over and I hide the fact that my stomach is churning as I smile up at her and over at Riku.

_If only I could tell him that as comforting as his fingers twined with mine are, I can only feel helpless against these entities I can't touch. How do you fight something that isn't tangible?_

* * *

_ I'm truly horrible to you faithful readers. Forgive me please? I hope you all enjoyed. I promise to begin regulating these updates once I finish these two very difficult commissions. Oh~ And the next chapter will be longer. Promise! ^^ _


	15. Chapter 15

**~Thursday November 25th~**

**~Zexion Shiki~**

The tickle of light on my eyelids startles me into pushing the sleep away from my mind for I never open the curtains in my room, making no reason for light to be warming my face. I rub at my eyes as I sit up in bed, my eyes locking onto the blurry form sitting on the edge of my bed. Slowly the form gains more definition into having crimson spikes over a gray scarf and black jacket. My chapped lips part to ask him why in the world he's in my room, but before I can get a syllable off my tongue I'm shoved back down onto the bed. Axel hovers closely over me, his emerald eyes fierce and serious. "Shush. I need you to be quiet and listen. Marluxia isn't here because you're not his only victim. That other person is the one making him stronger. I want you to be extra careful Zexion."

I glare up at him, pushing at his shoulders as I try to sit back up. "You're just overreacting. Stop acting like a mother hen and let me get dressed so I can go to work."

Axel smirks down at me, brushing his lips over my cheek before pressing them lightly to my mouth. I close my eyes as his fingers tangle in the back of my hair, keeping my face from moving away from his. My hands press against his chest while his free arm winds around my waist, practically lifting me up from where I'm sitting. The heat streaking up from my neck reaches my cheeks and I pinch my eyes shut, shoving as hard as I can against Axel's chest.

"G-Get out you buffoon, I have to get dressed!"

A hearty chuckle is all I receive as he stumbles away from the bed, taking my reaction with stride. I tug the sheets up around my body as he holds his hands up in a defensive stance, edging back towards my door. "Sorry, I'll wait by the door for you then." The door shuts with a gentle click just as a flustered sigh rolls off my lips. A sort of fear from what he said causes my stomach to knot up with a chill darting up my spine. I throw my cover to the end of the bed and let my feet hit the floor.

_I'm human, but I'm not weak. I'll handle it._

The sheer determination helps me pad over to my closet and then to my dresser, pulling out a pair of faded and worn jeans as well as a long-sleeved white shirt. I brush my hair into its normal position and begin to pull off my pajamas. Just as I tug on the black jeans, almost gray from all the wear to them, my fingers are pushed away from the lone button. Slender digits replace my own as they push the button through the hole, fingertips resting on my hips as lips ghost over my ear. "You're quite the sight you know."

I clench my eyes shut as heat floods my face, "I said get out, Axel."

The lustful tone to his voice seems to sink to the bottom of all emotion as his arms wrap around me as a whole, his face nuzzled into curve of my neck. My arms hang limp at my sides as well as every part of me feeling numb and astounded by the sudden change of his personality. The directness remains however, his grip around me tightening before quickly loosening. The emotion that ebbs off of him still sits on my shoulders as he walks out, a mere 'sorry' mumbled from his lips. My fingers graze over my cheeks as unknown tears drip shamelessly from my eyes, my heart acting as though a fist is clenching it as tightly as possible. My bottom lip quivers as I brush the tears away; angry and confused.

I rush through slipping the rest of my clothes on; shirt, jacket, socks and shoes. Glaring at the slightly ajar door I struggle to open it and walk out, knowing the enigma named Axel is waiting for me. Walking out I glance to the door through the veil of hair to see Axel standing with his head tilted back against the door, staring at me as I stand just outside my door. "You coming?" he asks, acting as though his arrogant self didn't just shove his emotions onto my already burdened shoulders.

"Yes," I spit at him darkly. He takes a step aside from the door and opens it for me, letting me stalk out and leave him behind me.

The door slams shut and locks, Axel's heavy footfalls racing to catch up with me without slipping on the snow still littering the city streets. Our hands brush against one another but I pull mine away, still letting the angry confusion latch onto me. I stare straight ahead as he walks with me to work, trying to ignore his presence the best I can. The crowd we're walking with stops at the end of the sidewalk that leads to the one across the street, which in turn will take me to the store. I huff impatiently, the huff dying immediately into a silent squeak as Axel's fingers lace with my own.

I glare up at him only to battle with his smile, "Don't want you to get lost now."

"I won't get lost. I've come this way many times."

Axel leans down nonchalantly, his words making my insides turn to mush, "Would you prefer I carry you then?"

I cast my eyes in the opposite direction of him as the signal turns green once more, letting us continue with walking across the cross-walk. His hand continues to press tightly against my own, no amount of slight shoving from everyone trying to get to work forcing us apart. As we turn onto the slim sidewalk leading up to the store I find that I'm secretly happy that his fingers have been tangled with my own. Our journey stops as we stand before the storefront, his hand slipping from my own so that I can unlock the door. The redhead leans down as my fingers graze the knob, my warm hand dipping into my pocket for my keys. I turn to look up at him and just as our lips brush against one another I can clearly hear the rushed footfalls of someone nearing us.

Axel pulls away from me and rubs at the back of his neck, nervous as Demyx skids to a stop on the other side of me. His pants are doubled by the heaving load of carrying his sitar, in its case, over his shoulder. "S-Sorry, I wanted to be on time today. I didn't mean to uh – interrupt anything."

I finish unlocking the door and step to the side, "Go ahead and set up." Demyx gives a determined nod and parades inside, an eager grin spread across his face as he heads back to his small stage. I glance back towards Axel, giving a small shake of the head, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Picking up from where he left off, Axel leans down and pecks my lips. "Yeah, tomorrow," is all he says before turning away from me, his hand up in the air in some sort of wave.

I clench my hands into fists as I walk into the door; flipping the sign to open and heading straight for my office. Yet I find myself slowly my walk as I do, listening intently to the soft melody that is strummed from Demyx's own fingers plucking at taut strings. I redirect my attention to the office and stride inside, dispersing my jacket onto my chair and picking up an armful of folders and several pens before starting back out into the café. I settle down into the chair farthest from the commotion that will arise during the morning rush and get to work, enjoying the peaceful music that keeps my mind far away enough from Axel that I can work.

Before I know it Squall is standing beside me, his figures outstretched in his hand. I take them and his silence, used to the conflicting personalities both him and Sora have when I approach either of them. He walks away without a word and I pack everything up, taking the folders to my office and grabbing up my jacket. I meet with Sora in the middle of the café, both of us ready to leave. I walk beside him as we meet up with Squall at the front, his obviously aggravated self ready to leave. As we go to part ways I can see Sora smile from ear to ear as he slips into the jacket he had worn this morning, "You know, that dark haired man I served today acts just like you."

I watch in amazement at how carefree Sora is as he walks away from the subject, a glimmer of amusement in his eyes as he walks away, as if knowing something they do not. I merely turn back to Squall, a question beating my bidding of a goodbye to the forefront of my tongue, "You do look similar to him. Do you know him by chance?"

Squall blows off my question with a huff of annoyance, walking out the door with waves of frustration left in his wake. I can only shrug my shoulders as proceed to lock up, shuffling out into the cold streets. My steps are heavy as I walk home, a fear creeping up on me that I had refused to acknowledge earlier. For if what Axel had said is right then I'm definitely in over my head. However, since the walk back is shorter due to less traffic, I'm at my doorstep sooner than I was planning. I swallow hard, refusing to cower as I step inside. My eyes narrow slightly as I detect nothing of Marluxia's presence not even as I walk further inside causing suspicion to grow in me. Despite this, I walk into my room, flick on the lamp and begin to take my coat off my shoulders my motions begin to slow almost to the point of freezing. An unknown presence pricks at my brain and I glance over my shoulder, swearing I glimpse the slightest shift of shadows. I continue with my stride to the bed, closing my eyes for the briefest second...hating how piercing blue eyes haunt the corners of my mind, refusing to step forward and approach me.

**~Squall Leonhart~**

_Darkness... A cold darkness that makes it where I can't begin to feel any warmth... I feel nothing... I hear nothing... All I can see is darkness with glints of silver flashing in and out of focus. It's a tease to my eyes._

_This seems to go on forever, a never ending darkness that I'm trapped inside, floating endlessly. At times I feel as though my eyes are closed, which is when I'll see another glimpse of silver to fortify that my eyes are opening. But as I try to turn myself around I finally see something that could be my salvation. _

_A small orb of light pulsates below me. I try to push myself downward to reach it, if only to touch it for a moment. But as my fingers are about to graze the shining orb it suddenly vanishes; a tease to my hopeful thoughts. _

_Arms wrap around my middle as words are whispered into my ear. "You'll never get away from me, you're just a child." I try to push his arms away to get them away from me, but nothing works. His manic laughter is all I can hear as I'm dragged further into the darkness. The light, which is now above me, slowly dims as it is pulled further and further out of my reach._

Sweat sticks to my skin as I bolt up out of bed, sitting with my head in my hands. I drag my hands up through my hair and take several deep breaths, determined to not let it affect my day. My eyes cut around the room like beacons in the darkness, searching for any sign of Sephiroth's presence and as I can sense nothing of him I climb out of bed slowly. My body aches from the previous night's beating that sprung out of nowhere in the middle of the night, probably what led to that dream... no that nightmare in the first place. I amble out of my room, still disgruntled that I have no door, and to the bathroom to wash away the dread of the night. In a matter of minutes I'm dressed and walking out the door without any inhibiting situations occurring; Sephiroth never showing himself to me and Hojo off at his job earlier than usual. I continue on my way to get to work; my mind preoccupied and my body running off of autopilot.

Surprisingly enough, business has been coming and going all throughout the day with the evening creeping close as I lean back against the wall, the stool I sit on angled just enough to allow me to lean. The bell above the door chimes and I find my eyes following the dark haired man that walks through the door. A navy suit forms to his thin frame as he walks past my counter, maroon eyes glancing at me for the briefest of seconds. He heads straight to the café, taking up a seat as Sora immediately hurries over to him, a smile lighting up his face. My attention is broken from their interaction as the door opens yet again, a disgruntled sigh dusting over my lips.

"Unhappy with your job, Squall?"

Standing before me is Cloud, his earnest sky eyes not letting me go as I return to sitting correctly on the stool, the legs clicking against the floor as I do. "That's not it."

Cloud leans against the counter, something in his demeanor telling me that he's not just 'checking up on me'. "How are things going?" Even as his eyes ghost along my body it's as if he's not looking for the bruises, because that would mean he'd look at my exposed arms first...but his eyes lock with my neck.

"Fine..." Even as the word is mumbled from my mouth I'm glancing to my left, watching as Sora walks away from the man to serve his other customers. After a moment of sipping at whatever Sora had given him he stands up, leaving several bills on the table.

"I apologize for not seeing you over the past few days. The two I work with are a handful."

The man strides behind Cloud, heading for the door. He glances over at me once more. "Don't worry..." My eyes lock with his and I can swear that I've seen those eyes before; the way they look at me and glance away with a hint of hidden interest, "...about it."

Cloud's hand covers my own, the touch snapping me back into focus on our conversation, "Are you okay?"

I snap my hand away, "I have to get ready to close up."

A defeated look destroys the honest glint in his eyes as he turns around, striding to the door with only a few steps. My glare follows his back, angry with the fact that I wanted to approach that man, to ask who exactly he is. I begin my regime of counting the register and taking the figures to Zexion, my eyes finding Sora in the back cleaning up all the dishes as the last of the customers wander out. Demyx waves his goodbyes to the two of us as he follows the customers out, bundled up and ready to go home.

I make my way back to my counter, shrugging my jacket back on as Zexion and Sora meet up with me. A grin decorates Sora's lips as he slips his arms through his jacket, having dispersed it on the coat rack by the door. His eyes slip away from the waiting figure just outside the store to me, "You know, that dark haired man I served today acts just like you." Sora continues to simply walk away, leaving me standing here with my brow drawn together in complete confusion.

Zexion turns to me, "You do look similar to him. Do you know him by chance?"

I give only a huff of irritation before storming out of the store, not wanting to hear it after missing my chance to confront the man. My strides are heavy and filled with anger for the entire day, all the questions of what I could have done differently littering my brain like trash. As I walk up to the front door of my own personal hell I can feel Sephiroth at my side, his presence merely amplifying my bad mood. I stride straight to my room, only wanting to go to bed, to get away from it all for a few hours. Hoping to at least...

**~Sora Kaze~**

_Larxene blatantly refused to stalk behind me on the way to work and I can only wonder if it's because something Riku may have said to her. Then again, I highly doubt she's scared of him...but I don't know. I don't think I'm allowed that kind of information being just a human. _

All the puzzle pieces rotate inside of my head as I go about my day; the rush of morning, afternoon, and evening now behind me. My hands find themselves on my hips as I stand behind the counter, looking to the door to see if anyone else is coming back here. I drag a hand through my chocolate spikes as I feel myself eager to get a cup of hot chocolate ready for the next customer. By the time I have it in my hands and I'm out into the table area I see Vincent striding just to a table. Noticing me he takes a seat and I rush over to him. I set the mug down in front of him, his pale slender fingers reaching for it automatically.

"How are you doing Vincent?"

The man glances up at me in silence. Used to the no response from Squall I prepare to move on until he replies, "I'm fine and you are?"

"Happy now that you'll talk to me!"

Vincent merely gives a curt shake of his head, almost amused. "Sora, who's the boy taking care of the front register?"

I tilt my head to the side, confused as to why he wants to know such a random fact. I lace my fingers together behind my head, "Well that's Squall. He's a bit of a sourpuss and doesn't talk a whole lot." I laugh a little as I think about it, "If you ever get a smile from him let me know, I'll give you free service for a week!"

He waves me away, "Thank you Sora. It's nothing; I...mistook him for someone else is all."

The response sends my head reeling, the puzzling conversation sending me on my way. I continue with making sure the other few customers have what they need before returning to the counter to begin cleaning up after the day's work. As I do I'm able to hurry enough where by the time I'm walking out, so is Zexion. We walk toward Squall at the front of the shop and I can't help but smile; if Vincent won't give me answers, maybe Squall can.

I cast my eyes at the brunet, "You know, that dark haired man I served today acts just like you."

I stride away from the situation, letting my two coworkers muddle over my comment as I walk outside to Riku. He flashes a smile at me as I lace my fingers with his. He chuckles at how cold my digits are for having worked inside. "You really should wear gloves Sora. I don't want you catching a cold."

"I'm too tough for that!" I declare as I lean against him playfully before straightening back up, the chuckle rolling over his lips warming my cheeks. "Hey! No laughing!"

His sea green eyes turn down at me, the collar of the black jacket hiding everything below his eyes. "I won't laugh if you would stop pouting!"

I snap my head away from him as we continue to walk, wishing the dark red I know has risen to my face would go away. My fingers tighten around his and I can feel my heart thumping in my chest like a hammer beating in a nail. It makes my stomach lurch and clench, my senses telling me to get away from the one causing these unwanted feelings...but I can't. From the moment I saw him I knew he wouldn't be going away. He squeezes my hand in reassurance as we walk up to my apartment. I dig my keys out of my pocket and unlock the door, slipping them back into my jacket as I go to step inside.

The toe of my tennis shoe stubs against the floor and I stumble forward. As I close my eyes, waiting for the impact, Riku's arms wind around my waist tightly and pull me back against his chest. We slide to the floor as he shuts the door, laughter leaking from both of us as I turn around in his grip, strong arms lifting me up onto his lap instead of the floor. I gaze up at him with a grin on my face, the smile shattering when his lips find mine. His hands run over me; one landing on the middle of my back with the other on the base of my neck. My hands stay between us, palms pressed firmly against his jacket.

The heat rises between us and he seems to read my mind. Our lips part for the second it takes to get my jacket on the ground. I slip one leg on the other side of his as I now sit facing him, my fingers reaching down to undo the zipper while his mouth begins peppering kisses along my neck. The sound of the zipper seems to snap everything back into focus, my blood turning to ice as my movements freeze in mid-action. My palms press hard against Riku's chest, shoving him away as I back up against the parallel to the one he leans against.

His panicked eyes hold only confusion as he gets onto his knees, reaching out to touch me but I only shrink away. "Sora...what's wrong? We can stop if you want."

Tears slip from my eyes as I shake my head no, wishing I could get the words out without looking like a complete cry baby that I know I am. "W-We can't, R-Riku."

"Sora what-"

"I can't love you Riku!" I yell at him, clenching my eyes shut as I bow my head; not wanting to look at him, not able to look at him and see that heart broken expression. His fingers graze over my arms and it's as though they burn through my sleeves, making me yank my arm away. "J-Just leave, p-please?"

Riku ignores my requests completely; merely sit on my lap the same way I had with his. The pad of his thumb brushes away the tears that continue to slide down my cheeks. "Stop crying Sora," a simple laugh slips from his lips, "You look like a mess." I give a weak punch to his chest but he wraps his arms around me, pulling me against his chest. "So you do love me then?"

"S-Shut u-up," I grind out between diminishing sobs, hating how he can comfort me so easily.

"Why can't you? It's obvious that I feel the same way, any space cadet could see that."

I don't reply with a stuck out tongue or a pout as I might have any other time, I simply clutch at the thin, gray jacket draped over his shoulders. Not sure if he can even hear me or not, I whisper into the material, "Because you'll leave me once she's gone."

"I'd never want you to be sad Sora, which is why I'll find a way to stay. I promise you that. Now if you stand up and show me to the bedroom, I'll stay the night with you."

"Cuddle?"

Riku rolls his eyes at me as our eyes lock, "Whatever you want."

I give a weak nod as Riku stands, extending a hand to help me up. As we walk to my room I can't stop my stomach from forming into a much tighter knot. If he loves me back...that makes it all the worse. It means that when he leaves he'll hurt too and that's even worse. I shake my head softly as I lean it against him, trying to think positive even though what he wants makes me want to drop to my knees in tears.

_I know he can't make that kind of promise..._

* * *

_Did I not promise it would be coming out quite soon? ^^ I'm very proud that I finished Chapter 16 so easily so that I could post this one. And let me tell ya, I can't wait to post Ch16. :D It's a roller coaster for a certain someone. I don't have anymore chapters completed outlined out so I'm winging it D: _

_^^' Although I'm not too sure if I want to go all the way to yaoi with this. I'm pretty contempt with the much more fluffy shonen-ai. What do you lovely readers think? Want some yaoi in it? -3- _


	16. Chapter 16

**~Monday November 25th~**

**~Zexion Shiki~**

_Marluxia has been a thing of the past, practically never showing up aside from the evil glares that he would shoot at me from across the room. I found that as I would ignore him he would eventually fade away, back into the darkness and back to the one he was torturing elsewhere in the world. It makes chills rocket up and down my spine to think that I'm passing on his torment to someone else...but isn't that what this world is about? Shoving ones problems onto another's shoulders? _

I shake my head as I realize I had drifted away in thought, the papers on the desk in front of me neglected as my pen idles by the side. I stare at the shades I have drawn over the only window in the office, the one that looks out over the café. A sigh pricks at me but is immediately shuddered away at the sound of an incoming phone call. At first I hesitate; everything around me seems to halt to slow motion and my eyes glance over my shoulder.

The second ring of the phone brings me back out of my stupor and away from the thought of eyes glaring at the back of my head. The uneasy feeling remains but for the most of it I shake it away, picking up the phone and holding it up to my ear, "Hello; Zexion Shiki, manager of Tranquil Escape speaking, may I ask who's calling?"

A deep voice echoes clearly through the speaker of the phone, indicating it to be an older man with tangible age. "Good afternoon, I'm calling to speak with a young man of the name of Sora Kaze. He sent in the information that he works under your management. I'm the dean of the university that his brother has been attending. It's urgent that I speak with him right away."

"Yes, one second..." I place my finger down onto the cradle, pressing the hold button in so that it blinks red. Standing from my seat I idle for a split second, wondering about why the call is even reaching me. I stride to the office door and open it just enough to see Sora striding back to the counter, "Sora, could you come here for a minute?"

A bright smile flashes over at me as he sets his waist-apron over the counter, rushing over to me. The happiness beaming off of him makes me almost regret telling the man to hold on. I side step so that he can enter my office so that I can shut the door behind him. "What is it Zexion?"

"There's a call for you from your brother's school."

I can see his stomach visibly drop even though he keeps the smile screwed tightly onto his face. I lead him over to the phone, un-holding the call and handing the phone to Sora. I idle for a second before striding over to the door to go watch the café, wanting to give Sora his privacy. However, I can tell I won't be getting any paperwork done today after the loudness of the speaker reaches my ears.

"This is Sora."

"I'm sorry to have to inform you of this; it's about your brother Roxas."

Immediately I leave the room, shutting the door softly behind me before making my way to the counter. I can see Squall glance back this way; his expression unreadable just as usual. I pick up Sora's apron and walk it around the counter, listening to Demyx as he strums his next melody to those still munching on the pastries. With the lunch rush over with I patiently await for more customers to come through. Before any of them can Sora walks out of the office; white as a sheet and tears obviously welling up in his eyes. I leave the station and head directly to Sora.

"I- I have to g- ... M- my brother, h- he's..."

"Go ahead and take the rest of the day off, as well as any other time that you need. I'll handle this here."

Sora gives a nod I can determine as 'thank you' and rushes to the front of the store. I shake my head and turn back to go to the counter only to stop short in my tracks with a certain redhead standing before me. I narrow my eyes at him, still disgruntled by what he pulled a few days ago. "What do you want Axel?" His hand reaches out to pull me close by I hold a glare steady at him, "Not while I'm working."

Axel chuckles as he rubs at the back of his head, "Well... hm ... Oh right! Wanna go out sometime?"

"I'm working?" I incline towards him, prepared to step around him at the sight of a two older women making their way to the counter.

I can tell that he watches the direction of my eyes, a grin taking up position on his lips. "Leave them to me Zexy!" He ignores my irritated mumble at the nickname being said around customers, but I let a thank you rush out at the end.

A sigh slips from my lips, "After work Friday will be fine."

If even possibly, his grin gets larger as he glances out over the customers. He quickly pecks my lips and turns away, bounding over to the counter just as the ladies get there, his lanky arms tying the apron around his waist. He immediately launches into conversation with them after taking their orders, distracting them as he figures out where what is and what does which. I can help but give a small chuckle as I walk back into my office, the paranoid feeling completely shaken from my shoulders as I prepare to finish up the rest of the paperwork with my mind still lingering on Sora.

**~Squall Leonhart~**

"_...acts just like you?" _

"_You do look similar..."_

"_...you know him?"_

I sit in the middle of the bed with my legs pulled up to my chest. My eyes stare down into the covers pooled around my weary body, the darkness of the morning still clinging to my room since my blinds are shut tight. Those words keep echoing in my head as I lean my forehead against my knees. It's unnerving thinking about that man, knowing that I was so close to figuring out who he is. The itching feeling to grab at the information doesn't let up even as I get ready to leave for work, a little freaked out that I even care to know. Even so I hurry to get out of the house before Hojo can even begin to wake up from his long work hours. The long walk is made even longer as the light drift of snow begins to fall from the black, overhanging clouds only coupled with Sephiroth looming over my shoulder.

With the steady flow of customers from the second I get in to after the lunch rush I didn't get a moment to gather my thoughts between; helping those find what they need and checking them out at the register. Just as I get the customer sent along her way, with what I hope is a small smile, I glance back toward the sound of Zexion's voice.

"Sora, could you come here for a minute?"

I watch as Sora hurries over to Zexion and into his office. I stay in my heat, the stone in my stomach keeping me root to the spot and the hunger to diminish the second Zexion steps back out. The sheer look on his face, before he composes it by to the blank canvas, says a thousand words at once. I turn back to stare at the wall across from my seat, my mind beginning to wonder when my phone suddenly rings. The few people that are sitting in the café glance back at me and I can't help but roll my eyes, slipping the phone out of my pocket and silencing it. The name shocks me, but not at the same time.

Hopping off my seat I hurry to stand just outside the door, where I can keep an eye on the register just in case someone decided to try and slip some money. I lean against the wall and hold the phone up to my ear, the chill of the afternoon still managing to nip straight through my jeans and t-shirt. "What?"

"Ouch, Squall...that hurt. A hello is how you properly greet someone."

A heavy sigh brushes over my lips even as the smile threatens to tug at the corners of them. "What do you want Zack?"

Zack feigns hurt at the simple brush off, even though his voice betrays him, the smile evident, "Just wanted to make sure you hadn't died of boredom without me. Maybe I could pick you up after you get off work Friday?"

Unable to deny the want to get out of that house, I can't help but accept his offer, "I get off at nine in the evening, later if it's real busy."

"Sweet! I'll see you then!"

Shaking my head I click the end button, turning to head back inside when the door suddenly flies open. Sora dashes out of the store with pain stricken across his face as he darts down the strip, waiting to get across the street even as he bounces on the balls of his feet, although I head inside without a second thought. As I make my way to my stool I notice a redhead standing behind the counter where Sora usually does. He pays attention only to the two females in front of him and I can only wonder to myself how he got past me without me seeing him come in. Letting it slide I slump down onto my seat, helping the customers continuing to shuffle in throughout the end of the day.

In no time I find myself walking back to the front of the store after handing Zexion the numbers and such for the day, slipping my arms through my jacket and preparing to leave. This is when Zexion walks up behind me, that redhead idling back in the café as he talks to Demyx and letting me take some of Zexion's time. "What happened to Sora?"

Zexion hangs his head slightly, his hair covering more of his face than normal, "I believe his brother died from the way it seemed. I don't think he'd be that torn up about anything to miniscule."

"I see... Will he be working with us till Sora gets back?" I ask, moving the concentrate away something so... sad and to the flamboyant male striding close to us. Zexion only gives a nod as the redhead wraps an arm around Zexion's waist, emerald eyes grinning at me. I turn away immediately, "See you tomorrow."

I let the door clang behind me as I hug my jacket closer around myself, struggling to get home as the cold seems to cut through my jacket. In the back of my mind I want to know if Sora's alright, to make sure that he's okay and not going through something like that alone. But on the other hand... would I even want to get Sephiroth around him?

At the mere thought of the demon he seems to make his presence definite, the chill racing up my spine drastically different from those of a winter chill. I keep walking at my brisk pace, hoping to get home and ignore Sephiroth the rest of the way as he seems to be right behind me the whole time. Getting close to the house I notice all the lights are out and no car idles in the snow covered driveway. Thankful, I walk up with a slight spring in my step, knowing that Hojo won't be coming home tonight and eager for an actual nights sleep.

The door opens without even my need to unlock it and head straight to my room, flicking the light on before I even blink. The darkness splits to the corners of my rooms, the bulb dimmer than it had been yesterday. I throw my jacket onto my dresser and drop my belt atop it. Just as I do I slowly spin around, meeting Sephiroth's eyes with determination instead of fear, "Go away Demon."

Sephiroth stalks forward; his head held high with superiority, "_Since when did you dare to grow a backbone?"_

I swallow hard and keep my eyes steeled as he steps up closer to me, only a single stride away. As he does I realize one crucial detail; he's doesn't have that slightly transparent hue to him that he normally does. Before I blink I feel myself fly backward and my hip knocks into the table beside my bed. Falling to my knees I don't have enough sense gathered to move my head, the pointed edge of the table digging against my cheek. I sit on my hands and knees with the feel of warmth dripping down my cheek. My breath comes out ragged and rushed, my body trying to finish absorbing the shock.

_He... touched me... shoved me..._

Fingers lace into my hair, my eyes narrowing in pain as I'm made to stand on my knees, Sephiroth bending down to be of semi-equal height. _"Every time you think a backbone will help, I'll shatter it the second it pops up." _I glance away from him and towards the mirror sitting atop the dresser. I can see myself looking back at me and I see Sephiroth. The tip of a tongue grazes over the cut on my cheek, the cut burning with the intensity of an inferno as he looks at the mirror as well. _"You're mine."_

In the time it would take for me to snap my fingers, he's gone. I sink down onto the floor and lean against the same table I was slammed into; my cheek burning and my hip aching. Closing my eyes I find myself wishing that this all has been a dream... more or less... a very lengthy nightmare that won't end until I wake up.

**~Sora Kaze~**

I slip my arms through my jacket, grinning from ear to ear and ready for another week of work. I glance over my shoulder as Larxene seems to materialize behind me, her green eyes glaring daggers at me. _"You might want to stay home today."_

"I'd rather go be with my friends, sorry."

She follows me as I walk out of my room and to the front door, her eyes narrowing even further. _"Friends? Hah! Can't say I didn't warn you. See you when you get home Sora."_ Her sinister laughter echoes in my ears as I shut the door, locking it as I do.

I leave her words behind me at home as I hurry to work, eager to get to the one place that feels like home more than anywhere else. My mind idles toward Roxas every time I'm forced to wait in the crowd to get across the street, my mind finding nothing else more nerve wracking than the lack of contact I've had with him lately. This is exactly why the second I walk through the doors of Tranquil Escape I let all the worries melt from my shoulders just like the snow. I'm at my counter in the back before anyone can get close to ordering anything, my fingers dancing over all the electronics and heating the goods up.

Just as the lunch rushes slowly begins to die down I wipe at my brow, putting another pot of coffee and hot chocolate on to brew. I make it back to the counter as Zexion walks out of his office, "Sora, could you come here for a minute?"

I give Zexion a large smile and rush over to him, draping my apron over the counter as I do. He doesn't say a word as he moves to the side, letting me in the office. Once inside with the door shut, my stomach beginning to churn, I raise an eyebrow at him. "What is it Zexion?"

"There's a call for you from your brother's school."

The words knock the breath right out of me as I try my best to maintain the confident smile, trying to be strong. Zexion shows me to the phone and he presses the blinking, red button, handing me the phone as he does. I take a deep breath as I hold the phone up to my ear, ignoring Zexion as he walks back to the door, probably going to give me my privacy. "This is Sora."

The older man I had originally talked to when Roxas was sent to the University ceases to have the genuine smile in his voice, "I'm sorry to have to inform you of this; it's about your brother Roxas."

"I- Is he okay?"

"The police have been called in to investigate, but we have no proof as of yet, they're still searching. Roxas didn't come to classes the last week and one of his friends got worried. A note was found under his sheets, but no sign of him as returned. Are you planning on making the trip here?"

'I... I c- can't." It's painfully obvious that I have no funds to make such a terribly long trip, leaving me standing here. Tears bead at the corners of my eyes and my knuckles turn white as I grip the phone. "T- Tell me w- what the police think."

"Sora, it's not in my jurisdiction to release that information."

"Please, Sir!" I cry desperately at him. I need someone to tell me, not to leave me thinking of all the possibilities that could be playing out on the other side of the phone.

The man on the other end of the phone sighs heavily and I know this is probably just as hard for him as it is me, I know Roxas was close to the dean. "They... think its suicide." The silence I give him prompts him to continue, "I'll personally make sure I call you the second more information is discovered. They're working hard to solve this. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me."

"T- thanks." Is all I can force out from my voice box without sounding too squeaky or overcome with emotion before I hang up the phone, more or less dropping it into the cradle as I back away from it. I stare at the phone longer than I should, my mind reeling as images of Roxas flash through my mind, my eyes staying open as I feel my body heat up from the urge to cry. Knowing Zexion is waiting for me to come out I try my best to compose myself, striding to the door as I bite my lip. The second I open the door Zexion is right in front of me. "I- I have to g-...M- my brother, h- he's..."

"Go ahead and take the rest of the day off, as well as any other time that you need. I'll handle this here."

Not willing to let my voice betray me I give a curt nod before darting to the front of the store, throwing my jacket on as I pass a tall, red headed man. My legs carry me straight out the door and down the sidewalk, I switch from leaning on foot to foot as I end up waiting for the crosswalk to turn green and let me get across. The second it does I'm dashing once again, not caring if I shove anyone aside as I let the tears begin to drip down my face, the chilly wind making my eyes burn. Vision already blurring from the tears I slam straight into someone as I bound up the steps to my apartment, staring up in apology as arms wrap around my waist.

"Sora? Sora what's wrong?"

Riku lifts my face to meet with his and I can tell he's worried; brow drawing together and his lips puckering ever so slightly. I pull away from him softly, still conflicted with this _love_ I know I have for him. I turn around, acting like I'm trying to get into my apartment, struggling to find my keys in one of my pockets. "R- Roxas is m- missing," I sob out, my forehead pressing against the door as I let my arms hang by my sides, giving up on getting inside and being alone.

His hand slips into my pants pocket, pulling out my key ring and, after a few tries, unlocks the door. I stand there with my shoulders shaking as the tears continue to stream down my face. Riku guides me into my room, easing me down on the bed as he walks out, securing the house and from what I can hear going into the kitchen. In seconds he returns with a glass of cold water to sit on my nightstand. He lies down, pulling me with him, and allows me to curl up against him as I quake with the power of the sobs.

_I've potentially just lost my only living family. My brother... my twin... my younger... And now I'm all alone... _

It all makes me wish I had been alone from the start, this pain digging a deep hole through my heart. In my mind only one questions swirls around as if in repeat.

_Why did he leave me?_

* * *

_^^ Should have definitely been out about oh a few days ago, but i got way to caught up with FF13-2. :) An awesome game that I know is spawning some lovely yaoi ideas in my head. :D Anyways! Next chapter? Hopefully next week. Cross your fingers that I don't procrastinate!_


	17. Chapter 17

**~Friday December 3rd~**

**~Zexion Shiki~**

The walk to Tranquil Escape is silent except for the silent brooding of Marluxia as he stalks behind me. I dare not say a word as I walk, my eyes remaining on the path before me and glancing up at the sky every once in awhile. The deep gray foreboding clouds above send shivers through me as I walk, wanting nothing more than to get to the store and into my small haven of an office before it begins to rain. Before I can even get up to the front doors Marluxia is gone from my senses. I continue nonetheless like nothing was there in the first place, striding straight up to Axel as he waits in front of the doors. I drag my hands out of the pockets of my black jacket, fumbling with the keys.

A smirked is flashes at me from the redhead as he steps to the side only to pull me close, pressing his lips against mine. I stab the keys against his stomach and with a successful 'ow' he lets me go. With a blush dusting over my cheeks I hurry to open the doors as the sound of the rain beginning to hit the ground registers all to well in my mind. I lead Axel inside, intending to ditch him once I turn to head into my office, but he follows me instead. Just as my fingers ghost over the doorknob to my office and Axel's over the hood of my jacket, Demyx rounds the corner into the café as well. "Good morning Boss!"

Axel immediately vanishes to take his temporary place behind the counter as I slink inside, shutting the door and leaning against it. My heart beats hard and heavy in my chest as if it'll squeeze up and out of my throat at any given moment. Since he's been filling in for Sora this week I can't seem to keep my head on straight; everything I do ending up muddled and confused. I can barely think normally with him so close all the time... it's like he's tearing out the seams of my very being and leaving me on the floor in a mess of string.

Just as I sit down and lift up my ball point pen I find myself cringing as the door is shoved open, forcefully I might add. Squall stands in the doorway and I can't shake the feeling that I probably shouldn't let him leave my office. Looking as though he's seen a ghost, I watch suspiciously as his breath comes out in rushed and panicked pants, much unlike his usual demeanor. "I... I can't come in today. I ... I'm sorry, I have to... do something."

Before I can do much of anything, save for nod against my better judgment, he's out the door. The sound of the bell chiming above the front doors tells me I can't take back the unwilling decision and that I'll have to go through with it now. No sense and having him work in such a state anyhow. With slow motions I pick up a single folder and head for the front register; prepared to work his shift and do some of my own work at the same time.

Throughout the day I find myself barely paying any attention at all beside the fact that at certain points in Axel's movement behind and out from behind I can see him from my position on the stool. Occasionally I get up to assist with finding a book, but other than that my eyes stayed glued to Axel or the rain pouring down outside. Just as I feel myself beginning to drift off into sleep, ignoring my work underneath my elbow, the chime above the door rings playfully. I glance up and raise an eyebrow at the man that strides towards the counter with a slight bit of confusion at the blonde. Cloud stands before me, a sliver of worry darting through his eyes as he tries to hide it from me, "Where's Squall?"

"He had somewhere to be and didn't come in today." A soft sigh is all I get in return before a soft 'fine' reaches my ears followed by the chime of the bell. I can only turn my eyes back toward Axel as he catches my eyes and smiles, a small wave directed at me.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

At the end of the day I walk out of my office from where I took back the folder and earnings for the day. With today being payday I'm glad that Auron set up the system before he left; leaving me to gather bank details. This is when I realize I should have given Squall his check earlier since he doesn't have a bank account that I'm aware of. I shrug off the fact and walk over to the small safe and open it, placing his check and the earnings safely inside. With a chain store of only two, there's not much of a main bulk that the funds will be drawn from until Auron finishes up the details and gives me the account information.

Axel stands at the ready leaning against the sterilized cafe counter, pushing away from it as I walk over to him. Even as our strides take us out of the darkened and locked up store nothing close to conversation sparking up between us. The rain pours down just a couple feet away from us as we stand under the overhang above the store's double doors. My eyes dart from left to right and I turn to Axel, grabbing his wrist to stop him from walking any further, "What's wrong with you?"

Emerald eyes lock with mine, his composure staying strong as he acts like he knows nothing of what I'm asking. Finally he lets the wall fall down as he hangs his head, "You know Zex, you're probably the smartest person I've met in a long time but you're probably the blindest of anyone."

"What are you talking about Axel?"

"Once I finish my mission I have to leave, forever. I can't come back and visit you like this. I'll see you but you'll never see me. It drives me crazy!" His arms push me against the doors, his face nuzzled into the crook of my neck. Axel grabs at the sides of my jacket, his touch loosening as he backs away after several seconds. The rain immediately hits him and the droplets roll down his face, "I love you."

My lips stay locked together as I stare at him, more than surprised at the words that have just graced my ears. All I can do is step forward; standing in the rain in front of him with my arms wrapping around his middle. I'm not sure if he even hears my mumble or not, but it doesn't matter too much to me as he kisses the crown of my head. "I love you too."

**~Squall Leonhart~**

All of a sudden my eyes are open and staring at the ceiling, my body almost feeling numb from the immediate waking up from a dream. I push up into a sitting position only to regret it, the dream slipping away from my mind and to the depths of my subconscious. That is except for the faint memory of the end table next to Mom's bed... and that it had a false drawer in the bottom. My mind continues to reel forward, wanting to desperately recall the aspects of the dream that I'm sure aren't even important enough to remember. My legs swing out over the edge of the bed and they seem to walk me over to the door, which isn't even there, on their own accord, my ears sharpening at any sound Hojo could possibly make that would give me sign that he's still here. Nothing matters to me as I slip out and down the hall.

My steps are careful and sure until I realize that he's not even home, probably stayed at his job over night and slept in his office. My slow strides immediately turn into large leaps as I throw the door open to his in a large swoop, to take in the perfectly clean room. If I didn't know better I'd say he doesn't even live here. I hurry over to the side table and drop to my knees. I pull out the bottom drawer and feel around the inside with my fingertips until I find just what I'm looking for. What would appear to be a dent in the thin wood is actually a place for me to pull on, the piece coming out with ease after a couple gentle tugs.

As the drawer tumbles to the side a small book falls out and skirts across the floor, my eyes locking with the fainted blue material of it. The strap and lock are pulled to the side; as if it was put away quickly and didn't have the time to secure its privacy. I lift it onto my lap as I kneel on the floor, my fingers trembling as I pull back the front cover only to be devastated.

Every single page is blank. I hurriedly flip through the small diary in an attempt to find something that I'm not even aware that I'm looking for. That is...till I get to the last page. The corners are crinkled and the page is spotted, but the cursive script is perfectly legible. My eyes stare at the page for what seems like centuries, my brain trying its best to wrap around the words.

_I know if I've let you read this...I'm not with you. I don't want you to find out and especially not this way. I just want you to know that I love you and I'm sorry for making such terrible decisions. I'm sure you probably hate me by now after living with Hojo...and I can pray you get away. But I want you to find your father, you're real father. I'm so sorry I left you with him Squall... I love you._

I blink hard, glaring at the page as I rip it away from the bindings. I stuff it into the pocket of my sweatpants and dash out of the room. I skid back into my own room and let my body roll into autopilot. The second I've stepped into my black jeans and boots, plus pulling on a clean white shirt, I'm out the door with only my keys in hand. The second I make it out the door I realize I should have at least grabbed a jacket. I don't know where I'm going after this, but I know that my feet slam against the ground as I run to the café with the rain pelting down on me.

I skid to a stop on the sidewalk before the store and slip inside, my boots squeaking as I dash back to Zexion's office and throw the door open in a frazzled hurry. "I ... I can't come in today. I... I'm sorry, I have to... do something," and I slip back out. I cease to care that I leave his door wide open with a puzzled look on his face, or that I'm a sopping mess as I dart back out of the store. By the time I'm down the strip and to some odd restaurant, I realize Zack won't be to pick me up until after work. Hoping to catch my breath and calm down I take a seat underneath an umbrella of this crimson restaurant, no one venturing out to take my order which I'm more than happy for.

I can only assume it's been at least an hour of trying to figure out why in the world I would leave my phone on my bed, debating about just going home but not having the courage too. Suddenly a finger taps my shoulder and I turn around, my eyes probably widening to the size of golf balls. Standing to the side of me is the same girl all those days ago; a brunette with the softest brown-black eyes I've ever seen. Her blue attire is the same as it was as she holds out her hand to me, a small cell phone sitting in the palm of her hand. "Need to call someone?"

A smile relaxes onto her lips as she stands in the rain even though she doesn't even appear to be getting soaked as I am. I take the phone from her fingers, dialing a number I could swear I won't remember in five minutes. A silky voice reaches my ears and I realize who I've called.

"Hello~ Zack speaking!"

"It's Squall."

"Squall? Who's phone... Where are you?"

"A block away from the store."

"Don't move, I'm coming!"

The line goes dead and she slips the phone out of my grip. Before I can turn around to thank her, she's gone like a wisp of wind. I swallow hard as I sit in the metal chair with my elbows on the table and my head in my hands. A horn honks and I immediately pull my eyes to the side, standing up from my chair, and walking over to the car. Zack leans over and opens the door, my fingers trembling as I open it the rest of the way and slip inside. His eyes stay on the road as the windshield wipers proceed back and forth across the glass, sweeping the water away. I stay huddled in my seat, happy that the heat coming from the vents warms my shivering body as I keep my own eyes watching the rain dart across my window. Occasionally I glance out of the corner of my eye to look at him; jaw set in a hard line and his body seeming to be set on edge. A sleeveless, black turtleneck covers his chest while the typical pair of jeans clings to his legs.

He slides the car into park in front of his house, my eyes locking onto the structure. Zack seems to wait for me to protest before he turns the key and slides it out of the ignition. The freezing rain continues to beat down as I shove the door open and close it, dashing to the front door with Zack right in front of me. His fingers lace with mine as he opens the door, leading me just into the entryway. He shuts and locks the door, proceeding to direct me up to his room. He leaves me standing in the middle of his room and runs off into the adjoining bathroom the second we get in there. Zack brings out several towels and sets them on the edge of the bed, his fingers darting for the rim of my shirt, yanking it off as I lift my arms unwillingly. He turns away to grab a towel and as he turns back he throws the towel over my head, tussling my hair in an attempt to dry it. I let a frown tug at my lips and Zack spots it instantly, holding either side of the towel as he presses his lips to mine.

"Smile for me?" No thoughts run through my head as Zack walks around me to get to his dresser, "Start stripping! Don't want you to catch a cold."

I fight the dark blush that manages to stretch across my cheeks as I slide my pants and boxers down my legs, stepping out of them at the same time as wrapping a towel around my waist. Arms wrap around my hips and tug me back against his broad chest, the steady rise and fall of lulling the numb feelings away from my mind. "You can stay here as long as you need."

I turn around in his arms and take a step back, trying to get away from him but only succeeding in my legs catching the edge of the bed. I fall back against it. Zack sitting down next to me as he pulls the towel away from my now only damp hair. I tug at the back of his shirt and he glances over his shoulder, grinning from ear to ear as he turns slightly, leaning over me. "I won't make you sleep on the couch."

The breath I don't realize I've been holding slips out as his fingers grip at my hip, lips pressing cautiously to the side of my neck. Zack returns his lips to mine, the pace slow and steady as I lift my arms up over his shoulders, curling my fingers into his soft ebony spikes. I can tell he takes it as my silent approval, lips pressing to my own once again as his fingers push the towel away from my waist, letting it lie beneath me as he hovers over me. Zack sits up on my thighs; caressing my excitement before peeling his shirt off, a slow tease. A smirk is flashed at me as he leans down once more to kiss me, my hands running all over his chest in an attempt to map it out in my brain and never forget it. I watch as the dark haired cop reaches over to his nightstand, pulling out the middle drawer and a tube. My eyes are pulled away from the pop of the top to where they lock onto that of the ceiling, my eyes pinching shut. Kisses continue to rain down on my lips and neck, soft love bites left here and there along the slope of neck into shoulder as bliss seems to make my vision spot.

**~Sora Kaze~**

The sheets pool around me like an ocean of deep blue, my fingers curled into the tissues I hold tightly in my hands. I stare straight ahead at the wall, dried tears making it hard for me to scrunch my face or talk because of the resistance. My body stays glued to the bed, having not moved much save for to the bathroom for necessities; my week off passing by in fast jumps and agonizingly slow hours. I chance a glance to the clock next to my bed to see the numbers still telling me it's before dark; having not left the house at all and sleeping in as late as I possibly can. Riku has stayed with since that day, not leaving my side except to get me food or drink to make sure I stay in good health. That is until this morning when he told me that he needs to rendezvous with Cloud and give updates...as much as I prefer him to stay by my side.

Suddenly I find myself racing to get out of bed; the sheets tangling around my legs and my dry mouth trying to emit a sound as I tumble onto the floor. I urge my weakened body to get up and it eventually does, my fingers snatching up my cell phone that sits on my night stand; the name reading that of Roxas' university. With a shuddered breath I click the button to accept the call, "H- Hello?"

"Ah, yes hello, is this Sora Kaze?"

"...Yes..."

"This is Detective Cole. I called you the other day."

I nod even though I know the man can't see my motion. "I remember."

"I'm sorry to inform you, but your brother's body was recovered from the lake just outside of the city. All that we were able to salvage was the necklace he had been wearing and his keys. I'll begin with the procedures to send you his belongings. If you have any questions or concerns please give me a call."

I can't seem to say anything besides hanging up the phone, my mind blank and reeling all at the same time. I let the small phone tumble from my hand as I sit on the floor with the covers still tangled around my body, eyes staring at the wall as my breath comes out in quick raspy pants. All of thoughts of animals eating my brother's body runs through my head and makes hot, angry tears drip from the corners of my eyes.

Nails trace circles on my back, but I don't have the energy or the mind to move from my position as Larxene drapes her arms over my shoulders. She cups at my face, forcing me to acknowledge her as she hisses in my ear, _"Poor thing...All alone with no one to help you. Well I'll be here for you Sora, what kind of lady would I be if I let my poor pathetic toy break so easily?"_

Larxene stands and walks around to pose in front of me. Her hand extends down at me, _"All you have to do is agree to my conditions and I'll make sure you never can be broken."_ Her grin spreads across her countenance, _"What do you say?"_

The door to my room is thrown open just as I begin to think she's right, that nothing in this world could possibly be worth all the pain. Riku stands glaring at Larxene, his chest rising in falling in huffs as lights seem to glitter around his hand before forming a sword molding into his grip. The unique blade curves in the shape of a wing, the bright light making me unable to see any color of it aside from the wings that form the hilt around the handle. The surge of power sends me curling myself against the side of my bed, my breath coming out even more frail than before.

Riku slashes at the arm Larxene had extended toward me, black spouting from the large cut on her as she screeches in pain; the shrill noise forcing me to cover my ears. The black blood falls to the ground, but before it can hit it seems to evaporate. The light from Riku's sword blinds me as it vanishes, having masked Larxene's escape. Riku drops down to his knees and pulls me close, his arms winding tightly around me. "She didn't hurt you did she?"

I shake my head no against his chest, my eyes and brain clearly unfocused as Riku helps me back onto the bed. His fingers reach down to lace themselves with my own, his eyes slowly landing on the phone that sits on the ground. I watch as he puts two and two together, if he didn't get the knowledge from Cloud or whoever. Riku pecks my forehead as he stands up from his seat on the edge of the bed. "I'll go cook you something." He walks away before I can even give a nod, my eyes finding their way to lock on my hands in my lap.

_There's always supposed to be something to live for. Someone or something should always be there, even if it's myself. But...Riku will be leaving once his mission is complete and Roxas is already gone. Who and what do I live for now? Does my life really make a difference?_

* * *

**:A/N:**

_I'm going to post this early and cease to be a chapter ahead, because it doesn't give me much motivational push to get to work on the next one... especially since this is the only story I'm updating. I plan to release at least 2 or 3 chapters a month since they tend to take me long to write (these later one's are only vaguely outlined and I've changed the ending four times). But that's all I can do. I'm going to begin working on my original ideas =P Wish me luck~_

_But really now, I decided to keep the "smut" out of it. :/ It was a turning point but to not turn some away I kept it clean. So thank you all that have stayed with me~! I've seen on story stats how much love this baby of mine is actually giving and it makes me squeal like a giddy fangirl that I am. Much love to you all~_


	18. Chapter 18

**~Saturday December 4th~**

**~Zexion Shiki~**

The 'date' with Axel last night was mediocre at best; aside from my heart about to pop right out of my chest and his hand always finding a way to wind around my hips. I had kept to my word and left work with him to be taken to a small restaurant right down the street. Our dinner together was simple and basic, lasting all the way towards the glass of wine at the end. As the night settled in completely he had walked me home, leaving me alone in the dark and empty place I call home with the promise that he'll return tomorrow evening.

For that exact reason I find myself standing in front of my dresser as I stare at myself in the mirror resting atop my dresser. My black jeans cling to my hips and my turquoise and gray striped shirt falls over the waistline. I glance down to make sure I've tied the laces of my sneakers only to look back to the mirror and inhale sharply.

Marluxia's fingers flick through my hair before trailing over my shoulders and down my back. The feathery touches leaves my skin crawling as I reach for my wallet and keys I have set just on the edge of my dresser. _"What do you think you're doing Zexion?"_

"I don't have to explain myself to you." I slip the wallet into my back pocket.

"_I must say, this is quite a sad sight. I hate to inform you, but Angels cannot love anything other than their God, much less themselves."_

"You don't hate to say a thing. Now leave me alone."

The perfectly round nails bite through the material and into my shoulders, surely leaving small crescent marks on my skin. I try to shrug away from him but my feet remain glued to the ground, my body frozen as he grins at me. My eyes stay locked with the mirror, never wanting my eyes to leave what he's doing. _"It's all a façade! That being you know only wishes to finish up here so that he's granted a return to Heaven where he's far away from, guess who, you!"_

I glare at the mirror, "Jealous makes you even uglier than you are, and not that anyone would want to love something as ugly as you."

A sneer is all that is shot back at me as his fingers reach for my wrist. He slips a couple fingers under the material and lets his other worldly fingers ghost over the almost completely faded scars. _"I'm the only one that cares about you. Remember how _close_ we use to be? I miss those days Zexion, although I'm more than ecstatic to see that the proof still remains that we were so well acquainted for so long."_

I close my eyes and inhale a shaky breath, on the verge of spilling over the cup that is me. I find myself able to move away and that's just what I do, yanking a jacket on atop the long sleeved shirt even though I can still feel his fingers all over me. The chills are a residue from the Demon's touches and they don't fade even as I walk out of the house to see Axel walking down the sidewalk.

A deep, musty green coat swishes about the ankles of his boots while remaining completely unbuttoned. Beneath the coat is his usual attire of jeans and an orange-white checkered shirt. His hands lift from the pockets of his jacket as he gets to where I'm waiting on the sidewalk as well, his fingers reaching out to twine with mine. A grin spreads out across his lips as he pecks my cheek, "Ready for our next date?"

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

The date had gone as normal, which might be why I ended up letting Axel drag me into his room in his shared apartment. The place had been bare save for the two of us, which led to him tugging me down into his lap as our jackets ended up on the floor.

His long arms wind around my waist and press me closer to him to allow less distance between our lips colliding. The gentle pecks leave my mind hazy until they press against my cheek instead. I blink hard at the feel when he moves to my neck, one of his hands pushing back my hair so that he can see all of my face. I struggle to keep still and enjoy the moment, but my mind keeps rewinding back to Marluxia's poisonous words. Every time Axel lets a kiss flutter to the skin on my neck and his hands trailing down my sides all I can see is Marluxia. All the memories of that dark time in my life come barreling forward at ninety to nothing before slamming to a stop in the forefront of my mind, all emotions included.

I can feel the surprisingly gentle touches Marluxia would leave to linger on my skin as I sat in the bathroom with my arms over the sink. I can remember the way he smiled and encouraged me as his reflection showed me every move he would make. As the metal would carve my skin I would feel the metallic run over my fingers and into the basin, water diluting it into a faint pink before vanishing. I can hear only the words of promises and questions that would slip into my ears each time, every word making the need to loose myself become even more of an addiction.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner Zexion."

The words snap me back to the moment and I immediately look down to see my sleeves rolled up to my elbows, his slender fingers tracings heart patterns over the marred skin. I yank my arms out of his grasp and struggle to pull the sleeves down as well as get off his lap at the same time. Stumbling as I finally manage to untangle my legs from under one of his, I reach down to grab at my jacket, "It's pointless for us to get involved."

Axel's behind me in an instant with each hand grasping at my wrists, "Nothing is ever pointless. Got it memorized?" His lips press against the side of my neck with the same emotion as prior to his outburst. "Just don't leave tonight... It's already too late for you to walk home."

I don't bother to glance back at him as he moves away from me as I straighten up. A pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, obviously too large for my torso, is laid out on the edge of the bed as he leaves the room just as the door to the apartment slams shut. "I'll be right back. Go ahead and get in bed." Axel shuts the door behind him as he walks out, a conversation springing up between him and whoever got home. I turn back to the gray trousers and bright orange shirt with a small groan before undressing and putting the articles of clothing on. I fold my attire and set it atop my shoes which I place by the side of the bed I'll sleep on.

I climb underneath the thin sheet and heavy quilt like top cover and lay on my side, closing my eyes quickly as the door to his room opens up. I listen to him walk over to the side I stay perfectly still on, my breathing even and my eyes shut but not pinched. He brushes my hair back and pecks my cheek, "I love you," muttered earnestly under his breath before he pads away from the bed to probably change. I try to stay calm as I let my mind slowly drift away from everything until I feel the bed shift under newly added weight. It surprises me that he doesn't touch me save for his breath on the back of my neck.

When I think he's drifted into sleep I gently roll over, scooting closer to him as I cuddle myself against his chest. As my mind finally allows me to slip just into the doors of sleep I feel his arms wrap securely around my waist, keeping me close.

**~Squall Leonhart~**

The shuffling of light over my eyelids forces me to open my eyes, brows drawing together at not wanting to have to get up. Suddenly I feel myself being pulled back against a firm chest, arms wrapped securely around my waist as a face burrows into my neck with lips leaving kisses on my skin. Heat rises to my face immediately as I try to roll out of the reach of strong arms and out of the bed; feeling more than vulnerable as I realize the only cover I have is the thin sheet draped over our bodies. Zack smiles at me with that stupid grin of his, pulling me even closer and pressing his lips to mine.

The gentleness throws me for a spin as my mind remembers the ravishing kisses that could switch from delicate to rough in a split second. He smiles sweetly at me before pressing another kiss to my forehead, "You have to leave already?" One of his hands runs down along the curve of my back, relaxing just at the base of my hip bone, "Don't you have today off?"

"I still have to leave."

Zack raises an eyebrow to my words, not fully believing that I really want to leave until he finally sighs. His body rolls over on top of me as he sits up, "So stubborn... Okay, just grab some of my clothes and I'll go put yours in the laundry room. You'll just have to come back and get them." He grins as he slips out from under the covers, grabbing up my clothes as I watch his bare back walk out of the room.

It all leaves a slightly heat to my cheeks as I try to calm myself down; hurrying out of the bed with the sheet wrapped around me to keep the cold away as I grab at some of his clothes from his closet and dresser. By the time I'm making my way to the adjoined bathroom I have a hold of a pair of baggy black pants and a gray t-shirt, as well as a pair of socks. The hot water rains down from the showerhead as I step around the curtain, pulling it to as I try to relax and ease out all the tension in my backside. To think of giant leap in our relationship sends my stomach churning, breath catching in my throat as I feel that dull pain in my backside pulsating back to life, slowly becoming a memory as the water loosens my muscles and joints.

In a matter of minutes I'm getting out, grabbing for the towel draped over the bar attached to the wall, wrapping it around my waist. Not wanting to hold up my inevitable return home I dry off quickly. Just as I step into the pair of boxers I had scooped up in my flurry of grabbing various attire, the door opens and Zack chuckles softly. Before I can move he has his hand ruffling through my wet tresses, a kiss lingering on my lips before he steps into the shower, "You look good in 'em."

I bat the words away from my mind as I step and shrug into the rest of the clothes before rushing out, shutting the door behind me. My breaths slowly even back out from the sight of his chiseled body engraved in my memory, trying to forget it long enough to stop blushing. I shove the uncharacteristic color from my face as I leave the room and give Zack some peace as I wander down the hallway and proceed down the stairs. As I do close my eyes for the briefest of moments, seeing soft baby blue irises in my mind until I open them. I stand at the bottom of the stairway and hold my breath, a wave of emotion shuddering through my frame as I keep the mask attached perfectly, not daring to let anything show in my posture.

My doubt poisons my thoughts as I think of Cloud, wandering what exactly he is to me. An Angel allegedly sent to protect me from the actions of the Demon that towers over me... but from the way he gives off those small signals I can only acknowledge the fact that I'm more than confused. I want more than anything to hold onto Zack, but I can't forget that without Cloud I would have been lost in the darkness, probably dead.

"Squall?" I turn around as Zack's fingers ghost down my arm, "Are you okay?"

I nod and walk further away from the stairs, "Ready to go?"

Zack walks by me even as I keep my head bowed, not wanting to look at him as he laces our fingers together, tugging me to the front door. Once to the car the ride falls into a rather deep silence with my mood probably filling the car. Despite that, I stay leaning against the passenger door as Zack drives, my eyes not even bothering to pay attention to the scenery passing by outside my window. The jerk of the car pulling to a stop in front of the house I live in snaps me back to my senses. As I turn back to thank him for the ride he grabs at my chin, tugging me forward so that our lips meet roughly. Everything melts away for the moment that our mouths move together, reality slamming into me like a ton of bricks as he pulls away with a grin. "I'll try to stop by and see you soon, 'kay?"

The wink he gives me propels me out of the car, refusing to look back at that goofy grin as I get inside the house, shutting the door with a soft thud. I let out the breath I didn't realize I had been holding, immediately taking it back in as someone knocks on the door I lean against. Twisting around I proceed to open the door back up to be confronted with the one test I know I'm not ready for.

Cloud stands before me with his hands in the pockets of deep black jeans, a black coat resting over his white, buttoned shirt. His blue eyes bore into me with curiosity, the emotion swirling in them not being something that I can decode. "Where were you yesterday?"

The memory of Zack snarls at me and I glance to the side, not looking him in the eye, "None of your business." The blonde Angel shifts to his other foot to lean on, his own head tilting to the other side as to not meet my eyes. I shove my hands into the pockets of my pants, realizing that they have a hard time staying on my hips, Cloud's eyes meeting my waist automatically. Not wanting to approach any of the subjects that will come up if I say nothing at all, just hope he gets the idea.

"Squall... have they been hurting you?"

My right hand immediately cups at the mark I know is on the side of my neck, the feeling of Zack's lips on my neck coming back to me instantly. "I have some things to take care of."

Cloud seems to take the hint, turning around with a small shake of his head, "Fine."

He begins walking away and as he does he glances over his shoulder as I'm shutting the door and our eyes lock. For that instant I wonder if he can see the misery in my eyes and see the conflicting turmoil wrapping around my heart, tangling me up like ever-growing vines. I shut the door completely and lock it, sliding down the door as I sit on the ground with my head on my knees. I only glance up at the sound of someone stopping in front of me to see Sephiroth leering down at me, _"That was a poor choice."_ I shove myself to my feet and move around the threatening Demon, heading for my room to try and have solitude even though I know it is far from possible. _"Sending away an Angel is like asking for Hell to be at your doorstep." _Stepping just over the threshold of my room I feel Sephiroth behind me, a chill running up my spine as the air around me seems to freeze it gets so cold. _"Well I'm here."_

**~Sora Kaze~**

The sun shines brightly through my meek curtains even as the cold still leaves frost on the glass. Despite the arms winding around my waist and my body curling close against a more than strong one I can't seem to hold the emotions away, more tears leaking from my eyes. If I thought any different I would think I couldn't cry anymore; the heartbreak and the harsh reality slamming against me again and again. I mentally beg my thoughts to stop thinking of Roxas as I curl my fingers into Riku's shirt, his arms tightening around me as I do. His lips press against the crown of my head and I struggle to pull myself together, to be strong like I know I can be.

Riku pushes me away just enough to look me in the eyes, "This pain will never go away Sora, but it will get easier. You'll accept it and then it'll be a dull reminder, until you meet each other again in Heaven."

The words threaten to send me into another fit of tears but I hold it in, biting my bottom lip as I push away from him. I roll out of the bed and let my feet hit the ground, sitting up straight and letting my head swirl from the sudden bit of motion. I leave Riku lying in the bed as I stalk out of the room, muttering something about a shower as I hurry to the bathroom. I rush into the shower and just as I finish getting clean I watch the curtain pull away as Riku stands there, a single eyebrow quirked up. I immediately turn around lower my head, "S- Shut the curtain Riku!"

Slowly the curtain shuts and instead of peace and quiet, I'm granted with wet fabric against my body in the form of Riku's clothes as his arms wind around me. I immediately tense up as my hair sticks to my forehead, water dripping into my right eye and forcing me to squeeze it shut to stop it from burning. His lips press possessively to the side of my neck, giving a soft bite and probably leaving a mark. "R- Riku, s- stop."

"I love you Sora."

"It's e- embarrassing!"

Riku slowly moves his arms from around me and I shudder from the loss of contact. He pulls back the curtain enough for me to get out, "Hurry up and get ready, I'll take you to the park today."

The curtain pulls back close and I wrap a towel around me before leaving him to his shower as I try to force the heat away from my face. The giddy feeling of going out and to the park with him propels me to get my butt in gear. Once dressed in a pair of thick jeans, a dark blue turtle neck with sleeves all the way down to my knuckles and a thick, black jacket I stride out the door. I step into my boots as I go and as I get into the hall I find myself taking a right instead of straight to the kitchen. My feet take me straight to the door of Roxas' bedroom and my fingers tremble as I open it.

Since he left for Destiny Islands University I have never changed a thing, I kept it all the same in hopes that when he returned he'd have a place to stay. Posters of all sorts of bands are taped to the deep orange walls while the only furnishings are a bed, dresser, and computer desk with nothing on it. The bed in the corner by the window is bare save for the base sheet to keep bugs away from the mattress. I step just into the room, my shoes leaving a soft sound on the wood floor as I do. Before I can get any farther Riku has a hand on my shoulder, "Sora... don't push yourself."

Riku leads me away and I keep my eyes locked onto the back of his thin black jacket, most likely falling over gray-black jeans and a black t-shirt. He takes me straight to the door to leave, leading me to the park as my mind seems to wander constantly until finally my gaze snaps up from the ground to a realization that it's grass and not concrete that I'm standing on. Standing in the midst of the park lightly dusted with snow flurries, I find my eyes looking up at Riku who pulls me close. He pecks the side of my head and grips me tighter.

"Riku?"

"I miss your smile Sora... you just haven't been yourself. Don't let this kill you." His words strike deep to where my negative thoughts have been piling up and creating a black hole of a mood for myself. "Come on Sora, you're stronger than that."

I bite back the tears, the line being something that Roxas had said to me once, not that Riku would have known. The agony curls into the pit of my stomach like a hive of bees. It makes me want to cry out in pain and sadness but I merely stand clutching onto him. I quickly compose myself even if it's under a thin mask of vulnerability, flashing a smile up at the lunar haired male who obviously doesn't believe it but is satisfied, kissing my forehead once more. Just as he goes to speak his phone rings and I know who it is.

Riku reaches into his pocket as I push away from him, giving him privacy. But he doesn't answer it; instead he mutes the ringtone and turns back to me. "I'll never leave your side Sora. If that's what it takes, I'll do it. But just this once I'll meet you back at your apartment, I need to fill Cloud in. It'll only take me a few minutes. He'll get mad if I don't meet up with him."

I give an encouraging nod, the lost feeling coming back as Riku turns to walk away, waving over his shoulder as he smiles brightly, and pulling out his phone as he dials the number. It makes me wonder; does the smile he shows me only for me to see? The loving feeling from the smile leaves me trying to smile back, already beginning to walk back to my apartment with a slow step, knowing Riku will catch up. I don't get very far before someone grabs at the back of shirt in the form of a gentle tug. I think its Riku and I turn around with a smile waiting for him only to meet a meek, pale face with bright sapphire eyes. A round face surrounded by short, ebony tresses looks up at me with a sense of knowing.

"You're Sora aren't you?"

Giving a soft nod I look over her shoulder, hoping to see Riku. She brushes at the hair hanging down around her face with black gloved fingers. An elegant, black leather jacket rests over her small shoulders with a sash tied around her waist to keep the warmth in and the cold out. Boots of the same color run up her thin legs with the rim of a dress blooming out at her knees, the color as white as the snow that will fall soon. I hug my arms around myself, tugging my jacket closer around me. "Who are you?"

"Oh, right. My name's Xion, I was a classmate of Roxas' over at Destiny Islands University, he talked about you a lot. I just came up to visit my cousin and I wanted to give you my condolences. He was a very dear friend of mine. I'm so sorry."

She gives an endearing nod and walks around me, continuing on her way as I suddenly feel far more than just ill. My mind suddenly begins to reel, thoughts swirling about my head like angry bees. 'What if' thoughts cease to buzz off as they torment me; what if I die too? Will it be cold and lonely there as well? Do I get to get away from all this pain? All the thoughts I've never thought before cease to stop and I can feel the bile rise up the back of my throat, my taste buds shuddering at the horrid taste.

Arms wrap over my shoulders and guide me a little further into the winter bushes away from the sidewalk. His hand stays on my back as I double over; leaving anything that had been in my stomach behind. As my body burns from the rejection of stress and anything in my stomach I find myself thinking directly back to those thoughts except for the fact my mind is steeled, if only a little. The pain in my abdomen sends my eyes to squeeze shut as Riku rubs circles on my back. The second I'm done and I can stand upright I collapse against Riku's chest, his arms scooping me up like a wounded baby bird. I lean against his chest as his steady breathing calms me while the lulling of his sturdy strides putting my mind not only at ease, but letting a smile slip onto my lips, a real smile.

_My brother is dead and there's no way that I could possibly get him back. But I don't want to go through death yet, I'm not ready. I refuse to let anyone force me to go through it until it's my time... till God decides to take me, not Larxene. I won't let her win. I won't die._

* * *

_I know this is a little late but hasn't been working for me this past week to allow me to post March 1st. T-T I was so pumped to get it out too. But look-y-there more than halfway done too. D: _

_Anyways, still debating on whether or not to continue with the sequel as planned, so the next chapter might be a little late considering if I don't go with the sequel I need to re-outline future chapters. :D It's all background setup for it from next chapter on. So a question to you lovelies and before you answer, it won't be about any of these three guys. Okay, Cloud may be in it. But mostly a new cast with some peaks from these guys. It'll be a bunch of crack pairings too. xD So...what do you think..._

_Should I do a sequel?_


	19. Chapter 19

**~Monday December 6th~  
**

**~Zexion Shiki~**

It's as if the darkness parts like curtains for these eyes that I know are staring at me. In an effort to catch who it is I open my eyes as quick as I can, glancing around the room just as the feeling trickles away into nothing. The fleeting feel of blue orbs resounds in the back of my memory as I set up in bed, the sheets pooling around me as I sit there staring at the wall. For some reason as I think about sapphire eyes staring at me from the darkness I can't shake the strangest feeling that they remind me of Sora, even though I know that, that's hardly possible; that it's just my mind trying to find something to compare the sensation to.

The chill from the moment seems to embed itself into my very bones, nothing I do letting me shake it from my thoughts. I hurry up out of bed to begin my way work day. In mere moments I'm ready to go, eaten a small yet adequate breakfast, and dressed properly; black slacks, a white button-down shirt and a black tie. I lace up my boots beneath the slightly thicker material of slacks than I usually wear as I have become more aware of the cold of winter seeping deeper into the city, no doubt proving that it'll be snowing again in no time.

Just as I get to the sidewalk I lift my gaze to let my eyes meet with Axel's, yet he glances away rather quickly and turns to begin walking. I struggle to catch up to the pace his scoffed boots set. His typical musty-gray trench coat hangs around his attire but all I can see is his side, his strides being much longer than my own. I reach forward in an attempt to lace my fingers with his but each time I fail to the point of only barely grazing our fingers together; proving that he's preoccupied and distant to the point of being cold. I glare over at him out of the corner of my eye, clearly aggravated with his attitude.

The rushed strides only stop once I'm at the doors to the store, my fingers unlocking it as Axel turns to leave me behind with the wave of his hand, "I'll be back to walk you home."

I stand there staring after him, hating how the feeling of that walked seemed hurried and rather business-like. However, I turn my attention back to my job and open the doors, flipping the sign to open as I do. I let my strides take me away from Axel and to my office, determined to keep myself more than just busy. As I step inside the small area I keep my jacket on as I spot the practically overflowing trashcan of shredded and crumpled papers. A soft sigh leaves my lips as I walk over to the small metal basket, lifting it up into my arms as I head back out of the office. I slip around the tables and to the door just a few feet away from my own, which leads out into an alley where a dumpster sits for the store. The darkness of the shadows seems to stretch towards me as I empty the metal basket's contents. For some reason I get the feeling that I'm smarter than this as I turn around.

The trashcan slips from my fingers and I find my arms paralyzed at my sides. I glare up at the Demon trapping me against the frigid wall, my blood seeming to turn to ice as he smiles knowingly down at me. My lips stay parted as I attempt to yell at him to get away, force him to leave me alone in some form or fashion... if only so I can get back into my office. But Marluxia merely leans down to whisper in my ear of sorts, not that anyone else can hear him. _"You saw it too didn't you Zexion? He could wait to get away from you."_

I close my eyes, pinching them shut in an effort to block him out of my mind.

"_He doesn't care and never has. That filthy Angel has someone much more capable of providing him with what he wants and it's not you."_

Swallowing hard, I turn my head to the side only to wince at the feel of Marluxia's fingers digging into my cheeks as he holds my chin in the palm of his hand. I can't help but let the fear already running through me take more control as I shrink back against the wall as he towers over me. But I can't stop the fear that's feeding him power...it's so hard not to be afraid when it already has its grip around me. Noticing instantly, Marluxia grins as he keeps our gazes locked tightly together. _"Don't be scared Zexion. The moment you break I'll be right there to scoop up the pieces and take you for my own."_

.Just like that he's gone from my enhanced sight, vanishing back into the shadows where I can still feel the residue of his presence. I reach up to feel at my face; every muscle in my body pulsating with fright as a foreboding sensation curls and occupies my gut. I bend down and grab at the rim of the metal basket, hurrying back inside. I head straight for my office, ignoring the presence of early customers, Sora, and Demyx.

**~Squall Leonhart~**

The tinkling of the bell above the door to the store sends me out of my stupor immediately, the sleep washing away from me for a brief instant until I realize that the customer is heading back to Sora. I drag a hand up from my slightly disheveled hair from leaning back against the wall. My eyes begin to droop shut once more and I fight it back, not wanting to get fired... not that I would think Zexion would dare but I wouldn't put it past him either. I get up from my seat, walking over to the first bookshelf to glance at the old grandfather clock, seeing that it's already about time to close up. I stretch my legs as I walk back to my stool, unable to believe that I've basically dozed in and out all day long thanks to the torture and constant badgering of Sephiroth and Hojo. At that thought I subconsciously I rub at my waist where my newest bruise pulses every time the waistline of my jeans presses against it when I sit down. I stretch my gray shirt back down over my waist of my jeans and the jacket back around my body, loving the way it feels just a little bigger than my own.

The last few people back at the café begin to gather themselves up and venture back past me to get out the door. I take the opportunity to take care of the register and walk it back to Zexion's office. I give a nod to Sora as I get to the door, a smile flashing back at me with the brilliance of his personality as usual. I step inside to see Zexion packing up, shrugging into his coat as he shuffles through the remaining papers on his desk. He immediately turns to me, with preoccupied eyes, and grabs the money from my hand to put in the safe. Before he does he turns back to me and extends his arm, a check held loosely between his fingers. "You left before I could give it to you."

I take it and nod, not quite sure what to say to him after my antics and his current mood. I brush it away and slip it into the inside pocket of my jacket. My feet take me back to the front and just as I get past the last bookcase I find myself stopping as a redhead wrapped up in a gray trench coat brushing past me. His emerald eyes glare straight through me as we stop at the last bookcase, his voice so low that only I can hear him. "How are you doing now that you're not in contact with Cloud?"

The statement shakes me and I hurry past him, shrugging the words off my shoulders as I try to comfort my own mind in the fact that Cloud's an Angel, I don't have power over him. A heavy sigh slips from my lips as I begin my way home; keeping my head bowed as I walk through the cold city. Each step that I take slips another thought of doubt into my thoughts, binding me tighter to the fact that I'm the one that shoved Cloud away without a second thought. Another sigh breaks past my lips as I lick at them. Trying to think of a way to get back in touch with Cloud I find myself ignoring the stiff honk coming from the car driving beside where I'm walking. I glance toward the tinted window that proceeds to roll down to reveal a grinning mouth and gleaming eyes of the bluest blue. Zack smirks as soon as my eyes lock briefly with his.

"Hey cutie! Looking for a good time?"

I give a scoff and continue walking home with the feel of eyes on my back from others looking on. The car keeps up with me though. His voice takes a rather serious, worried tone to replace the pervious joking one.

"Wait, wait I'm just kidding. Are you okay?"

My feet automatically stop moving as if the soles of my shoes have been glued to the floor. I glance towards him from the corner of my eye to see the passenger door open just enough to indicate that I'm to slip onto the seat inside. I hesitate to telling Zack a single word, because by getting in his car I'm surrounding to letting him into my life...even though to the passer-bys walking past me it seems as something completely different. The feeling of my legs getting week forces my knees to try and buckle, forcing me to give in and swing the passenger door further open so that I can slip inside with no problems. The second the door shuts I find myself filling with anxiety for the car to continue to drive, but it remains still as Zack pushes it into park.

"Squall... Come on; tell me what's eatin' yea."

My lips seem to move on their own and I can't even hold my tongue back as it flicks the words towards him. "Last week I found something of my mother's telling me that this man I'm living with isn't my father."

The seconds thud by with the beat of my racing heart. Zack's hand slips over to touch my own hand resting against my leg, his fingers cupping mine together in his. "Is that where the bruises come from?" The straightforward question sends me for a loop but it's expected from someone that's seen places on my body nobody else has. However, I hold my tongue and glance out the window, staring through the tinted glass like I have something I'm trying to look at. "Why don't you come stay with me then?"

I shake my head instantly, refusing to intrude upon the man I'm not sure I want involved in my crazy life. But he seems to have made my decision for me as he retreats to his side of the vehicle, starting the car up and back out onto the actual road. He continues driving in the direction of the house of the man that technically isn't my father, making my throat dry and my eyes dart away from the window to my feet. Forcefully thrown from my thoughts, I look up to see that Zack's parked beside the sidewalk in front of the house and the car hums as it tries to cool down.

"It wasn't really a question... more like; you're coming to stay with me whether you grab your stuff or I buy you other clothes."

"That's kidnapping."

The second I turn to face him and shoot the comeback at him he has one hand grabbing at my chin, pulling me over the console between us so that he can crush his lips against mine. The forcefulness leaves me stunned as he pulls away and opens his door, "Now are we going in or not?"

Slipping the mask back onto my countenance I open my own door to get out of the car as well. As Zack walks around the front I notice that his navy jacket is cut shorter than normal, revealing the gun strapped to his hip. I drag my keys out of my pocket as we get to the front door; unlocking and opening it without another word to the dark haired man beside me. My eyes lock with my doorway not too far from where I stand just over the threshold of the front door before glancing to the one further down. Zack stays at my heels as I move forward in hopes that neither Sephiroth nor Hojo make an appearance, for someone other than myself to get caught in the cross fire makes me sick to my stomach.

Just before I can step into my room I can hear Hojo's door open and his footsteps flutter down the hallway at a slowly quick pace. "What is the meaning of this, boy?"

His bony hand reaches out to grab at me but his motions freeze the second Zack has his gun aimed between his eyes, just above his glasses. "I'm only going to warn you once; touch him and I won't hesitate to shoot."

Hojo backs down with a scowl tugging even more so than usual at his mouth. I take the moment of Zack keeping him away to slip into my room and grab at my few belongings and stuff them into a small duffel bag, not quite caring whether or not I take certain things now that I won't have to give the psychotic man my paycheck. It doesn't take me as long as I had originally thought to scurry back to the doorway where Zack waits just in time to hear their muttered conversation or Hojo's end at least.

"I'll have you arrested for this, both of you."

"It's a shame I could do that to you right now though isn't it?" Zack pulls back one side of his jacket to reveal the badge hooked onto an inner pocket.

"You have no proof of anything."

The sneer does nothing to Zack who doesn't even skip a beat. He reaches for me with his free hand and grabs at the edge of my shirt, causing me to wonder how he knew where the 'evidence' is. He lifts it up far enough to show a deep purple bruise stretching up just past the waistline of my pants. Even though the touch is fast and hurried, it's surprisingly gentle as his fingertips don't so much as graze the sensitive skin. "He's my proof. Now go back to your room and leave him alone. You don't want me coming back."

Despite the evidence of defeat wrought through his frame Hojo holds his position for a moment longer than I expect before he turns around and shuffles back down the hall. He doesn't so much as look back as Zack ushers me back to the front door, my arms wrapped around the bag containing my things. The endless chasm of an elated sensation ruptures through every fiber of my being, yet I refuse to let anything but a miniscule smile slip onto my lips as we walk back to the vehicle idling at the sidewalk.

**~Sora Kaze~**

The want of sleep tries to tug me back into my dreams that I can't even begin to recall. However, the loss of warmth that had been curled about me as I had slept forces my eyes to slowly open. I blink hard as I curl the blanket closer to my chest only to realize that Riku isn't by my side. A heavy stamp of loneliness marks my heart as I roll onto my back, staring up at the ceiling with a rough sigh ghosting over my lips. I glance to my right and at the clock, watching as the number slowly changes. Slowly sitting up I push my legs over the edge of the bed, letting my feet dangle before touching them down onto the floor. I let my eyes scan over the room before standing up slowly; wishing and hoping that Riku will merely be in the kitchen. Yet as I walk to my door an strain my ears I realize quickly that my hopes are not the case.

The silence of my home echoes back to me with a cruel emptiness. Nonetheless I find myself turning back around and stare at the room before me. My limbs, now on autopilot, take me through the motions of gathering up clothes to dress in so that I can head into work; not wanting to stay around here if I'm going to be alone. I know that Riku would be leaving soon, he has to go back eventually, but I would think he'd be nice enough to make sure I'm awake... even if I would beg him not to leave. I step into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, quickly pulling a thick jacket on over it, before I realize that Larxene is standing at the door to my bedroom. I watch intently as she waves the arm that Riku had slashed at so many days ago.

A cruel smile weaves itself onto her lips, letting me know that she's healed and ready to go another round. _"Ready to become unbreakable, Sora? I'm just looking out for you."_

I turn back to getting myself ready, grabbing things such as my wallet and my keys. "If I never get to break, I don't get to put myself back together and figure things out."

_"Your life is short, why not live to the fullest? I can help with that."_

Her words float around me like wasps, preparing to sting me at any chance. "I'd rather die than make a pact with a Demon," is all that leaves my lips as I walk straight for the door where she's at. Larxene vanishes immediately and I pass on through, taking a steady stride to the door so that I can head to work now.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

As lunch time dwindles down to the remaining customers, I find my body tired from having to work so much after not having to at all. My elbows slump against the counter and I bring a hand up to brush through the brown spikes hanging down to my eyes. Glancing to my right, I spot Demyx as he walks over to me. His own smile is wide and bright as he sets his mug down on the counter, a small nod in thank you for thinking of giving him something warm to drink. But as I go to wrap my fingers around it I realize he hasn't begun walking away back to where his sitar waits for him on the stage.

"Hey, Sora." I stop from moving away to put the mug in the sink, pausing enough to let my eyes run up his tight, black, t-shirt to meet his ocean-green eyes. "Don't stop smiling okay?"

"Huh?"

Demyx points a slender finger at my mouth, "You used to always be smiling. It seemed to cheer all the customers up. It definitely made me want to smile too, even if it wasn't because I was happy."

My fingers tighten around the handle and for a second I could swear I could have broken it clear off. "I just... have a lot on my mind lately."

His hand cups itself over one of my own, his fingers squeezing against mine in a comforting manner. "Roxas always did used to talk about how all you ever did was smile. As much as he said it drove him crazy, he was happy to see it. So, if anything, smile for him... 'kay?"

Demyx's hand slips away from mine as he turns away, heading back to the stool on top of the stage. It takes me a moment as I stand here to come to terms that he used to be friends with Roxas, which I know I've heard the name Demyx before; if not shortened down. But the words he said resonate in my mind like a mantra of it's own. A smile slowly forms onto my lips, even if I can tell it's more bittersweet than happy. I spin around and head back to the sinks with an improvement in my not only my mind, but my heart.

* * *

_Can anyone scream filler chapter? -_- I really hate how short this is... but I've already planned it all out and I just can't stretch it out any further. I couldn't possibly keep it away from reader eyes any longer. So here it is. I promise next chapter will be a normal chapter. This was just a setup... aglkjds I hate setup chapters. -_- Enjoy the kinda-ish-happiness of this one. _


	20. Chapter 20

**~Friday December 10th~**

**~Zexion Shiki~**

_To be honest I'm not quite sure what Axel is thinking. That man is a series of locked books; all I'm allowed to see are the covers. Thinking about him, I realize that I don't know a damned thing about him and his "Guardian Angel" past. Then again, I must admit I don't expect him to tell me anything about his time in Heaven – or – wherever. But now that he's become so distant in such a short time... I'm not quite sure what to do about it. He didn't say so much as a word the other night when he walked me home and now not being there this morning. _

_ I just don't know anymore – but I refuse to be left in the dark._

Sighing, I stand from my desk. I straighten my black, button-down shirt and tuck pieces of it back into my light gray jeans. I pluck up the long, jet-black jacket from the back of my chair and hurry into it. Fear crawls up my spine but I shove it away; I have a plan now and I'll be following through with it no matter what that demon has in store for me. I stride out of my office and give a small nod to Sora, who waves back, before striding to the front door where I glance to Squall to let him know I'm leaving. He rolls his eyes and shoos me away with the flip of a hand.

_Those two... more than what I asked for when I expected to have to hire help. I'll have to remember to thank them._

The taxi I had called for prior to leaving idles by the curb, waiting for one Zexion Shiki to slip inside. Once in the backseat I give the older man the address and he pulls off into traffic immediately. During the drive I occupy my thoughts with Marluxia. Very rarely will he not be around in some form or fashion, but recently I haven't felt so much as a hair of his presence. All the more reason to have the prick of paranoia that's been aggravating me so. I've been expecting him to appear behind me every time I turn a corner.

Slowed to a stop I reach forward and hand the man the money, rushing to get out of the car. I can barely shut the door before he drives away, leaving me standing before the stairs leading up to the apartment Axel lives in. As I take my time in climbing up the stairway I find myself remembering that he lives with others as well. It'll make thing difficult if someone other than Axel answers the door.

A sigh brushed over my lips and I tug my jacket closer around my frame. In front of the door, that I clearly remember running from, I give a solid knock against it with chilled hands. The wait between the knock and the door possibly opening is agonizing. Disappointed remains high when the door opens and blue boxers meet my view. A pale hand reaches up from the thin waist and scratches the back of his head.

"What?"

"Ah... I-"

"Right, Zexion. Want to come in?"

"Actually, I'm just here to see Axel." My hands choke each other as I wait for him to break the silence – to tell me there's no one by the name of Axel that lives here.

His raised eyebrow relaxes as he yawns. "Figured you would know more about his location than I would. I haven't seen him for a few days."

"Thank you anyways."

I turn to leave when his voice picks back up. "If he stops by, want me to let him know you're looking for him?"

A wave of my hand is all I give him, "Whatever suits you."

_He didn't ask who I was. He knew. Marluxia wasn't anywhere around, practically nonexistent. Something is wrong – very wrong. It's like the calm before the storm._

**~ Squall Leonhart~**

Sitting in the passenger seat to Zack's car I can't help but feel a little anxious to get to work for some odd reason. These past few days have been a slice of happiness I didn't know I could have in my life. From going to being stuck with that evil man to living with someone – well – to living with Zack... a good week so far. Even as he pulls up along the curb outside of my workplace he leans over the console. Still trapped by the seat belt, I can't go anywhere as he kisses my cheek. "I'll pick you up okay?"

A nod is all he gets followed by the shutting of the car door as I hurry to get out. As he drives away I can still see his grin. Wanting to get out of the cold I hurry inside to see Sora and Zexion standing by the front register. "What's going on?"

Sora splits away from the conversation and begins back to his section. "Just be careful Zexion."

"Be careful about what?"

Zexion cuts his eyes over at me and I can see the irritation in them, although I'm sure it has nothing to do with me. "I have an appointment to be at this afternoon and I won't be back. Also, Demyx has a 'gig' and won't be in today."

"Fine."

Leaving me to hang my jacket up on the rack, Zexion retreats to his office like I to my stool. The hours seem to pass without any hitches save for the few costumers that venture in until noon finally arrives. I lean back against the wall and debate whether or not I'll go out for lunch, but my thoughts vanish as Zexion rushes out the door with a glance my way. I shoo him along and return to my thoughts until Sora appears in front of me. His smile bright and eyes even brighter. "Are you going out for lunch today?

"No, go ahead and go Sora."

"Want me to bring you anything back?"

"If you don't hurry, the break will be over before you can get back."

That seems to propel his mindset straight to food – sending the young brunet straight for his jacket and out the door with the jingle of the bell above it. Shaking my head with a small smile I realize that I'm rather happy with my job.

"Squall..."

_Until now that is._

Cloud stands before me in all his golden glory. Dressed in his usual attire of black corduroy pants and a heavy jacket, over what has to be a white long-sleeved shirt, he's as handsome as always. Pale as always, he's clearly unaffected by the cold since no color dares to touch his face. The blond angel walks around the counter as I find my back to the window, not daring to lose sight of him. "What?"

"I...wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

His voice drops to a mumble. "I've disobeyed my orders by staying away from you. But my being near you I'm disobeying who and what I am."

I raise an eyebrow at his riddle. "You're crazy."

"Because I care."

Taken aback by the bluntness of his words, I don't see him coming as he tugs me forward by cupping my face in his hands. Leaning forward, but not so much as to tip the stool, Cloud keeps his lips pressed against mine. I push at Cloud and he backs away almost instantly, not pushing the matter further. "What are you doing?"

"Trust can be a funny thing, can't it?" Cloud moves away and back toward the door, no sound coming from him until the bell above the door rings. "I'll be there if you need me."

Just as Cloud leaves and the door shuts, I turn back around on my seat – frustrated. However, his words leave my thoughts at the sight of a certain dark-haired man walking past the store. His crimson eyes glance inside but they seem to avoid me, looking only for the one person I know him to visit – Sora. Seeing as he's not here, the man puts his hands back into the pockets of his navy jacket and continues walking. I take a deep breath and slip off the stool, grabbing my jacket along the way as I head out the door. I fish my keys out of my pocket and lock the door before hurrying to catch up to him.

"Hey you!"

With hardly anyone out on the street at lunch time, the man glances over his shoulder. As he does I almost mistake him for the one woman that meant more to me than anyone. The way his short, deep brown bangs fall to the sides of his face resemble her so much that I find myself lost for what I was going to say. He turns around completely with what I can almost call reluctance. "You want to talk." He knows exactly what I want – how I don't know, I can only nod. "Follow me."

His deep voice acts like a collar, tugging me along behind him as he leads me to a small restaurant. I barely take notice of it as we get inside and retreating to a table in the far corner with no one around. Sitting down I turn my eyes up to lock onto his, the warm air thawing me out of my frozen state. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No thanks."

"Right, you want to talk."

"Who are you and-"

He holds up a hand to stop me. "I already know your questions. My name is Vincent Valentine and I'm an acquaintance of Sora's. Yes, I know all about you Squall although my father would like to meet you when you have the chance."

"What makes you think I want to meet him?"

"He's our father and our mother was Lucrecia. Unless I happen to have found the wrong Squall."

"Who are you?"

Vincent leans back in his chair, clearly patient. "Lucrecia vanished five years into my life, leaving our father, Grimoire, without any indication to where she was. I do know that she was pregnant with you at the time and she married Hojo since she was never officially married to our father. Although neither of us know of why she went. I doubt you know why." Reaching inside of his jacket, he pulls out a business card. "Think about it. Call me when you have free time and I'll let Father know."

Plucking the card up from the round wooden table, I watch as he stands up. His red gaze lowers down on me as he walks by. "You're not living with Hojo anymore are you?"

"No."

"Glad to hear it. I expect a call soon." Vincent leaves without another word – leaves me with all of the thoughts surrounding my mother, especially now that I apparently have not only a real father but a brother.

**~Sora Kaze~**

Walking out of the store I give a glance back at Squall, looking a little more zoned out than usual. Sometimes I wonder what goes on in his head, but I know I won't get much out of him if I ask. He's a little stand offish. Which is why instead of worrying about it I head straight to the place where I usually get my lunch, Land of the Dragon. I don't get far when a chill runs up my spine. All of my attention shifts to the alleyway to my right, glancing down it to see a flash of blond.

_Roxas?_

My body locks into auto-pilot as I round the corner, lunch and work forgotten. My feet slap against the pavement as I run to the end of the alley, fighting to see my brother again. Yet as I get to the end where it splits to the right and left – there's no one but me. Everything seems to be still around me as I stand in that intersection. The buildings cast shadows down upon me and I find myself struggling to breathe.

_I'm just grieving... I want to see him so I did... my mind is trying to comfort me, but it's only playing tricks._

Biting back the pain and tears I turn back around, ignoring the feeling of the familiar presence of my brother behind me. I begin to walk away and only stop once I'm back at the front doors to the store. I didn't even realize I had been gone that long, even though the walk is a little ways down the street. Reaching for the knob I realize soon enough that it's locked tight and stuff my pockets. My hands retract from their places inside the pockets of my rather thin black jacket, reminding myself to buy a new one, and fuss with the keys to find the one that opens the store. I barley feel the keys as I slip the right one into the lock and hurry to open the door, to get out of the cold. In doing so I drop the keys to the ground, stepping over them and turning around to pick them up. Just as I do, long fingers lift them up to me.

"Is everything okay, Sora?"

I choke back any sort of weakness and fumble for some words, any words, to say to Squall as he stands before me. Dropping the keys in my hand, I let him in and shut the door. "Ah... yeah, fine." The older man shrugs and heads back to the register, only stopping when my voice slowly finds itself. "Hey..."

Squall glances back at me. "What is it?"

"Do you... believe in all the paranormal or supernatural things?"

He seems to think for a moment before moving to settle down on his seat. Leaning one arm on the counter with his head on his palm he sighs. "Anything is possible Sora."

"I'll remember that."

Looking at him I notice something different, like this lunch break just changed something important about him. Suddenly, he appears tired and concerned – not like the young man he really is. All I can do is head back to my own counter and count the minutes till I can go home, maybe even see if Riku will be there. But Roxas still weighs heavily on my mind, just not enough to wipe the slight smile from my lips.

**x.x.x.x.x**

_A/N: August 31st marked the anniversary for this fic. Not that I'm proud of that, I originally posted this beast in 2010 X'D Means I've taken way too long to get this done and I humbly apologize (it shouldn't take me months to update, hell chapter 19 was posted in April o/o ). I'm at the point where I'm beginning to hate this baby of mine because I can't stand reading the past chapters. ; A ; Errors...it's all I see. And I can barely get through writing these new ones. But all I can do is thank each and every one of you for the continued support as well as being my most popular story thus far. One month alone I hit 800 views. :') So much attention. Oh, and a big hug to all of you that review. You all have kept me sane to where I don't give up and slap the word 'discontinued' on the description._

_So... who's ready for the shit to hit the fan? 5 chapters to go (if I get my way) and an epilogue, because it'll be needed if I even bother leading up to the sequel which I'm not sure I'll write...I'm still thinking. All I truly have is the title; From the Depths of Hell. Gah... I need motivation. Everyone who reads through this rambling mess gets a virtual cookie and my love – enjoy._

**And Happy New Year!**


	21. Chapter 21

**~Sunday December 12th~**

**~Zexion Shiki~**

My phone vibrates on my bedside table and I roll over just in time to grab it before it falls to the floor. Sleep clouds my eyes as I check the time – 3:00AM. A groan slips past my lips as I glare up at the ceiling, angry at whoever dared to wake me up. I bring the phone back up to my face and click to open the message, only just realizing that it's from Axel. I reread the short text several times and every time I come to the same conclusion.

This 'man' is a moron.

Even so I climb out of bed, stretch, and amble about to find clothes to wear. He has to be the only person that would dare to ask me to go to the park at an ungodly hour. Then again… besides him, no one really talks to me other than an occasional message from my friend from high school. Either way I make sure to at least make myself decent, even if it's pulling on the same pants and shirt from the day before. I run out of the house while stuffing my keys and wallet into my pockets only to regret not going and buying warmer clothes last week.

Snow falls down relentlessly; coating the roads, sidewalks – everything. But that's not what causes me to question why I'm going in the first place. As I take the short walk down the street, cross to the other side, and take a right – I think I've lost my mind. I've never had feelings like these for anyone. That undeniable urge to be with someone no matter what they put me through or what stands in our way. These feelings only seem to harden my resolve to see Axel again – Guardian Angel or not.

…Because I think I've fallen in love with him.

My boots crunch through the snow as I near the tree I had met him by once before. But as I do I can only freeze in my steps. My cheeks colored by the cold now turn red with anger. Even though those feelings tell me I still love him, I can't help but feel betrayed in a sense of the word. It makes me wonder; is this where he's been? Is this who he's been with? Some other boy he's been _'watching'_ over?

Axel's face tilts towards my direction, but the pale hands holding his face force him to look back at the owner of said hands. The blond sitting atop him on the bench leans over Axel while Axel's hands are at the boy's waist. Whether they're pulling the blond closer or pushing him apart I don't stay to find out.

I turn. And run.

The frigid air burns my lungs, but I can't stop running. I ache to get home and curl back up in my bed. For all I know I could have dreamt this up. But as I trip and drop to my knees I realize it's not. The pain shoots up my leg even more as I push myself to stand and continue. My chest constricts and heaves heavily, forcing me to seek shelter under the overhang of a nearby alley. The buildings, sitting close together, give me some breathing room from the snow.

I don't even have time to move as Marluxia suddenly appears in front of me. He reaches out for me and I don't have enough energy to dart away. His fingers wrap around my wrist and almost instantly I can feel the pinpricks all over my arm. The slight pain stays hidden as I can't even cry out, my throat raw and my pants too heavy. The demon leans in close, his breath hot and smelling of sulfur.

"_I told you did I not? Not even an angel servant of the most high God wants anything to do with you. You're disgusting, pitiful, and weak. There's only one thing that can save you now Zexion. Why can't you see that?"_

My eyes narrow at him even as I cast my gaze to the ground. I can't look directly at him. I'm afraid; disgusting, pitiful, and weak just as he said. Even still he leans closer, making sure his words crawl over my skin and strangle the fight out of me.

"_I can make all the hurt go away. I can make it all better in just an instant."_

Paralyzed with fear, I try my best not to show it. But he knows and I know he does. My mind begs to give into this evil being, but my heart and soul beg me to stay strong. This too shall pass… I just… have to not give in. I can't let this demon take another soul – my soul.

The sound of a vehicle pulls me out of the trance he had put me under. I snap my eyes upward to see nothing but the wall of the building in front of me. I take that opportunity to run the rest of the way home and this time I don't stop until I'm inside; slamming the door shut and leaning against it. But just as I'm about to take a calming breath a knock resounds against the wood. It causes my body to tremble; the knocks coming again and again – urgent. My mind tells me to open, that it could be Axel coming for me. But my heart screams at me to lock the door and go hide.

I don't trust my heart or my gut. I open the door and instantly regret doing so. It's not the _boy's_ appearance that startles me. He dresses in a pair of baggy, dark jeans that are tattered at the ends and he wears no shoes. His white shirt with the red collar doesn't move as he stares at me – indicating that he's not even breathing. His blond, spiky hair swoops upward as well as down into his face. It's not even the deathly pale skin or the dark circles under his eyes – it's those disturbingly bright blue eyes.

_They remind me of Sora._

That is until the blue melts into an inky black. I try to take a step back and I end up tripping over my own feet, sending myself to the floor. Lying on my back I don't have a chance to get up as he sits atop me. Fingers reach forward and wrap around my throat as he glares at me. I choke while trying to take a breath, trying to ask him why.

_I don't understand…_

"_I thought you were smart. Isn't it obvious that I'm here for your soul?"_

Despite the lack of oxygen, my mind runs at a mile a minute. This boy, that reminds me so much of Sora, is just like Marluxia; A demon. Although Marluxia is less direct, he'd rather oppress me and feed off of the negativity. This demon is direct. He'll kill and I wouldn't put it past him to possess me if he has enough strength. But I won't give him that option. I'll fight. Yet as I reach my arms up I can't touch him. My vision begins to grow hazy and his form begins to turn transparent – whether that's do to me growing unconscious or him losing power, I'm not entirely sure. I try not to blink again, tears and darkness beading at the corners of my eyes, as I glare at him.

"Roxas, stop!"

The yell shocks my senses just as much as the light I can see through the slightly transparent boy. I watch, as if in slow motion, as the weapon spins forward – flung from Axel's grasp. It twirls majestically until it slams into Roxas' shoulder, the blades burrowing all the way through. I can see the end of two spikes as black drips down the spike and onto my jacket. But just as it hits the material it evaporates. Roxas lets me go and grabs for the bladed wheel stuck in his shoulder – vanishing completely from my sight. Before I can even sit up Axel is running out the door as well, shutting it behind him as he goes.

And I'm left lying on the ground, staring up at the ceiling wondering what in world just happened.

_Roxas… Why does that name sound so familiar?_

**~ Squall Leonhart~**

I glance at the clock, counting the seconds until Vincent should be arriving. Zack had to get to work early, but assured he'd pick me up from my 'father's' house later. I shake my head at the thought. My whole life I've had to live with that man, Hojo, only to come to know that it could have been so much better.

_But I wouldn't have met Zack._

A knock on the door propels me off the couch and to the door. I stuff my phone into the pocket of my black jacket. Opening the door, I try to resist the urge to slam it shut. Standing on the doorstep is none other than Hojo himself. He looks the same as always; disheveled and crazy. Over the rim of his glasses he glares at me. "Why haven't you come home, boy?"

I force myself not to sigh. "I moved out, if you don't remember." From the back of my mind I can vaguely sense Sephiroth's presence, guessing that this is all his doing. "If you don't leave, I'll-"

"I own you boy! Now get out here." He reaches for me but freezes at the sound of a car pulling up at the curb. Spinning around he only glares at Vincent, who in turn glares at him.

The dark haired man dresses in a suit that I assume is for work; dark navy jacket, tie, and pants with a white button up shirt underneath. Vincent says nothing to him, merely speaks around him. "Are you ready to go?" I nod and step outside, shutting the locked door behind me. As I walk around Hojo he tries to grab for me once again. But once again Vincent is one step ahead of him. Latching onto my wrist, Vincent yanks me behind him and holds his jacket open. Whatever he showed Hojo causes the older man to back away seething. Vincent keeps his eyes on Hojo, "Go get in the car."

I do as I'm told and retreat to his car. Sitting in the passenger seat I look outward towards the two. I can only assume that Vincent is the one doing the talking for I can't hear anything – only see Hojo's expression turn to shock. Immediately I cast my eyes downward as Vincent turns, heading for the car. Even as he starts the car and we're moving down the street it stays silent. I glance towards him to see his jacket pushed back and notice the gun holstered to his hip.

He seems to notice my eyes, "I'm a detective. I was there at the robbery where you work."

I raise an eyebrow at him in return. "So you went through some loop holes and found out where I live?"

A small smile curves his lips. "No, I just asked Zack."

I can feel the slight heat on my cheeks and I retreat back to staring out the window. Still, questions eat at me. I want to know what he said to Hojo more than anything. But I say nothing, not even as we arrive in a quiet little neighborhood of one-story, cookie-cutter houses. All the lawns are mowed and decorated with small trees, bushes, and flowers. Nice cars are parked in every driveway; including the one Vincent pulls up outside of. As he turns the car off I take it as my cue to get out and begin to follow him to the front door. Just as he reaches for the door I speak up. "Do you know a detective named Cloud?"

He glances at me over his shoulder, crimson eyes curious about my question. He thinks for a moment before replying. "No, the name doesn't sound familiar. I do know most in the city if you'd like me to ask around."

I bow my head, "No it's not important."

"If you say so…" Vincent flips through his keys just as a car pulls up behind his. He doesn't look so I take it upon myself to. As I do I see Zack climbing out of his car and jogging up to us. Putting away his keys, Vincent half turns to him while opening the door. "I see you forgot what time to show up."

He rubs at the back of his head. "Well I got finished up early. Figured it's better to be early than late right?"

Standing between the two of them I wait for silence to fall once more. Thankfully it does as Vincent sighs, leading us into the house. Taking us into the spacious living room with couches and chairs around a coffee table, he glances around. "Dad, we're here."

An older man walks around the corner of the kitchen from behind us. His eyes are a murky red and his medium black-gray hair goes down to his shoulders. A red ascot hangs over his simple black shirt. He wears a long trench coat and thick black pants tucked into heavy looking boots – making it apparent that he must have been out back.

He approaches us and claps a hand onto Vincent's shoulder, "As punctual as ever." Slowly he turns to me and I can see his eyes become glossy, tears evident even though he seems to hold them back. "My name is Grimoire. You must be Squall. You look so much like your mother." The hand on Vincent's shoulder falls off to reach towards me, but he hesitates and brings it back to his side. "I'm sorry I couldn't find you sooner. Hojo was very thorough in making sure I didn't."

Looking me over, he's distracted by the dark haired man standing behind me. "Ah, and who is this young man?"

Vincent is quick to try and interrupt Zack from opening his mouth, weary of whatever comes out since I assume they've worked together before. "He's just someone from work, stopping by." He raises an eyebrow at Zack, "You were just leaving weren't you Zack?"

Determined to win Vincent over, as well as Grimoire, I watch as Zack steps forward and wraps an arm around my waist. "You're half right~ I'm actually dating Squall here. He lives with me now."

Grimoire idles for a moment before giving Zack a smile, "Well, then you have my thanks for getting him away from Hojo. Come and sit down."

The arm slips away from my waist as Vincent and his – our – father move to sit. I sit in between Vincent and Zack while Grimoire chooses a recliner. Even as we sit, Zack holds my hand. He doesn't realize that it only makes my heart beat that much faster.

A couple, maybe more, hours later I'm walking out the door. I can't be more pleased. Grimoire was sure to make me feel like a son while accepting that I should come to it in time – It's a change. Nonetheless he quickly accepted Zack despite us really having no solid relationship label; as much as Zack pushed it. I can take a hint.

None of that really mattered. What did was all that was said about my mother. I learned so much of her in such a short time that I almost find it hard to comprehend. I had no idea she was a scientist; working alongside not only Grimoire but Hojo as well. I didn't know that Hojo had taken advantage of Grimoire getting hurt during an experiment and taking a temporary leave. Hojo had swooped in and threatened her; with what no one is sure. Grimoire had said the next thing he knew her things were gone from their house and so was she, pregnant. He then told me that they both withdrew from that project as well as the company – moving to a different one where he then lost track of them and their whereabouts. Either way he had regretted not being able to stop it from happening.

Sliding into the passenger seat of Zack's car, I'm at ease – at peace with everything. Nothing seems dark and depressing anymore; save for the threat of Sephiroth. But even that disappears from my mind as Zack leans over the console, tugging my face toward his direction. Our lips crash together and after a long moment he pulls away.

"You know…I think – Nah, I know I do. I love you."

"Moron… just drive," I say as I immediately turn my attention out the window – hiding the blush on my cheeks. Zack simply laughs as he starts the car, accepting my response for what it is.

**~Sora Kaze~**

"Hey Sora, what do ya say about coming out to this place my playing at tonight?"

"Did you ask the others too?"

"Nah, Zexion won't pick up and Squall gives me the willies." Demyx laughs, "And he said he had something to do."

I smile even though Demyx can't see it, moving to the bed as I readjust the phone against my ear. "Sure, mind if I bring someone?"

"The more the merrier! Be there at eight. It's downtown at the restaurant, Fantasia."

"See you then!"

The line goes dead and I bring the phone down to search for Riku's number. I don't care that Larxene makes her presence known – footfalls echoing throughout the kitchen. I simply keep doing what I'm doing. Bringing the phone back up to my ear, I wait for Riku to pick.

"Hello? Sora, what's wrong?"

I laugh softly, "Nothing's wrong. I wanted to know if you'd like to go out. My friend invited me to a place he's playing at tonight."

Riku seems to debate it, "Hold on." I can hear him as he holds the phone while walking out of his room – the door opening rather loudly. The muffled sounds of a conversation barely reach me until Riku seems to put the phone back up to his ear. "Sure, I'll pick you-"

"I'll just meet you there. It's at Fantasia. I'll meet you there at eight."

I hang up the phone before he can argue with me. I know he wants more than anything to stay by my side every waking – and sleeping – hour. But I think I can manage to grab a cab and get downtown without any problems. In the back of my mind I doubt that thought.

To say Demyx is a wonderful musician would be an understatement. He wowed everyone and then some. I almost wish he didn't have just one time slot, but the whole night. Although as Riku walks beside me I can see where he disagrees – his fingers twining with my own. The snow falls around us in heavy layers; urging us to get to shelter soon or we'll be buried alive.

Making it inside my tiny two-bedroom apartment I try to not shiver as much as I really am. I peel off the top jacket and hang it by the door as Riku does the same. Shivering, I smile back at Riku before making my way to my room to get a dry jacket. "Snow always makes me want to just cuddle up in bed; so cold and wet." I leave my shoes next to my door as I head for the bed, plopping down with one leg hanging off.

Blinking, Riku is suddenly over me. His face gets closer and closer. I don't even register what he's doing until his lips touch mine. His mouth moves to just kiss at my upper lip, my cheek, my temple. All the while I can't seem to focus. The lighter jacket I wear over my long sleeved shirt makes me want to start panting. Thankfully Riku notices my hands as they push at his shoulders. He stops; sitting up and helping me strip the jacket off followed by his own. But before I can even tug at my shirt I'm pushed back down onto the bed.

His fingertips brush my skin as he slips his hand under my shirt – pulling the material upward in the process. It bunches up around my elbows while his knee finds its way between my legs. I can hear my heartbeat thudding loudly in my ears and my own heavy breathing seems to deafen me. But even more so are the emotions radiating off of Riku himself. His image blurs as he leaves trails of kisses up my chest. I close my eyes, tears trickling out of the corners.

I can feel his passion and it only makes my body feel that much hotter. The lust that seems to stab into me with each kiss sends a chill up my spine. The desire is almost frightening. But it's the underlying sadness that scares me even more. Something about it makes me want to run away and curl up somewhere – wishing it all away. My throat tightens and I gasp, my eyes opening suddenly. The darkness of the room does nothing to calm my fears as I reach for Riku. Fingers fumbling over his hair and down to his shoulders, I bring them up to grasp at his face.

Cupping his countenance in my hands I force him to look at me, to feel my fingers tremble against him. He sighs heavily, the pad of his thumb whipping my tears away. "What's wrong Sora?"

"I…We… We should stop."

"Why? Don't you feel the same for me?"

I shake my head, trying to get away as I drop my hands to shove at his chest. "It's not my feelings, it's yours! They're… I can feel them."

"Then you know how I feel…" He tries to push my hands away, to lean down and kiss me again.

"Riku, stop – please!" I try to get away, but only succeed in turning my head to the side so that I don't have to look at him. "I can't even find my own feelings."

His hand grasps at my chin and turns my face toward him. "Then look deeper. Do you feel the same for me, Sora?"

I try to breathe deep and search, even though I already know the answer. I nod slowly, watching as a smirk curls at his lips. Although I can't see it, I can feel his hand slide away from mine and down my chest. It slips under the hem of my pants and disappears – touching his cold fingers against my hot skin. My head tilts back and I try to make a sound, but nothing comes out. Riku takes the opportunity to cover my lips with his, slipping his tongue inside to explore. As he pulls away, leaving my world spinning, he lowers his lips back toward my neck. "Good, that'll make this all the better."

* * *

_A/N: It's been a long time since I've truly gone back and worked with this. ; 3 ; Been busy with commissions (which are now open fully on my profile ;D Shameless self-adverting here)_

_Originally... this had a different ending, which would have taken it well to the 30th chapter mark. But now - hell no. 4 more chapters is all I'm doing XD So of you might want to hit backspace, dunno who will be happy with the ending :'D __I'm not even kidding. Fair warning now. Run or stay. ;D Followers for my other stories know exactly what I don't mind doing to these poor characters for the sake of development._

_; v ; I truly hate writing in first person. And that's part of the reason it takes me so long - I don't do it often and to transition back is a challenge all in itself. __But anyways, I apologize for the delays. This makes four chapters left. I promise to work hard on them. ; 3 ; No need to comment or review – I feel the support just by all the favorites and follows~ Even though it does make me happy to read them ; v ; it's lonely being a writer sometimes._

_On other news. Sequel might not happen. :'D If I can get my other projects done I will. But I highly doubt it would come soon even though I have most planned out._

_Lol Love you all and thanks for reading this mess._


	22. Chapter 22

**~Friday December 17th~**

**~Zexion Shiki~**

_Four more days… Four more days that I haven't seen Axel at all – which is the exact opposite of what I expected. After that incident with Roxas I had assumed he'd be around more. No phone calls, texts, notes or even an appearance. It's as if he's completely fallen off the map. I've given up contacting him. If he doesn't want to be around me then that's fine – I could care less. _

The time away only has helped make me discover the answers to my questions. After I blacked out I woke up about an hour later to find my door locked and no sign of any supernatural being. Of course that changed the second I woke up Monday morning. Marluxia dove instantly towards the sore spots of my psyche and pressed every button he could – and has been doing so for the past few days. My only sanctuary is going to work and it almost didn't happen today with the snow storm that threatens the city.

And with the end of the day closing in, I'm more than happy to hurry home and curl up under my sheets. As I begin packing up and filing away the remaining papers on my desk, the door to the office opens. Demyx walks in with a large smile on his face, "Hey Zexy, ready for the weekend?"

My lips stay drawn into a thin line as I open another drawer and pull out the checks, quickly writing one for Demyx. "I suppose so." Ripping it out, I prepare to hand it to him when I find myself freezing mid-motion.

Standing behind the energetic blond is the faint vision of a small girl. She appears just as she had the first time I saw her when I ran into Demyx in the store. Her white dress ends at her knees and her pale yellow hair is pulled over her shoulder. She smiles at me and stares at me with gentle blue eyes. Saying nothing, she holds a finger up to her lips in a way to tell me to be quiet. I do just that as I gently nod as I hand Demyx the check.

Demyx grins and turns back to the door, giving a wave with the check flapping back and forth. "See ya Monday!" Just as he leaves the room and the door closes the girl is gone as well. I sit back in my chair and give a sigh.

_That's one thing I don't want to get involved in. Actively meddling in other's affairs is not my forte. _

I stand from my desk and slowly move towards the door, opening just enough to allow my voice to slip out.

_So why am I bothering with helping this boy? It's none of my concern…_

"Sora, come see me before you leave."

The words have left my lips before I can stop them and the door shuts in my face. My breath catches in my throat and I scowl at myself for acting so. I can't even begin to think of how I'll ask Sora anything much less tell him if it comes down to it. In an attempt to do what I do best, I make my way back over to my desk. Keeping my back to the door, I busy myself with gathering my things just as the door opens. It shuts a second later and I can feel Sora's smile beating against my back. "What did you want Zexion?"

"I happened to run across a name, I was wondering if you know it." Sora's silence tells me to continue and with a hard swallow, I do – hoping that he doesn't know. "The name is Roxas."

A sharp intake of breath, the sound of the doorknob turning as if Sora plans to run and my own heartbeat in my ears seem to overload my senses. "H…How did you know Roxas?"

Inside I'm not too sure, but on the outside I play it as calmly and taciturn as possible. "I didn't."

"But you know his name?"

"I happened across it is all."

Sora idles for a moment before slowly opening the door, "If that's all, um, I need to get home."

The words lodge in my throat and I don't know how to snuff out the fear in my gut; that deadly, cold fear. The only thing that I let slip past my lips is a single statement I'm not sure Sora even hears.

"Be careful…"

The door shuts behind him and even then I can't breathe easy. Something feels as though it's suffocating me – sapping all my energy – even though Marluxia can't be around at the moment. I strain my ears and listen for the door. The bell sounds once as two sets of footsteps vacate the premise. However, just as I'm gathering the last of my papers I hear the door open and the bell tinkle wildly as the door slams shut.

Hurried stomps bolt straight for my office door and I barely have time to turn around before the door slings open. A blur of red, black, and orange smothers me against edge of the desk. Warm fingertips reach for my face, cupping it in large, sun-kissed hands and force me to look all the way up to meet emerald eyes. The smile on his lips does nothing to calm the icy fury that surges within me as he brings his lips down to mine. My hands press against his chest as my legs slip out from underneath me and my back hits the desk – which is thankfully clear of papers.

"W-What do you think-"

His lips smash up against mine and it makes it troublesome to keep track of his hands as they travel down the length of my shirt. It's not until his palm presses against my stomach that I realize he's unbuttoned it. The touch acts as the stimulant to recover any strength I have as I shove – hard – against his chest. Axel doesn't even dare to budge as he brings his lips down to my neck, pushing the collar of my shirt to the side.

"Dammit, Axel… Get off!" The redhead stops for a moment at my shout, but his eyes don't meet mine. Catching my breath, I glare at him. "Tell me what's going on or leave."

For a second he hesitates and all that's between us is silent tension – neither wanting to bend. A sigh leaves Axel's lips and he stands away from me, turning around – stepping towards the door. Instinctively I sit up and reach out, latching my fingers onto his coat sleeve. I stare at his back, lips drawn into a tight line. "You're a fool, Axel." Axel slowly turns around; taking my hand in his the second I go to release his sleeve. "Just because I'm human doesn't mean I'm weak."

Axel grins as he leans down, touching his forehead down to mine. "Some things you're better off not knowing."

I pull away, glancing towards the door, "That's why you'll be the next to die."

His fingers grasp at my chin, forcing me to look up at him. "I'm doing this so I can be with you."

"And I don't get a say because?"

His brow furrows as he fingers tighten their grip, "Because that's not you to get your hand dirty. That's my job."

I grab at his wrist, threatening to force his hand away. "You really are an idiot... I do what I have to do."

"Is that your way of saying I love you?"

Narrowing my eyes, I glare at him. But he cuts off my thoughts as his lips touch down on mine once more. This time it's how it should be; loving, gentle, and filled with hope. As he pulls away, his hand travels down my jaw and land on my shoulder. Acting as though he's going to kiss me again, I bring a hand up so that his lips meet my palm instead. "Get out of my office."

A roll of his eyes is all I get as he shakes his head, backing up. Axel shoves his hands in his pockets as he turns to the door, just for a moment he glances back at me. "Yeah, yeah, yeah; you're fair game once you step out though!"

**~ Squall Leonhart~**

Sighing as I step outside of the store, I glance up at the dark sky as snow falls down around me. I shiver slightly and shove my hands into my pockets. For the past few days Vincent had been the one to pick me up after work and then take me over to Grimoire's. But today is different; Zack is to be picking me up once he finishes his shift. To waste time I head into a store two buildings away from work – not wanting to just be waiting out on the sidewalk. Just as I get close to the door someone calls out to me.

I turn around and try not to let the surprise show. Cloud stands before me with his usual blank expression – although his eyes show something very different. Not daring to break the ice, Cloud realizes this and I can see him inwardly sigh. "Squall, can we talk?"

Not agreeing nor disagreeing, I follow him as he walks past. The blond takes me past the shop's entrance and straight for the alley between it and the next business. We come to stand at the entrance of it as I leisurely lean against the wall with my arms crossed. "What is it?"

Cloud's eye seems to twitch, but regardless he goes right for the throat – not wanting to walk around the topic. "It's wrong to take advantage of someone's blind ambition."

I narrow my eyes, fingers clutching at the folds of jacket where my arms are crossed. "It's not if you love that person."

My breath is knocked out of me and my eyes widen in surprise. Cloud had moved too fast for my eyes to see, taking me completely off guard. His palms press hard against my shoulders from where he had slammed me fully up against the wall. My legs are rather awkwardly spread to allow one of his to get close – allowing him to get close enough to let our noses almost touch if there wasn't a slight height difference.

"How do you plan to protect that man if you can't even protect yourself?"

The words slip from my lips before I can stop them, "Isn't that your job?"

He applies more pressure to my shoulders and his brows knit together. "It's _your_ fault I can't find you." Suddenly I remember what that man said, the redhead, and Cloud only confirms it. "You closed yourself and I can never locate you. I only know because-"

"You have to actually be a real detective?" Silence settles between us and I know I shouldn't be so… abstinent. But it's only because I care about him and Zack – I don't want to have to choose between them on the spot. Especially if this so called angel will leave when his job is done.

"Back off," comes the deep voice that shoves Cloud away and grabs at me. Zack grabs my hand and tugs me towards his chest; all the while glaring at Cloud. He says nothing more as he turns around, pulling me towards the car. I dutifully follow and keep my eyes on the ground – unable to bring myself to look back at the blond. Not a word is exchanged between us until I sit down in the car and Zack starts it up. "Are you alright? Was that guy bothering you? Because if he was-"

"He's just an old friend," I say as I shake my head no. "We left off on the wrong foot is all."

Zack reaches over and touches my shoulder before shifting the car into gear. As he goes to take us home, I lean against the door. I rest my arm on the windowsill and my head on my palm, gazing off into space. That is until my vision focuses on the side-mirror that reflects the seat behind me. My breath catches in my throat and my heart feels as though it's in a vice grip when I realize exactly what I just did.

The being in the seat behind me leans forward. His fingers reach around and graze the side of my face while he leans his head against the side of the headrest – staring right back at me via the mirror. Sephiroth grins like a cat, _"You truly are a foolish boy."_

**~Sora Kaze~**

Boots smacking against the pavement, I practically run home – only stopping for traffic. I just can't seem to bother stopping otherwise, afraid that my thoughts will catch back up to me. I can still feel Zexion's emotions so raw in my brain that it's almost as if they're mine. Just by him alone, I have no reason not to trust him – he's been nothing but good to me. But I desperately find myself clinging for some explanation.

_I'm so… confused… The fear he felt when he said Roxas' name, it makes me nauseous. And then the worry on top of that is enough to make me scream – What's going on!?_ _I know he's hiding something from me, something he didn't want to say. But I was too afraid…_

I slow to a walk as I come up to the steps of the apartment building. Striding inside of the building I let the warmth wrap around me, thawing me and the snow that fell on me. My breath comes out in rough pants and my throat is raw from inhaling the frigid air outside. Nonetheless I head straight for the small metal lockers, bringing out my key to retrieve my mail. It's all automatic as I retrieve the bills and… some tiny package. My gloved fingers brush over it once, twice before I grab it and shut the door. Dropping my keys into my pocket, I flip the padded envelope over to see the address.

_Roxas… That's right. They were sending me the rest of his belongings – this must be what's left._

Quickly, I make my way up to my apartment and shut the door. I barely do the lock before I peel my gloves off and rip open the envelope. Reaching one hand inside, my fingertips only touch one item – cold metal. I swallow hard as I find the chain that belongs to it and pull it out. The envelope drops to the ground as I let the chain wrap around my fingers, dangling the pendant before my eyes – the silver 'x', Roxas' necklace to go with mine.

Suddenly my own pendant under my shirt weighs a ton, crushing me under its weight. But my knees don't have a chance to buckle as a sound comes from my room, snapping my attention away. My nerves struggle to steel themselves as I head to the room, expecting Larxene to be waiting for me. But as I open the door I find my heart catch in my throat because he's here – standing right there!

Baggy, dark jeans hang down to his feet which lack shoes. His white jacket with the red collar is just like always and his blond hair still swoops up and the fringe hangs down into his eyes. Those bright blue eyes that are just like mine stare back at me from the deathly pale skin.

I have to know it's real as I stumble forward, dropping to my knees as I grasp at one of his hands with both of mine. His fingers are ice in my warm, quivering hands but I don't care. Because he's here and I can touch him – he's not out of my reach and he's okay! I can't stop the tears as they slide down my cheeks, my voice stammering as I say his name over and over. The pendant swings back and forth, ever-so-slightly, as I tighten my grip on him.

"Roxas… Roxas…"

The sobs break my voice and I can't say another word, not even as he kneels down and takes his hand from me. He's slow in his moments – almost hesitant. But he still moves nonetheless, moving closer to me just like I would for him when we were younger. Roxas pulls me close and wraps his arms around me, pressing my face against the cloth.

_Dirt….water… the smell… I can't breathe._

His hold tightens and I can't help but choke on a sob, struggling to calm myself down. This is my Roxas, _my_ _Roxas_, but he smells like… _death_.

_Sorrow, regret, anger… and love… Are these your emotions?_

Roxas slowly loosens his grip and sits back, before slowly rising back to his feet. But it's at that moment that he's not _my_ Roxas any longer. Suddenly he seems afraid and I can't reach out to him fast enough, can't tell him that I'm here fast enough.

The spot behind him shatters into a deep black shape that slowly defines itself. This being is like nothing I've seen or felt before. The power that radiates off of it makes my shoulders tremble and I have to bow my head, just managing to catch a glimpse of its features. It has dark skin, piercing tarnished-yellow eyes, and gray-silver hair that falls about its face and to its shoulders. But it's not the appearance or gut-feeling that tells me its danger, it's the emotions.

_The rawest form of hate…_

My voice cracks and trembles as I try to speak, try to overcome the pressure on my chest. "R-Roxas… w-why?"

"Sora…" is all he has to say and I know he's not saying what he wants. "Xemnas can protect us and we can be together again. You just have to come with me."

I snap my head up and I can feel everything – he's sorry, he regrets, he's in pain and he can't save himself. But I can't say a word as a hand yanks me backward by my hair, letting me drop to the ground. Larxene stands before me with her hands on her hips and I'm sure there's a sneer on her face.

"Get out of here Xemnas. You got one soul, this one's mine."

The deep rumbling voice makes my whole being tremble. "One is never enough." He turns to Roxas, a hand on his shoulder. "Come, we'll move to the next one."

As the two seem to vanish from thin air, Larxene spins around. For a second I almost feel a different emotion radiating from her, but she disappears before I can delve further. Not that I have the strength. I lie there with Roxas' necklace clutched in my hand, tears still rolling over the sides of my face to where they hit the carpet.

_Oh God…what do I do now?_

* * *

LOL I'm not going to lie. I had a whole A/N typed up and I just had to say rewrite it - because that's not how I'm starting the new year. BTW Happy New Year!

Now, this story has gone on for too long and I plan to have this finished by my birthday in April. x'D Maybe a month later or even two depending on if I can finish everything I owe and actually work hard on this like I used to. plan to enjoy everything I write, but the only thing I've wrote this year for this chapter was Squall's section XD So I guess the next chapter would count more.

But anyways. I do want to thank you all for the recent flood of support. ; v ; It's so beautiful to see the hits, favs, and follows I still get on this old thing.

xD I mean it's not _that_ great. I've done my best to go rework the remaining outline and fix any lingering plot holes. But there's always going to be a couple I'll miss. But regardless I'll be sure to keep each chapter a minimum of 3K words as was my goal. lol And it's long overdue but a huge thank you to Becoming-Obsessed! You're beautiful and I love you girl; if it wasn't for you I never would have gotten past chapter ten. Your ideas have kept this going well past the 15 and even the 20 mark!

D: I will admit though, I'm rather iffy on the sequel. I'm feeling much more love for all my OCs I'm working on - which are in no way related to fanfiction. But if I can find the groove for it, believe me it will be done!

lol So to end this ramble of a tired and very happy writer - Thank you and much love to each of you!


End file.
